


歌者

by moiFUNGI



Series: ANNI [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 一织陆 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 90,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moiFUNGI/pseuds/moiFUNGI
Summary: 研究员一织×异常陆PARO，背景设定有参考“SCP基金会WIKI”
Relationships: 和泉一织/七濑陆
Series: ANNI [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986397
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. 幕起

时间已入深夜，ZERO艺术广场的中央草坪内却灯火通明。

草坪的一侧搭起了一个庞大而夺目的可拆卸露天舞台，数不胜数的LED舞台灯挂在雷亚架的顶端，功率全开，将舞台渲染得如同白昼一般。

台上布满了专业级的音响设备，四台巨型喇叭正朝着不同的方向大分贝播放能让人内脏也跟着一起共振的伴奏鼓点。伴奏迎来一个小高潮，追光灯随即应声而动，将光束聚集在舞台正中央。

那里却并没有站着人，只有麦克风孤单地躺在舞台上，在追光灯的照射下反着光。

晚风拂过，麦克风被风吹得不甘地原地晃了晃，风穿过麦克风的网罩，被收音器捕捉，从喇叭里传出若有似无的，近似呜咽的呼声。

一名红发男子突兀地站在草坪中央，木讷地看向空无一人的舞台。

在他周围，是望不到头的，仿佛肆意堆放的麻袋一般的，本应被称为“人类”的静止的肉块。

而他只是不明所以地站在原地，条件反射地看着中央草坪里唯一的光源，手足无措，像是一位突然闯入本不属于自己的地盘的外来客。

他不自觉地向后退了两步，却被脚下传来的有悖于草地的触感吓得一趔趄——他一不小心踩在了一个陌生人的手上。

他本能地俯下身子和对方道歉，却并没有收到任何或是宽慰或是抱怨的话，对方毫无生机，一动不动，手背上沾上了男子鞋底的泥土。

又一阵晚风吹过，混着一股铁锈一般令人作呕的腥味，钻进了红发男子的鼻腔。

舞台上的音乐不知何时停了下来，四周寂静得可怕，原本被鼓点掩盖的风声顿时变得喧嚣，伴着越来越浓的铁锈味，如哀乐一般覆盖住了整片草坪。

红发男子怔怔地环顾了一圈四周，死死咬住嘴唇轻轻颤抖。

远方传来了尖锐的警笛声。

他像是终于察觉到自己正处于地狱的中心一样，抬手掩面，悲恸地弯下了腰。


	2. 第一乐章

这个世界上存在各种“异常”。它们贯穿人类历史，甚至能追溯至更久远的上古时代。文明开化前的人类，将无法理解的力量和现象视为“神”或者“恶魔”，对其加以崇拜，请求它们的庇佑；而如今科技发展，人类从“神”的手里拿走了部分“权柄”，原本望尘莫及的力量变得不再神秘，我们自认为看清了自然的规律，认透了万物的法则，曾经的“异常”要么早已不再神秘，要么彻底沦为茶余饭后的谈资。

然而，情况真如人类所认为的那样吗？

——摘自《ANNI宣传手册·前言》

☆ ★ ☆

这一天对和泉一织来说本是普通而毫无新意的一天。

和往常一样，比闹钟早一两分钟左右自然醒，闭着眼等着闹钟宣告他新一天的开始，随后从容不迫地起床，洗漱，收拾整理自己上班时会要用上的资料，半个小时后捧着平板电脑出现在自家的餐桌前。自己的亲生哥哥和泉三月总是会很贴心地为自己准备好早餐，通常情况下是用专用模具烘得香软的小熊型松饼，搭配上和泉家特调枫糖浆，甜而不腻，独家秘方，概不外传。

用叉子小心地挖下一块均匀裹着糖浆的松饼，一织唤醒手中待机模式下的平板，准备划开一篇关于神经突触与环境因素的研究论文当做早餐时的读物，却被电视里正播放的晨间新闻吸引了注意。

“昨晚凌晨零时许，本市ZERO公园中央广场发生一起重大恶性暴力袭击案件，造成多人伤亡，伤亡人数还在统计中，请看前方记者为您发回的报道……”

一织将视线从手里的屏幕上挪开，抬起头瞄了一眼电视。

“ZERO中央广场……昨晚不是有个音乐节吗，”他放下平板问道，“就是之前哥哥参加抽选的那个？”

“啊……没错。”三月一边系着领带一边看着电视播报，表情复杂。

零度音乐节——为了纪念国民偶像ZERO而创立的，FA市特有的草坪音乐节，虽说是每两年一届，但时间和地点的流动性很大，且历届的主题也不尽相同，可谓是相当的任性。然而这份“任性”却正好命中了各地音乐爱好者的好球带，零度音乐节的举办时间和主题一直是圈内的一大热门讨论话题；不仅如此，音乐节上所邀请的嘉宾除了业界鳌头外，还包括一些或小众或冷门，但均实力不俗的唱将，据说这是因为主办方身为ZERO的粉丝，以此来体现出ZERO自身多变的音乐风格。也正因如此，零度音乐节的受众变得十分广泛，本身也逐渐变成FA市的一块招牌，每到音乐节期间，周边的酒店价格都能肉眼可见地上涨好几成。

作为ZERO的粉丝，身为FA市本地人的三月更是不会错过这个纪念自家偶像的狂欢，他原本费尽心思入手了音乐会的入场资格，更是准备好了一身“全副武装”的行头准备去音乐节上肆意挥洒青春，结果却被上司的紧急传唤彻底击碎了美梦。

不过现在看来，那或许是一通救命电话也说不定。

“……，截至目前，共造成约500人死亡，30多人重伤，据警方称，有一名嫌疑人已得到控制……”

500人，三月看着播报，嘴角微微抽搐，一织皱了皱眉，放下餐具转身看向三月。

“有这么严重？”

“啊啊……其实我也是刚听说，没想到性质这么恶劣。”三月嘟囔着，掏出一直震个不停的手机开始浏览未读记录。

“按常理来讲这起案子会归给搜查一课处理，不过我昨晚临时被BOSS叫去讨论另一起案子的侦破方针，刚好和这起事件错过了，所以具体细节我也不太清楚……”

“会不会涉及到恐怖袭击之类的？”

“啧，不好说啊……”三月咂嘴，用力抓了抓头发，“我们内部暂时也没有什么特别有价值的情报，看来我最近又有的忙了。”

和泉三月，搜查一课新晋警部补，对自己即将逝去的正常作息表示深切哀痛。

“就当做是对自己的考验如何？刚晋升就获得了一个表现自己的机会，可是相当难得的哦。”用完松饼的一织擦着嘴起身，拍了拍三月的肩。

“啊啊没错，这次就让警部老头见识见识我的能力！”

“您这种说法，小心被他听到后在您的工资评定里掺上一笔哦？”

“一织不说出去的话，没人知道的……啊等等，一织。”

三月叫住准备出门的一织。

“嗯？”一织回头。

三月走近，伸手将一织领口有些歪掉的领带结拉扯平整。

“好了……这样就没问题了。”轻轻拍了拍一织的领口，三月后退一步，满意地冲着自己的杰作点了点头。

“……这种事您跟我说一声就好了啊。”

“你自己整理不顺手吧？跟亲哥哥害羞什么。”三月脸上挂着笑，拍了拍比自己高出半个头的弟弟的后背，见他回头还想再说些什么，抢先道，“快出门吧，你不是说你的上司临时发信息过来有新研究任务嘛。”

一织的研究领导大神万理一直作息不定，经常在凌晨两三点通过Rabbit Chat来安排新任务，不过他并不要求手下立刻回复，这一点倒是令人欣慰。

这次也不例外，一织醒来之后发现万理在凌晨四点半左右给自己发了一条RC，说是机构临时接收到一起案例，对方觉得由一织来负责再合适不过，希望他白天能尽早赶来，这让一织不禁怀疑万理是不是又熬了一个通宵。

不过自己确实也被万理的说法勾起了兴趣，这么想着的一织重新穿好鞋拎着包准备出门，然而在刚推开门走出去的一瞬间，他像是想到了什么一般地突然顿住了脚步。

“哥哥。”一织回头，叫住三月，表情严肃。

“死伤500多人的重大恶性暴力袭击事件，报道里却使用‘一名嫌疑人’的字眼，这种情况，真的正常吗？”

☆ ★ ☆

早上八点半，从宛如移动沙丁鱼罐头般拥挤的车厢内奋力挣扎下车，一织理了理被人群压皱的外套下摆，拎着包出现在一栋15层高的写字楼的大门外。

外表看起来和普通的写字楼没什么两样：被大落地窗所环绕，远看宛如一幢玻璃房子般的现代化都市高楼，仅有楼顶立着的粗体“ANNI”烫金大字给整栋楼略微添加了些许的个性。

大门口并未安排门卫，穿过自动感应的大门，一织站在由门禁闸机构成的内门门口，从包里掏出了印有本人相片的门禁卡，轻轻靠在了闸口的透明感应区域上。闸机顶端的提示灯随即转绿，闸门打开，门禁处的隐藏式广播口传来无机质的女性合成音：

“欢迎回来，普通研究干员和泉一织博士。”

穿过闸机，便是风格简约到几乎没有装饰物的大厅，和能立刻抓住人眼球的，一根近十几人拥抱粗的贯穿大厅的巨型白色圆柱，圆柱后方的走廊里有通往上层区域的多个电梯，偶尔能看见穿着白袍的工作人员从电梯里走出来，插着口袋低着头又闪进了另一间电梯间里。圆柱的外壁上，挂有与楼顶烫金大字同一字体的招牌：Anomaly Normalization Institution。

异常规范机构。

将门禁卡小心地收回包里，一织穿过门禁闸机，朝绕着巨型圆柱的底部设立的接待处走去。前台内的几位女接待员正互相聊得开心，见一织走近，立马不着痕迹地理了理自己的仪容，面向一织站起，脸上挂着职业的微笑。

“早上好，和泉一织博士，有什么需要帮忙的吗？”

“早上好，请帮忙通知大神老师一声，就说我已经到了。”

“大神教授的话，他已经在收容中心等您了哦，您直接下去就行。”

礼貌地冲接待员们点头致谢，一织绕过前台，却不像其他人一样直接走向建筑物里侧的电梯口，而是绕至接待处的背后，面对着那根巨大的立柱站定。

他伸出左手，五指张开贴向柱子壁上一处不明显的平滑处，随即黯淡的线状绿光亮起，自上而下扫过了他的掌心。

“请进行声纹验证。”

一织收回左手，俯下身子凑向掌纹感应器旁的微型麦克风。

“和泉一织。”

一声清亮的提示音响起。

“验证通过，和泉一织博士，即将为您开启通往收容中心的通道，请稍后。”

轻微的机关声响起，原本浑然一体的圆柱外壁突然向内凹进了一块两米左右高一米左右宽的长方形区域，随后从中间均匀分开，两瓣墙体沿着圆柱的弧形表面滑向深处，露出了藏在圆柱体内的不锈钢电梯。

在感应到一织进入后，电梯门迅速而无声地合拢，载着他快速滑向深埋在ANNI大楼地下空间里的，机构的最为核心的区域——异常收容中心。

电梯在地下三层停了下来，电梯门随后缓缓开启。一织一抬头，便看见自己的直属上司大神万理正揣着自己的实验服微笑着站在电梯门口。万理略显憔悴的笑脸和下眼睑处有些青紫的印迹让一织不禁叹了口气，接过对方递来的属于自己的白大褂，脱下外套将其披上，他向眼前很明显又没有好好休息的上司道了声早后，便随着万理向走廊深处走去。

“大神老师您早，您在电梯口等很久了吗？”

“没有的事，你之前不是在出门时告诉我了嘛，我只是稍微估算了一下你路上大约花费的时间，就踩着点在电梯口等着了。”

万理身为ANNI FA站点的首席研究员，不仅能力出众，且为人和善，日常交流中丝毫没有领导架子，一织打从心里十分尊敬他。

“您今天天还没亮就给我发信息，是不是又在实验室熬了一整晚没有休息了，”一织语气里透着些关心的责备，“身体管理也是很重要的一部分，也许我这么说会有些不妥，但是您再这样熬夜的话迟早会……”

“这次是特殊情况，”万理带着歉意笑着解释，“毕竟你看，我们也是深夜收到警方提出的支援和收容准备申请，随后还需要建立项目，评定等级，进行初步收容方针确立等等一系列的步骤，等到这一切都顺利做完之后早已经没有时间再去休息了。”

“也就是说，这次收编的异常是由警方捕获的？”

“没错，”万理点点头，“不仅是收容申请，连我们的机动特遣队也被调动了哦，这次的异常似乎闹得动静很大哦，据说还上了新闻，估计上头又得头疼很久了，不过听随行的作业员称捕获过程意外地轻松。”

“闹得很大……难道是昨天晚上的音乐节？”

“啊，看来你知道啊。”万理从夹带的资料夹中抽出一份，递给了一织。

“正是那位造成了零度音乐节恶性暴力袭击事件的嫌疑人，我们现在也正要前往他的收容间。”

拐过狭长的走廊，穿过红外线安全区，一织跟着万理在B107号收容间前停下了脚步。

收容间的布局有点类似普通的侦讯室：巨大的空间被一面三层厚的防弹玻璃分割为大小不等的两个房间，大的一侧作为收容室主体，装修成了一个极其简单的一居室，角落里四台监控摄像头24小时监视房间内的情况。而另一侧作为监控区，在贴着防弹玻璃的一侧装有一个操作台，用来控制收容室内机关的运行状况。在有必要时，甚至能做到在10秒内将收容室内的空气抽干，或20秒内让整个收容室内被水彻底淹没。此外，操作台还设有音频系统，研究员能在一侧清晰地将自己的话通过扬声器传给另一侧的对象，而反之，另一侧的声音也能通过该系统完美地传达给研究员。

在前往收容室的路上，一织已经迅速扫了一遍手里的资料，那是警方对昨夜发生的恶性袭击案件的官方记录，其内容较为详尽地记录了至今对音乐节恶性事件的一些侦查细节，却唯独少了嫌疑人的身份信息。

“根据最新的消息称，死亡人数现已达到了879人，虽说还没彻底统计完全，但是据和我们交涉的特警队员所描述的内容看，现场应该已经很难再发现除了他以外的活体了。”万理提到那起惨案表情也有些不忍，“虽然警方没有找到他犯案的直接证据，但因为他的存在实在过于特殊，所以将他控制起来并寻求我们的帮助，虽然他现在看起来还挺安分的，但毕竟是杀害了近千人的疑犯，安全评级可是在Keter级的，接触时可要多注意哦。”

万理微微侧身，将位置让给一织，自己则退至一旁。一织上前，放下手中的资料朝里望去，只见一名红发男子侧身坐在略显狭窄的单人床上，身上穿着的白色棉质套装上系着醒目的黑色拘束带。他低着头，鬓发和刘海遮住了他的脸，从一织的角度无法看清对方此刻的表情，但一织却莫名从他的侧影里读出了温和，安宁，甚至有那么些微寂寞的气息。

不管是哪种，都不是属于一个杀人犯该有的气息。

“你会喜欢他的，一织君。”原本靠着墙的万理直起身子，拍了拍一织的肩膀，“我们对他做了粗略的评估，他的能力不出意外的话，应该正好吻合你现在主修的研究范围。

“和他认识一下，今后他可是你的主要负责对象了。精神科相关的案例可不是那么好找的，你可要好好珍惜哦。”万理说罢，打着呵欠走出了收容间。

一织看着房间内的男子，他像是根本没听到玻璃对面的动静一般，依然低着头看着自己的手掌。虽诧异于他与杀人犯气场上的差异，但一织还是将座椅挪到操作台前坐下，清了清嗓子，按下了手边麦克风的开关。

“初次见面，我叫和泉一织。”

不管怎么说，还是应该先打个招呼。

男子闻声，抬头看向了一织所在的方向，一双雏鹿一般干净清透的眼睛对上了一织的视线。

一织按住麦克风开关的手不自觉地松了两秒。

红发男子并未回避一织的眼神，红宝石一般的眼睛微微闪动打量着对方，似乎是意识到了对方突然发愣，好看的双眼不由弯成了月牙状。他冲着一织咧开嘴笑了笑，一织却没有从连接对面的扬声器里听到任何由声带所发出来的声音。

一个金属制的深灰色项环束在红发男子的脖子上，闪着和他发色一样的，红色的灯光。


	3. 第二乐章

“一织君。”

一织抬起头。

自己的上司——大神万理不知什么时候踏入了自己的独立办公室，此时正隔着一个显示器站在自己面前。似乎是已经在不知哪间房的简易睡袋里补过眠了一般，万理的脸色好了不少，过肩的长发被随意地绑了一个马尾束在脑后，为了遮掩黑眼圈一般地戴上了平光眼镜，而眼底的好奇却半点藏不住。

“你对它感觉如何？”

“谁？”

一织下意识脱口，略微思索，便恍然意识到万理所指的是什么。

“啊……他。”悄悄替换了人称代词，一织重新将视线转向自己面前的屏幕，握着鼠标的手按住左键下移，屏幕上的字如迁徙的蚁群一般刷刷地消失在页面上端。

“我与他接触的时间并不算充分，所以恕我暂时无法给出一个比较客观的印象。就目前的感觉来看并没有什么特别的地方，对方身材普通，力气看上去也并不大，总体来说，就是一位再普通不过的人类男性而已，比较惹眼的也就是他头发和虹膜的颜色了……啊，另外，他的长相在女性眼里应该算得上比较有吸引力。”

“是嘛……外表以外的方面呢？”

其他方面……一织眼前闪过对方那双澄澈的眼瞳。

“他的眼神给人感觉十分单纯。”

“完全不像是一个能杀害近千人的刽子手，对吧？”

“没错。”

万理踱到一织旁边，虚坐上办公桌的边缘：“你的感觉没有错，我问过其他几位参与收容行动的工作人员，得到的回复和你的内容差不了多少。”

不过嘛，万理用眼神指了指自己交给一织的警方记录：“当它被从警局转交给机构之前，警方内部似乎就它的嫌疑问题产生过争论。参与抓捕行动的特警们的意见是不管它是否犯了罪，独自出现在尸体堆里就已经十分可疑；然而笔录记录员和其他同行的调查员则坚称那位嫌疑人是无辜的，它做不出这样的事情，一定是有什么特殊情况才会出现在那里的。

“很奇怪不是嘛？明明找不到任何客观证据帮它洗脱嫌疑，却能真情实感地站在嫌疑人那边，先不说中立原则，这种行为完全不像是刑警该有的样子。”

“听起来像是受到了什么不知名力量的影响一样……”一织重新拿起万理给他的警方资料，翻到笔录内容开始仔细阅读。

“比较幸运的是，被影响的刑警们在随后的2至4小时内均逐渐恢复了正常，对他们的调查发现，所有被影响的人的唯一共同点，就只是在嫌疑人做笔录时呆在现场而已。”

——换句话说，他们都听到了嫌疑人发出的声音，万理推了推自己眼镜道。

这样啊，所以才会给他戴上消声项环……

见一织没有吭声，万理直起身子，将手搭在他肩上：“都说人不可貌相，对异常而言更是如此，许多异常对象的外表看起来人畜无害，一旦发动能力却丝毫不可小觑。虽然他看上去和我们别无二致，但是你知道的，没有哪个人类能够通过声音脑控其他人。他和我们不一样，和人类是不一样的。一织君，你得记住，你是我们机构里重要的研究员，在达成目标之前，你的首要任务是保护好自己。

“一定不要让异常的能力波及到自己。”万理的声音罕见的严肃。

一织不语，皱着眉凝视着眼前档案里贴着的照片，照片似乎是被捕后临时拍的，虽然能感觉到他在尽力打起精神，但眼底的紧张和不安，依旧能通过照片传递过来。大神老师说的很有道理，不能因为异常的外表便轻看了他，不过……

“如果是异常本身的要求呢？”

“嗯？”

“如果，异常本身希望我们如同对待人类一般来对待他，情况又如何？”

一织转头，迎上万理略显疑惑的目光。

“我在跟他接触时，因为不清楚对方的名称，所以先姑且用房间号来称呼他。但是他似乎很不喜欢被那样称呼，表现出了很明显的抗拒情绪。”

抗拒到甚至都忘了自己无法发声，气鼓鼓地猛一下站起来对着玻璃对面的一织不住地“抱怨”着，直到根本听不见自己说出口的话才想起来现下的情况，涨红了脸抄起放在玻璃窗旁边桌上的纸笔，奋笔疾书一番后举起来冲着一织用力地抖了抖，纸片扰动着空气，发出唰唰的响声。

——不要像称呼实验品一样地叫我啊！！！

纸上这么写着，连着打了三个叹号来表示自己的不快，可惜字体虽然工整，但略显稚嫩，像是中学生写出来的字，在气势上已经输了一大截。

“我觉得，研究对象良好的情绪和心态能对我们的工作起到积极的作用，且身为他的专属研究员，我自觉有责任与他保持良好的合作关系，我也能向老师您保证，您所担心的状况绝对不会发生。”

“这就是你用‘他’作为人称代词的理由？”

“是的。”

“明明不在对方面前，特意这么说它也听不到哦？”

“单纯做表面文章的话，就连普通人类也能够察觉到，既然已经决定要好好相处，那就应该真诚以待吧？”

“……你说的没错。”眉头舒展，万理又变回了平日里一直微笑的样子。他笑着抬起手压在一织头上，用力揉了揉：“看你平常冷淡的样子，没想到还挺温柔的嘛！”

“……大神老师……！”

“哈哈，抱歉，”万理松开手，在一织略带抱怨的目光下从显示屏后的桌面上拿过两夹文件，“既然你这么说了，那我也就放心了，这里一份是他的个人信息档案，另一份是机构保存的档案资料，我想应该能对你有所帮助，你好好看看。”

一织道谢，一边整理着自己被揉乱的额发一边接过资料。

“那么，我先走了，我也多少还有些事情要处理。”万理走向门口，将手搭在门把手上顿了顿，“不过，就我个人而言，我很高兴能听到你说那些话。能交给你负责真是太好了，一织君。”

说完，万理压下把手推开门，随后转身消失在走廊右侧。

☆ ★ ☆

下午两点，一织带着他觉得说不定会用上的资料，再次出现在了B107号收容间的门口。

作为专属研究员，机构规定对所负责的异常进行每天两次，每次不低于一个小时的观察行为，且在观察结束后需要提交该次观察到的内容，整体上有些类似医院里的查房。研究员具体所观察的点也会根据自身所负责的异常变化，一织刚进入机构时就曾偶然听到其他项目的研究员在悄声谈论他们所被要求的观察目标——探究一个无机质生命体异常的排泄规律。

这曾经一度让刚入职的一织对自己今后在ANNI的工作内容产生了深刻的怀疑。

一织的身份信息早已被录入B107号室的安保系统内，他通过指纹和声纹的验证系统，再一次走进了这件显得十分空旷的收容间。

因为收容室内已经布置好了连接至监控室的，几乎没有死角的监视摄像头，所以除了专派的研究员外，几乎没有其他工作人员会呆在收容间内，他们会呆在安全的监控室内，利用摄像头提供的画面来判断是否有必要对监管对象提供必要的后勤帮助。然而一织在进门之前，仍伸出手敲了敲门框，见里面毫无反应，又接着打了声招呼。

“我进来了。”

这是特意向他那位有些闹别扭的研究对象说的。

上午第一次见面的情形，对对方而言应该称不上是多么愉快吧，一织在心里默默地评价着先前会面时的场景。在自己以编号称呼对方从而得到了强烈的抗议之后，他便像是连耳朵的功能都关闭了一般地不再回应一织的任何问话，到最后干脆头一扭，离开座位重新窝回床上，背对着一织继续开始无声的抗议。虽然一直在拒绝合作，但那孩子气的行为也让一织生气不起来，只能暂时离开房间。

而这次，为了给对方留下一个好印象，一织打从进门开始便力求将礼仪做得充分，想着这样也许能让他配合不少，一抬头却发现对方正背对着玻璃窗，坐在书桌前埋头不知道干着什么。

一织瞄了一眼操作台上的提示灯，收音系统正亮着淡绿色的光芒——系统正常运行，只要他没有聋，就一定能听到玻璃对面的动静，而从对他的监视记录和收容室内的环境监控记录来看，也并不存在气压差骤变或对方行为不当而导致的听力障碍情况。也就是说……

一织叹了口气，站在操作台前，放好手上的资料，轻轻敲了敲眼前擦得锃亮的三层玻璃。

“会面时间到了哦。”他尽量让自己的声音听上去显得柔和。

然而玻璃对面的男子显然不吃这一套，他仿佛是没有听到一般，仍然埋着头伏在书桌上，连姿势都没换一下，越过对方的肩膀一织能隐约看到露出一小节的笔杆，一动一动的，看起来像是在写些什么。

“监控室，麻烦帮忙看一下B107号收容室的对象正在写些什么东西。”一织掏出手机，通过局域网向监控室内的工作人员发出了一条联络短信。

没多久，那边便传来了回复信息。

——姑且是在纸上用圆珠笔不停地画着圈，以防万一，我们通过数据库对其所画图案进行了数据对比，并未发现任何相关记录，暂且确定该图案并无特殊意义。

所以是已经到了宁愿无聊到在纸上画圈也不愿意理我的地步了吗？

要不是警方资料上写得一清二楚，一织绝不会相信眼前这位孩子气到令他哭笑不得的红发男子甚至比自己还要大上一岁。

“请不要再闹了，七濑先生。”一织放下手机，对着男子的背影无奈道。

然而这次对面却有了反应，原本动个不停的笔杆子在一织话音刚落时肉眼可见地顿了顿。他放下了笔，侧过身子，有些疑惑地冲着一织望了望。

“七濑陆，这么念没错吧？”一织伸出手指，在玻璃上冲着对方的方向轻轻点了点，“您的名字。”

七濑陆一脸不可置信地点了点头，刚想张嘴说些什么，却又怏怏地闭上了嘴，手指轻轻搭上了自己脖子处闪着红灯的项环。

“我是通过警方资料里知道的，除此之外，那里面还写了您是昨晚音乐节恶性事件的嫌疑人。”

陆低下头，表情神态并未发生多大变化，似乎对这个说法早已有了心理准备。

“真实的情况又是如何呢，您真的是犯人吗？”

对方猛地抬头直视一织的双眼，十分坚定地摇了摇头。

“那么，就请七濑先生先坐过来吧。”静静地看着陆那双仿佛能映出自己影子的双瞳，一织开口道。他坐在操作台前，看着陆慢慢挪至与操控台隔着玻璃相连的长桌前，拉开椅子坐下，双手抱胸搁在桌上。

“如果您真的是清白的，您也会希望自己能摆脱嫌疑吧？”一织摊开手旁的资料，翻到做好标记的页面。

“既然如此，希望七濑先生能好好配合，如实地回答我提出的问题。”

或许是被一织正经的语气感染，陆的神情也不由得变得严肃，原本微趴在桌子上的身子也缓缓坐直，抱胸的双手也朝内紧了紧。虽然从脸上的表情还是多少能看出来有些为难，但至少没有明确地摇头以示拒绝。从某些程度上来讲，应该可以将其视为愿意合作的信号？

一织看了看对方环在胸前的双手——十分明显的防御姿态，虽然本人并没有特别强调，但他确实对现在的状况和坐在对面的自己抱有不信任感吧。

“在问题开始之前，”思索片刻，一织开口道，“我想就昨天发生的事情，跟您正式地道个歉。”

“……”

对面一片沉默，没有给出丝毫的反应。也是，就算想说些什么，带着项环也根本无法发出声音啊，一织想。他盯着陆的双手，感觉自己在刻意回避着陆的眼神，但他依然能感觉到陆的视线自始至终都集中在了自己身上。

明明没有犯什么很严重的错事，却不知为何，就是抬不起自己的眼睛。

“第一次会面的时候，我因为调查不当，随意地以房间号来称呼您，完全没有考虑到您的心情。让您不愉快了，我十分抱歉。”

“……”

对面依然一片沉默。

所以这个反应，是接受？还是不接受？

一织第一次觉得无法发声原来是这么让人焦急的事情。就算是礼貌也好，他也应该正视对方的双眼——这么想着，一织轻轻吸了一口气，用力抬起眼睛，强迫自己和对面一声不响的陆对上了视线。

然而出现在他眼前的，并不是他所设想的，满脸委屈，或是表情讽刺的七濑陆。玻璃对面的他，只是睁大了眼睛看着一织。红宝石般的双瞳水润而清透，那里面没有任何或嘲讽或失望的负面神情。

啊，真的能映出我的影子啊，一织看着陆的双眼，不禁心想。

陆突然间松开了环在一起的双臂，抬起左手压住自己的嘴角，但一织仍然敏锐地捕捉到了从他指缝中露出来的，开始上翘的嘴角。

他用另一只空闲的手从一旁抽来一张交流用的白纸，拿过笔，低下头在纸上刷刷地写着些什么。一织虽然有点困惑，但仍然在另一旁安静地看着，看着他笔下圆润而工整的字迹慢慢地组成一句话：

——没想到你人还挺不错的。

写完，陆放下笔，轻轻地将纸举起来展示在一织的眼前，随后绽开了一个在一织看来，是陆来到机构以后第一次真心实意的，灿烂笑容。


	4. 第三乐章

老实说，一织内心里并不怎么相信陆是音乐节恶性事件的凶手。

论其原因的话有很多：他孩子气到有些天真的性格，周身散发的温暖而平和的气场，和他灿烂且富有感染力的笑脸。

最主要的一点，就是他那双澄澈而无杂的眼神。

虽然万理也曾提醒他“人不可貌相”，但也有一句话叫“相由心生”，一织很难想象一个残忍且杀人如麻的凶手能拥有那宛如刚出生婴儿一般赤忱的眼神。性格和神态虽然能通过演技和动作设计等手段强行修正过来，但像眼神这种能反应人心底深处心境的窗口，一般人也很难长期维持在设计好的框架以内。

所以，虽然这并非是研究员的首要职责，但一织仍想试着帮陆找到哪怕一丝一毫的，能洗脱他的嫌疑的证据。

但是这一切的行动，首先得基于对方的完全配合之上——

“……我再问一次，〇〇月〇〇日凌晨许，您于ZERO艺术广场的中央草坪内被捕，没错吧？”

目光有些游移，陆踌躇着点了点头。

“根据笔录内容看，您宣称您到达中央草坪时，事件就已经发生了，对吗？”

再次点头，左边十分有个性的长偏分刘海随着他点头的姿势轻轻抖动。

“那么，有什么证据能成为您的不在场证明吗？”

陆微微偏头，眼睛望向一侧皱着眉头，思考了好一会儿，最终遗憾地摇了摇头。

“那晚不是有音乐节吗？据我所知，那是需要凭票入场的。您既然去了现场，那么您的票根不能当成证据吗？”一织有点疑惑地问道。

然而陆闻言脸上的表情却逐渐变得尴尬，他抿了抿嘴，像是做错事了的小孩一般游移着飘开了自己的视线。

一织顿时有股不好的预感。

“难道说……您根本就没有门票，直接进去的？”

陆轻轻碰了碰鼻尖，拿起笔在纸上写到：

——因为，我到那里的时候，门口一个人也没有了。

“……所以，没有人看守您就能随便乱进去了吗？会变成现在这个样子也是您不经大脑行事的结果吧？”一织皱着眉无奈道，偏低的嗓音让陆握笔的手不自觉地紧了紧。

这话听着多少有些刺耳，但毕竟自知理亏，陆也并没有进行抗议，然而嘴角还是微微向下撇着，说不上是因为不服气还是委屈。

叹了口气，一织将自己列在资料上的潜在突破点划掉一行，继续道：

“那么，您既然没有准备门票，那也就说明当晚您是临时起意去往目的地的吧。若不是行凶的话，您去中央草坪是为什么？”

对面沉默。

一织等了一会，见陆只是低着头并没有反应，以为是对方没有听清楚自己的提问，便又将问题复述了一遍。然而对面依然没有给出任何回应，陆咬着嘴唇，保持着低头的姿势坐着一动不动，垂下来的刘海让一织看不清他的眼睛。

“您这个反应，是因为什么不能说的原因吗？”

陆轻轻点了点头。

“……那么，我来整理一下您现在的情况。您身为一名异常能力持有者，就那么巧地独自出现在一个蹊跷的命案现场，没有不在场证明，也说不出前往现场的理由，甚至给不出没有行凶的证据，对吧？”语气毫无起伏，在他人耳中却总感觉每句话都仿佛是夹着刀子一般，不间断地命中着对面行事不计后果的红发男子的痛点。

见对面默认了自己的问询，一织长长地叹了口气，用力将自己所列的所有突破点全部划掉，将笔扔在一边，面色沉痛地用手抵住了额头。

“您是笨蛋吗？”他还是没有忍住，说出了口。

“您知道现在的嫌疑已经足够让检察官把您送上刑场了吗？再这样下去根本不会有人相信您是清白的吧。”

陆显然有些急了，他抬起头直起身子望向一织，用手指向自己的同时不断摇着头，嘴巴也不停地开合着。虽然无法发出声音，但却依然通过嘴型和身体动作来拼命向一织传达着自己的心声。

一织依稀辨认出陆的嘴型，他在重复地说“不是我”。

“‘不是我’……这种大话任何一位嫌疑人都会说，没有证据的话您认为法官和陪审团会相信您的话吗，七濑先生，您未免也太天真了。真的想要洗脱嫌疑的话，就请如实地将去案发现场的原因清楚地告诉我。”

“……”

“原因不能说，对吧？那么，为什么不能说，这个理由请告诉我。”

“……”

“不能说的理由也不能说，七濑先生，您是想用这种俄罗斯套娃一般的证词在法庭上帮您取得无罪判决吗？”

似乎彻底恼羞成怒了一般，陆抄起笔在纸上奋笔疾书几行大字，唰地一下拿着纸站起来，用力将写了字的纸拍在一织面前的玻璃上：

——我也有自己的苦衷啊！

“您的苦衷就是什么都不说吗？这种苦衷让我根本没办法帮您啊。”

——原本你也没想要帮助我吧，你不是在一直用话刺我吗！

“我只是把事实说出来了而已，会觉得刺耳是因为您的话里本身漏洞就太多了。”

——不应该是因为你自己不愿意相信我嘛！

“为什么您会觉得我不相信您，都不相信了我还会费力气问您当时的情况吗？”

陆愣了愣，歪着头思考了会，像是被这个理由说服了一般逐渐冷静了下来。陆的双颊上还残有刚刚激动时泛起的红晕，像是觉得刚才莫名激动的自己有点丢脸，他摸了摸鼻子，有些不好意思地乖乖坐回了自己的位置上。

——所以，你是相信我的？

他重新抽出一张纸，仔细地写下这些话。

“没错，我也没理由去帮助自己不相信的人吧？”

——为什么相信我？

陆写到，他轻轻将纸调转180度推向一织的面前，抬起眼睛笔直地看着一织，眼底满是犹豫。

您自己也察觉到自己很可疑了吗？

一织心里暗道，但他并未将这句话说出口。回看向陆的眼睛，一织自然开口道。

“因为您的眼睛。

“当然，也有一部分原因是因为您过于天真，没有计划性，且做事不经过大脑，这样的凶手应该根本躲不过半天就会被警方抓住吧，但最主要的原因是我认为一个杀人犯不会拥有像您这样澄澈而单纯的眼神。”

一织像是讲述什么理所当然的事情一般，语调平淡，也没有什么特殊的起伏，但陆却听得耳朵尖渐渐泛起了红。

——都不知道你是在夸我还是损我。

耳朵尖的红到底还是漏了一点跑去了眼角，陆的表情说不上是吃瘪还是害羞，但这次他并没有想要掩饰自己的表情，而是郑重地在纸上写下了自己想要说的话。

——谢谢你，一织。

他用假名写道。

——谢谢你愿意相信我。

☆ ★ ☆

ANNI虽然官方宣称是朝九晚五的工作作息，但身为研究员，不加班不加点，能按时回家休息已经是不知道多少前辈们梦寐以求的福报了，一织也不例外。虽然他加入ANNI的资历算不上多久，但也曾协助万理完成过几个比较有挑战性的大项目，那段时间里，通宵实验和挑灯熬夜处理数据对一织而言也是家常便饭的行为。

所以当三月拖着疲惫的身躯于晚上饭点后推开家门时，发现一织正端着一杯咖啡面朝电视坐在沙发上，难免会感到诧异。

“真难得啊，”三月将钥匙放在玄关的小柜上，扶着门框脱下脚上的鞋，“你怎么这么早就回来了，你的上司不是早上还火急火燎地叫你过去吗？”

一织闻言回头，将咖啡杯搁在茶几上。

“哥哥您才是，刚发生了凶杀案你们搜查一课不应该是最忙的吗？”

“啊……那个啊。”三月夸张地叹了一口气，用力扯松颈间的领带结，几步走近沙发，翻过靠背一头扎进了一织隔壁沙发上空出来的双人座内，满足地发出了一声喟叹。

“我刚到警局没多久，就听说嫌疑人已经被移交给ANNI了，结果我们全天都在处理现场勘查和善后的工作。”三月将脸埋在沙发上，闷闷的声音透过接触的缝隙传了出来。趴了一会儿，三月撑起身子转了个向，靠在柔软的布艺靠背上盘着腿问一织。

“一织你不是在ANNI工作嘛，有没有听说起那位嫌疑人？”

那可不仅仅是听说了，一织心想。

“其实，我正是那位嫌疑人的专属研究员。”

“啊，这样啊，听上去是个很不错的任务，一织你要好好表现哦……”三月笑着点了点头，突然瞪大双眼，猛地转头看向一织。

“等等，那位？就是一晚上杀了一千余人的那位？还是专属？”

一织点头。

“为什么把这种危险人物专门交给你负责啊！这种时候不是还有资历更老的研究员吗？……啊，先说我这并不是质疑一织你的能力哦，我这是身为哥哥在担心自己弟弟的安全啦！安全！”

“我明白的。”一织看着自己愤慨的哥哥无奈地笑了笑，“主要是因为初步评价之后，发现他的能力正好是我所擅长的领域罢了。”

“精神方面？”

“没错。”一织略微踌躇，还是决定起身拿来了自己的平板电脑，划开界面翻出万理白天扔给他的资料中的其中一份——一织已经将它们电子化并保存在了自己的电脑内。

他将平板倾向三月，让他能清楚地看到屏幕上的文字。

“机构内的初步结论是，嫌疑人——‘歌者’，于〇〇月〇〇日凌晨在零度音乐节的现场，利用自己的能力施展了大规模脑控。”

脑控啊……三月双手交叠抵住自己的下巴：“所以即便是一个人也能杀害那么多人？”

“是的。”

“先不说脑控的可能性，这是你们内部的资料吧？”三月用手指点了点眼前的平板，“把内部资料随便展示给外人看没问题吗？”

“哥哥身为搜查一课的警部补，多少也能算是项目相关人员，再加上今后我们说不定也会和警方就嫌疑人的各项事宜展开合作。所以我觉得，共享项目部分资料也是能被允许的事情。

“至于可能性，”一织用下巴示意了一下手中所展示的资料，“机构在接受异常后，会对其做一个粗略的评估来确定收容方针。在对他进行评估分析之后，我们发现他的声波与曾经留有记录的异常，编号ANNI-07，在结构特征方面达到了95%的相似度。我们因此推断他和ANNI-07同属一种异常。”

平板电脑的屏幕映出了一份档案资料，在档案顶端用黑体字标注了档案所有者的编号：ANNI-07。

“简单来说，ANNI-07，机构内人员通常将其称呼为‘歌者’，能通过声音对他人的思维进行持续性的控制。更具体点说，大多是通过歌声达到操纵他人的目的，这也是‘歌者’这一别称的由来。”

一织将平板递至三月手上以方便他浏览资料，然而档案资料的原作者显然并没有把机构外的普通人当做目标用户，用语极其学术，通篇充斥着一系列的专有名词和特定概念，三月只是稍稍划了几下，便看得直皱眉。

一织便在一旁为自己的哥哥解释道：“这整篇档案是由曾经在机构任职的大前辈和他的团队共同整理的，他们对歌者的能力曾提出过一个假说：生命通常由两方面构成，一方面是由碳氢化合物构成的，一切生命体的躯体部分；另一方面则是生于躯壳内部并控制它的，看不见摸不着的个体意识，人们习惯称之为‘灵魂’。灵魂同时也分为两部分，居于最深处的‘核’和将其包裹住的‘场’，它们的组成形态就像……嗯，就像细胞一样。”

一织举起左手握成拳状：“如同细胞核一般，灵魂的核承载着整个个体意识95%左右的信息，而场，”说着，他右手五指张开，包裹住握拳的左手，“包裹住核的同时，也能起到某种保护作用……虽然我说得很玄乎，不过它们最根本的构成就只是数不清的生物电波串罢了。”

“你说的这两种，是所有人都有的吗？”三月一边尽力消化一织的言论，一边发问。

“没错，不过普通人几乎是无法察觉到核的存在的。然而对于有些敏感的普通人，他们则能捕捉到其他人的场。不是经常有人被评价说气场很强吗？其实他们所说的气场，正是场的一种表现形式。

“而‘歌者’的独特之处，在于他们能利用自己的场，对其他对象的核发动攻击——档案里是这么写的。”

“用歌声控制自己的场吗？”

“可以这么说，不过他们似乎更将歌声当做一种增幅手段。理论上讲，歌者能通过自己的场将意念或者情绪直接打入目标对象的核内，被攻击者视情况会产生诸如情绪骤变或者观念颠倒之类的，思维上的转变；理论上甚至能造成被攻击者人格上的崩溃。”

“……这听上去有点过于不可思议了。”

“确实，前辈们构建的理论着实比较超前，我也是第一次接触到这种假说。”

三月不语，他五指交叉，手肘撑在膝盖上向前弓着身，用手抵住下巴轻声自言自语：“如果是这样的话，那么尸检报告上的内容也确实能解释得清了……”

他偏头，将平板递给一织：“这么看来，几乎已经能锁定罪犯就是那位你所负责的异常了不是吗？”

一织沉默地接过平板，看着屏幕上显示的档案不发一语。

“怎么了一织，有什么地方不对吗？”察觉到一织的沉默，三月看向一织问道。

“……不，没什么。”一织轻轻舒了一口气，开口道。

果然，了解了异常的能力之后的哥哥也认为陆值得怀疑，一织心想。

有可实施的杀人手法，缺乏明确的不在场证明，虽然现在仍然不知道杀人动机，但这并不会妨碍陆在机构与警方对其的后续评定里做出有罪裁决。更何况，那位被怀疑的嫌疑人现在完全无法做出什么像样的自我辩驳，估计在评定现场也只能不停地重复“不是我干的”而已吧。

在这种情况下，像哥哥那样认为对方嫌疑重大才是比较理性而客观的结论，然而为什么，自己心底仍然会觉得他是无罪的？

一织想要弄明白这点。

“哥哥，”他斟酌着开口，“我想和您做笔交易。”

“哦？什么交易？”

“和我交换情报。”一织回望向正一脸饶有兴趣地看着自己的三月，“像我将ANNI-07的情报和您分享一样，希望哥哥也能将搜查一课内部的些许情报与我共享。当然，不仅仅是今天这些，后续我对ANNI-07的研究出现了什么新的进展，我也会做一份报告交给您。”

“这倒是没什么问题，毕竟我们的上司们对于这起案件也算是有合作关系，不过你为什么会想收集警方这边的情报呢？你有什么想调查的吗？”

一织眼前闪过收容室内举着纸条的陆那泛红的耳尖，和他像是泫然欲泣的脸，还有他在纸条上一笔一划写下来的略显稚气的字。

——谢谢你愿意相信我。

“……有一件我无论如何也想去相信的事情，我只是想试着去证实它罢了。”一织收回目光，怔怔地看向前方茶几的一角，轻声道。

三月默默地看着眼前一织的侧颜，突然咧嘴笑了笑。

“好，”并未去深究对方嘴里的“事情”是什么，三月站起身子，用力拍了拍一织的后背，“既然是一织在意的事，那我这个做哥哥的也要帮忙帮到底才行。你想要我们这边的情报对吧？没问题，我会尽可能地弄来你想要知道的信息。啊，你也别忘了刚刚答应我的，后续的情报哦？毕竟我们这边要善的后也是挺多的。”

“……谢谢。”

差点被自己的哥哥拍了一个趔趄，一织弯着腰撑着茶几，反手揉了揉自己被拍得隐隐生疼的背，顺势从茶几上将咖啡杯端了起来。

“无论如何也想去相信的事情，吗……”三月捏着下巴，笑得一脸狡黠。

“我们一织，对那位异常还真是挺上心的呢。”

“……咳！”这次是差点将咖啡喷了出来。

“没有人说是为了他吧？”匆忙将咖啡杯重新放回茶几上，一织皱着眉，用手背抵住嘴巴说道，眼角下却爬上了一丝不易察觉的红。

“哦，不是啊。”尾调刻意上扬，嘴里这么说着，但三月脸上却满是了然。明白自己弟弟想要遮掩起来的窘意，三月并没有点破：“那么，我明天帮你去拿一些新出炉的现场勘查资料，希望能对你有所帮助。”末了，他像是临时想起什么一般问道：

“那位异常有自己的名字吧，他叫什么？”

“七濑陆。”一织没有望向三月，他捧起咖啡杯，答道，“他叫七濑陆。”


	5. 第四乐章

想要证明犯罪嫌疑人的清白，对于业余人士来说可不是件容易的事。

特别是在刑事案件审理有罪率高达99.9%的日本，更可谓是不可能完成的任务。

一织叹了不知第几次气，举起他手中整理的关于陆的资料，贴在眼前的巨型玻璃窗上并对着玻璃抬手敲了敲：

“您到底有没有认清自己现在的状况啊，七濑先生。”

经过昨天和三月的讨论，一织整晚都在思考如何突破陆的现状。虽然一旦被推上裁决所便是显而易见的有罪判决，但好在陆本身是异常，审理和裁决方式均和普通人不太一样；且现在距离机构和警方所商谈妥的裁决日期还剩一段时间，如果能在这之前找到陆无罪的关键证据的话，也不是没有可能洗脱陆的嫌疑。

一织打开自己随身携带的记事本，再次将陆的现状连同一些含糊不清的疑点一并写了上去，整整齐齐地列了一页纸。

明天，就着这些点再详细地问他一次，一织想着。

然而理想很丰满，现实却一直骨感。

现在想起来，还侥幸地认为经过一夜说不定对方就会松口的自己，真是太天真了。

“这种时候沉默可是没有任何作用的，这种除非使用热武器，否则普通人根本无法犯案的现场，您身为深处案发现场的异常这一点就已经可以直接断罪了……您别这样看我，我才更觉得为难啊。”

陆耷着眉尾，一脸为难地看着一织，两手交叠放在身前的长桌上，不安地捏着自己的指甲。他突然间想到什么一般神色一亮，手臂打开，绕着弧形上下摆动着，张开的手掌像是在描绘一个巨大的圆形物体一般。

一织被陆的行为弄得一头雾水，盯着他手部的动作看了好一会儿，才恍然察觉到陆开开合合的嘴巴像是在重复什么词语一般地不停做着口型。

“犯、罪、集、团……？您是想说，这起事件是集团犯案吗？”

陆用力点头。

“很遗憾，那是不可能的。没有硝烟痕迹的现场，光凭械斗的话，您认为一共需要多少人才会造成那样的死亡局面？少说也需要500人左右吧，而且还需要在犯案之后全数撤退，那么大的阵仗却完全没有任何目击报告，您用脑子想想看，可能吗？”

一织抬眼，看着表情愈渐僵硬的陆，继续道：“况且FA市的治安向来稳定，您所希望的大型犯罪集团更是在FA市没有半点征兆。话又说回来，您觉得连您都能想到的可能性警方会遗漏掉吗？就是已经将这一点完全排除之后才会将目光放到您身上啊，您有这等闲工夫不如将自己的疑点先老老实实……嗯，怎么了，七濑先生？”

没等一织彻底说完，陆已经抬起双手捂住自己的耳朵闭着眼睛用力摇了摇头，以一种很没有威胁性的姿态拒绝了和一织的谈话。

“……请不要赌气了，话还没有说完呢。”一织无奈地调高了麦克风的音量，见抵抗无用的陆也只能悻悻地放下双手，调整姿势在长桌前坐正，拿起笔，嘟着嘴不满地撇了一眼对面的一织。

这让一织莫名产生了一种，宛如为了小朋友的健康拿走了他挚爱的糖果时一般的，微妙的愧疚感。

——我发现了，你这个人啊，

陆埋头奋笔疾书。

——嘴巴真的很坏啊？！

一织挑眉。

“我只是实话实说罢了。如果连实话都觉得刺耳的话，您是不是应该反过来思考一下自己的行为是否真的合理呢？”

——啊啊啊又来了！就是这个！就算是实话，你就不能说得更加委婉一点吗？

陆啪地一声放下笔，愤慨地戳着眼前的玻璃，角度正对着一织的脸颊。在一织眼中，那原本就显得减龄的娃娃脸鼓起腮帮子抗议起来毫无威慑力，努力瞪圆的双眼里完全没有凶光，却是更加水润了。

倒是觉得有些说不出的可爱。

“我认为比较直接的表达能让七濑先生更好地认识自己哦？”心里这么想，但一织表面上仍旧不动声色。

真令人火大，陆撇开视线嘟着嘴无声地嘟囔了一句，却还是被一织捕捉到了唇形。

“……之前不是觉得我人还不错的吗？”一织尾音里不自觉地挂上了笑意。

——此一时彼一时，之前我也不知道你是这样的人。

陆抬起笔尖，顿了顿，继续写到。

——仗着年龄稍长就对我不停说教。

“说到年龄，”一织换了个姿势，用手抵着太阳穴，看着陆笔下的字迹开口，“真要算起来，您才是年长的那一方。”

陆手上的笔猛地顿住，他抬头，脸上的表情仿佛听错了什么关键信息一般，皱着眉头看向一织。

“我确认过您的信息了。”一织将手边的档案翻到陆的个人资料页，“您是七月份出生的，没错吧？我是一月出生的，比您晚上一年，严格说来您大我半岁左右。”

——那你还用这种语气教训我，明明比我还小！

仿佛好不容易发现了对自己较为有利的情况，陆立刻借此义正言辞地向一织发出了强烈的谴责。

“……都说了没有教训您，只是实话实说罢了，我是不是狡辩您冷静下来好好想一想就知道了。“

陆没有再争辩什么，自己像是也意识到了无法反驳一织的话语，只能不甘心地咬了咬套在笔杆末端的笔帽。

——但是，这很不公平啊。

陆继续写到。

——你看，我的个人资料你都掌握得清清楚楚，但是我只知道你叫“IZUMI IORI”而已，连是哪几个字都不知道。

合理诉求，毫不逾矩，自己没有第一时间告诉对方也算是一种失误。

“这点确实是我的疏忽，那么关于我，您想知道些什么呢？”

陆微微仰头，手指抵住下颚开始思考。

——那么就先从名字的写法开始吧，正好也一时半会无法说话的样子。

虽然思想单纯，但看来对自己现处的状况还是多多少少有点认知的。

“写成和睦的和，泉水的泉，一二三的一，织布的织，念做‘IZUMI IORI’。”

闻言，陆低头在纸上尝试着写了写，结果在写到“织”字时笔触开始犹豫不决，写完绞丝旁之后便没有继续下去。他有点不好意思地将写到一半的绞丝旁划掉，另起一行用假名小心写到：

——织物的织，怎么写来着？

写罢，他微微耸起肩，一脸不好意思地望向一织。

“……”

一织无奈，只能抬起右手，伸出食指敲了敲玻璃示意陆的注意，接着在玻璃上飞快地写了一个“織”字。

结果对方还不那么买账。

——太快了，没看清楚啊。陆在纸上用笔提着意见。

——而且从我这边看字是反过来的啊，能不能专门反着再写一遍？

“如果只是忘了字怎么写，提醒到这种程度应该就够了吧？”

——好啦，再写一次嘛，又不会少一块肉！

并没有说话，只是用稚气但工整的字体一笔一划地写在纸上，一织却仿佛能听到陆用着他在脑海里想象过很多次的嗓音玩闹似的和他抱怨，即便内心觉得这个要求麻烦，随便，多此一举，但却没有出现拒绝的选项。

感觉为了他的话，稍微麻烦一点也没有什么大不了的。

“……这次看好了。”一织再次将手指放在玻璃上。

反着写虽然字不会太漂亮，但速度也会相应慢下来，他应该不会再看不清楚了，一织想。

然而陆随后将自己的右手食指隔着玻璃贴在了一织的指腹上。

一织愣了愣。

对方像是催着他快动手一般，轻轻偏了偏头，用眼神示意着。

一织只好催动自己的手指，陆也跟着划动手指，像是猫追着激光笔的光点一般，随着一织指腹移动的轨迹，贴着玻璃慢慢地写出了绞丝旁，划过了音字，在戈字的上勾处抬手，和一织一起，将手指落在了最后的点上。

陆满足地收回手指，表情一片明亮，将手边交流用的白纸挪到跟前，拿起笔继续写到：

——这下想起来了。

末了又在句尾加了一笔：织字笔画太多了，还是用假名写一织比较简单。

一织好一会儿才面无表情地收回手指，将手放在操作台下，轻轻握拳，食指被好好地包在掌心里。

不知为何，一织觉得刚刚写字的指腹在微微发烫。

☆ ★ ☆

〇月×日，星期二，天气也许是晴。

陆坐在书桌前，用笔在台历上今天的日期旁小小地画了把叉，抬头看向窗外蔚蓝的天。

至于为何说“也许”呢，是因为窗外的天空是假的。其实不如说整扇“窗户”都是假的——只是在墙上安装了一扇推拉式的窗框，配上干净得犹如不存在的玻璃。虽说是推窗，但是原本可以移动的玻璃框架却和最外层的窗框严丝合缝地固定在了一起。而原本应该是室外的窗户对面，镶了一块和窗户同等大小的超高清分辨率显示屏，屏幕里所展示的正是一片蔚蓝的天空。

不仅仅只有天空，屏幕还很好地模拟出了普通小高层公寓可以见到的窗外风景：随风摇曳的树梢，偶尔掠过的飞鸟，和飘在天空中，形形色色的浮云。可惜毕竟是经过软件设计过的场景，在看着一片形似绵羊的云第三次经过自己眼前时，陆感觉自己已经看透了屏幕里云层变换的规律。

不过他也没什么好抱怨的，毕竟这件收容间在地下50多米深的地方，能多少看到一丝风景，即便是仿真的，也不错了。

虽然一织将其称作“收容间”，但陆感觉这间房更像是一间展览室——大至正面墙的玻璃观察窗让整个房间变得一览无余，虽说有一间作为浴室和厕所用的独立小隔间，但陆还是在房间靠近天花板的角落里发现了类似探头的东西。

一织对此给出的解释是，机构考虑到他的隐私问题，在比较私密的场所安装的探头均为声波成像仪器，让他大可放心。

一织这么说，陆便也这么信了。

虽然他被ANNI暂时收容起来，失去了部分的人生自由，但陆内心对机构没有什么特别的抵抗情绪。毕竟自己也知道现在身处的局面，也十分清楚自己身怀的能力加上不愿开口的态度十分值得被怀疑。

然而和泉一织，自己的直系负责人，却愿意相信自己是无辜的，明明是个研究员，却干着侦探的工作，想从现有的信息里抓住自己无罪的证据，仿佛不是别人，而是他自己的要事一般。

不仅如此，一织每天都和上班打卡似的，准时敲开收容室的大门。视察期间也不是默不作声地看着，而是经常有一搭没一搭地和陆聊天。虽说依然会每天向陆确认一遍他前去案发现场的理由，但即便没有得到想要的回复，也只是另起一个话题，像是终究对陆的沉默做出了妥协。

这让陆又是感激，又是愧疚。

作为回报，他也十分配合一织就研究实验所提出的要求。先前为了探究陆的能力究竟能否脱离“声音”这项媒介产生作用，一织让陆在消声项圈的作用下，在头部佩戴上检测设备后开始尝试唱歌。检测设备像是一个由数条金属拗成的镂空头盔，接有数不清的元件和线路，有一定的重量，且测试时需要将“头盔”与头部紧密地贴合起来，卡得很紧，时间长了会有些疼。虽然一织尽量在实验要求的最短时间内完成了操作，但依然过了近一个小时左右，摘下头盔时陆的前额甚至都压出了一道和金属条同样宽度的红痕。实验结果也和最开始一织的假设一样：没有任何显著的异常，脑部的各项峰值均在正常范围内，简而言之，就和一个普通人做着口型唱着歌时所反映出来的数值类似。

作为让陆辛苦了如此长时间的报答，之后的好几天的菜单都是陆最爱的蛋包饭——那是在某天闲聊时，陆无意间告诉一织的。

举止得体，作风端正，看起来不讲人情但会主动向自己道歉，行事理智但又愿意相信一个满身疑点的“怪物”。

除了嘴巴坏了点以外，自己的研究员真的还挺不错的。

除了嘴巴坏了点以外。

“滴滴滴”，房间内的提示铃响起，陆转头看了眼墙上的挂钟，时针和分针重合在了12的位置，到午饭的时间了，陆从书桌旁起身，走向身后探视用的，延伸至墙壁的长桌。刚走到长桌旁，长桌右侧末端的墙壁内亮起了一盏不甚明显的绿灯，随后一小块矩形的墙壁缓缓上升，露出一间方形的小室，食物的香气也自上升的小门蔓延至整个房间。

今天的午饭是天妇罗荞麦面，陆将面碗端出来，炸物特有的香味刺激着他的鼻腔，他将碗放在座位旁的桌子上，拉过椅子坐下，掰开附带的一次性筷子，双手合十无轻轻说了声“我开动了。”

当然，只有嘴型，没有声音。

如果一织在的话，自己就不是一个人坐着吃饭了，陆心想。一织经常会拿着他自己的午餐，或是从家里带的便当，或是在便利店里随意购买的饭团或面包，来到B107号室陪陆一起用餐。虽然一织的说辞是为了能更好地观察自己从而为报告获取更多数据，但陆却隐隐觉得是一织担心自己一个人觉得寂寞，才特意来陪着自己的。

然而一织现在并不在这里。他受到其他大学的邀请，外出参加为期一周左右的学术研讨会，距今已离开了三天了。

嗯，可以理解，毕竟博士可是很忙的。

但是啊，虽然为一织代班的研究员工作上并没有出现什么纰漏，可他对陆抱有一股很明显的公事公办的态度，几乎没有交流，甚至对于陆“生而为人”的部分都并不怎么感兴趣，仿佛只要陆能吃好，喝好，睡好，配合自己交出不错的数据，剩下的便都不重要了。

或许这种态度，对研究员们而言才是正常的吧。

和他们相比，一织真是一位奇怪的研究员。

嘴巴又毒，又很奇怪的，十分特殊的研究员。

啊啊，一织什么时候回来啊？

将天妇罗放进嘴里，陆一边庆幸着一织能成为自己的专属研究员，一边在心里默默地算着对方返程的日期。

☆ ★ ☆

一周后，一织拖着行李箱，风尘仆仆地出现在了ANNI位于地下的科研室内。

K大的精神科研究在国内属于比较领先的水平，研讨会的氛围十分火热，虽然到场的学者们年龄层大都在40岁朝上，但他们的许多观点和提出的理念并不陈旧，有些甚至前卫到让一织都暗自感叹。

虽然只是国内短途出差，但对于偏“宅男”向的研究员们而言仍属一趟比较奔波的旅程。虽然生理方面已经向大脑传递了疲惫的信号，一织依然在回到FA市后的第一时间出现在了ANNI里。将行李放在自己的办公桌旁后，一织换上白大褂，出门走向了临近的一间实验室。

一位高个子的研究员正带着实验室眼镜进行滴定实验。

“好久不见，小野博士。”一织站在门口轻声开口道。

高个子研究员像是没听到般，右手仍旧在细微地拨动着滴定管旁的开关。直到一滴试剂滴入锥形烧瓶中，烧瓶内的溶液随即像变魔术一般急剧变浅时，他才像是松了口气一般地直起身子，拿起笔在挂在架子上的书写夹板上做着记录。

“你也是，和泉博士。”放下笔，名为小野的研究员侧过身看着一织。

“这段时间麻烦您帮我代班，真是辛苦了。”一织冲着对方微微鞠了一躬，“我来拿ANNI-07的常规报告。”

“啊，那个‘歌者’对吧，稍等一下。”对方转身穿过数个金属架，走进了一扇被掩藏的小门内。

小野同一织一样，是ANNI的研究员，十分喜欢泡在实验室内。一织的办公室离他所呆的实验室比较近，也时不时地能和他碰上面说上话。这次外出，一织便拜托了小野研究员帮他照看陆。

“喏，就是这些。”

没多久小野便从小房间里晃出来，将一本A4大小的文件夹交给一织。

“非常感谢。”

一织摊开文件夹，粗略地翻阅着近一周来关于陆的报告。小野的记录做得很详细，大到生理指标和脑波数据，小到膳食搭配和睡眠时间，都被妥善而详细地记载了下来。然而有一项一织比较关心的指标数据，却并没有找到详细的记录。

“有什么问题吗？”小野瞥见一织的表情，问道。

“……啊，没有，您记录得很详细，帮大忙了。”一织合上文件夹。

“只是，关于‘歌者’的情绪和精神状况，您似乎没有做记录。”

“嗯……因为都很普通，也没什么很特殊的情绪，感觉没有什么好记录的，我就放着了。”小野歪着头回忆道。

看样子他也并没有和陆进行过必要之外的交流，一织想。

“好的，我知道了，无论如何还是感谢您这段时间以来的帮助。”再次鞠了一躬，一织夹着交给他的文件夹，合上大门离开了实验室。

一织久违地站在B107号室的门口时，已经是当天午休之后的事了。

大门随着气动机关细微的喷气声轻启，一织正想一如往常地抬起手敲两下门框示意，却发现观察窗对面床上的被子正鼓作一团，表面正规律而平缓地上下起伏着，仔细看还能看到被子与枕头之间溢出来的橙红色的毛发。

一织将握拳的手背轻轻靠在门框上，食指的指关节点了点轻钢材质的门框。

这样，就算敲过门了。

刻意放慢脚步，一织轻手轻脚地走进室内，缓缓在椅子前坐下，再次翻开小野交给他的文件夹，仔细地检查着他不在的这段时间以来关于陆的报告。

不知是对周遭的气息过于敏感，还是本就在浅眠容易被扰醒，床上那团鼓起的被褥大幅地晃了晃，一颗睡眼惺忪的脑袋顶着一头睡得蓬松的头发从被褥里探了出来。陆左右滚了滚，慢慢地挪动身子从床上坐了起来，用手背揉了揉还没完全睁开的右眼，懵懂地看着一织坐着的方向。

“下午好，七濑先生。”看着刚刚爬起来的陆，一织先行打了声招呼，嘴角隐隐挂着笑意。

听到了自己的招呼声，陆先是愣愣地点了点头，惺忪的双眼却在几秒后肉眼可见地睁大，他连忙抬起头，与一织对视，属于刚起床略显呆滞的神情立马变得鲜活而明亮，眼睛里泛着水润而不可置信的光芒。他惊喜地掀开被子，穿上室内鞋，快步走向一织对面坐下，抬手快速写道：

——好久不见，一织！

这股热络而可爱的劲头，像极了粘人的小动物。

“嗯，好久不见。”仿佛被对方的情绪感染，一织的声音透着一股他自己都没料到的柔和，“我不在的这段时间里，您过的还好吗？”

陆点了点头，又抬笔在之前的话语末端加了一句：

——好慢啊，为什么现在才回来？

看着陆抱怨式的语句，一织无奈地苦笑：“我那边可是刚结束就马上回来了哦，您都这么大了怎么说的话还和小孩子一样。

“还是说，我不在的话您会觉得寂寞呢？”

一织略带玩味地说道，想着他应该会瞪圆双眼，微红着脸，恼羞成怒地写下反驳的话语吧，但却没有等来预想之中的场景。陆只是坐在长桌前，两手集中藏在桌面下，目光下移，嘴角也似是不高兴一般微微撇着。

这倒是让一织感觉有些意外。

——因为，都没有人同我说话嘛。

沉默了几秒，陆伸手拿起笔，慢慢在纸上写道。

——帮一织替班的那位研究员，要不是你事先同我提起过，不然我真的要以为那是什么新型的AI机器人了。

“那个人的性格就是这样的。”

——这种事情我也知道，但是一个人呆着真的很无聊啊。

低着头写字的陆浑身散发着一股说不清的委屈气场。

连自言自语都做不到，陆最后写道。

一织没了辙，他原本多多少少藏了些戏弄对方的心思，但那想法在陆老实而坦率的表达下被彻底击碎成了齑粉。被齑粉所掩埋的地方却又悄悄升起了一小撮不起眼的火苗，雀跃地燃烧着。

原来他真的会觉得寂寞，心底深处小火苗所印照的情绪不由得在嘴角处体现，一织用手指轻轻蹭了蹭鼻子，挡住了那一抹不易察觉的笑意。

“既然如此的话，我有样东西要给您。”一织从大褂口袋里拿出自己专程回家取来的东西，紧紧地握在手里。

作为专属研究员，一织有权利将某些外界的物品在经过报告和审查之后带给收容室内的陆。只要机构审查部门通过检查判断出所带之物不会对收容行为本身和机构方构成威胁，便能获得批准。只不过，若是当真因此发生什么意外，提交申请的研究员本人将要肩负极大的责任。为了机构和研究员本身的安全考虑，此项申请手续通常被设定得十分的繁琐。

然而一织还是利用午休时间将这一繁重而冗长的申请手续办理妥帖，顺利地获得了新物品的提交许可。

按下操作台上的几个按键，台面上的一块方形区域瞬间下沉了少许，露出了一块不大的凹陷区域。将物品放在凹陷区域内，一织再次按下按键，物品便缓慢沉入了操作台内，台面的方形空缺也立马被一块新的同材质矩形版严丝合缝地补上。不一会儿，陆手边的长桌也出现了一块方形空缺，方才一织放进去的物品从空缺口徐徐升上来。

陆拿起被传过来的物品，是一台用得已经有些旧的手机。

“那台是我高中时所使用的手机。”察觉到对方有些疑惑的目光，一织解释道，“经过了一定的处理，无法使用蜂窝移动网络，也只能接入特定的无线局域网……七濑先生，别玩了，先听我说。”

叫住一脸好奇地埋头摆弄手机的陆，一织继续开口。

“原本我是想拿回来您以前的手机，不过在查阅档案时没有发现您和通讯公司的合约记录，只能让您先暂时使用我的旧手机了。虽然在沟通交流方面存在诸多限制，不过还是能使用经过机构修改和开发的内部版Rabbit Chat。已经帮您预先开通了一个账号，功能和普通的RC没什么区别，您可以看一看……”

话还没说完，一织便感觉另一边口袋里的手机传出规则的振动。他拿起来点开屏幕，发现陆已经通过RC给他传了一张笑嘻嘻的表情贴纸。

“……看来，不需要我多做说明，您已经知道怎么用了呢。”一织看着低头打字的陆笑着。

——我好歹也是活在这个时代的人啊！

还接了一个背后冒火的布丁的表情。

——话说回来，一织为什么突然给我一部手机呢？

陆打字的速度比预想中的还要快，一织心想。

“用数码产品打字的话，速度比手写起来更快吧？”一织举起自己的手机向陆示意，“和您交流起来效率就能变高了。

“况且，有了手机的话，即便我不在这里，您也能随时和我说上话，不是吗？”

一织直视陆的双眼，垂下眉眼，眼神变得无比柔和。

“这样一来，您也不会再觉得寂寞了。”

这话仿佛将颜料桶打翻了一般，陆的脸颊自耳尖宛如煮熟的牡丹虾一般，唰地一下变得通红。他挪开视线，低着头拿起手机想要专心打字，但手指像是无法好好听从使唤一般总是误触到其他地方，他只好不停地按着退格键，将手误打出来的字删掉，连带着玻璃对面的一织也察觉到了一丝紧张感。

“七濑先生，您的脸很红哦？”

瞄了一眼屏幕上对方头像旁聊天气泡内不断跳跃着的三个小点，一织开口。

他有点好奇对面打着字的红发男子的反应。

对方翻飞的拇指霎时顿住，一织手机上显示“正在输入中”的气泡也不见了踪影。

不一会儿小气泡又重新蹦回了屏幕内。没过多久，一织便接到了陆传来的信息：

——谁要你突然说出这种让人害羞的话！

——你就不怕我大半夜的用信息打扰你吗？

这次是连发两条。

一织莞尔，拿起手机，没有直接说话，而是同样地在聊天框内写到：

——随时欢迎。


	6. 第五乐章

相比于略显喧嚣的白天，万籁俱寂的夜晚显然更加适合人们独自进行思考，而其中最佳的思考场所，莫过于晚上独自一人泡澡时的浴室——一织是这么觉得的。

擦着蓄有水珠的头发，推开自己的房门，拿起书桌上放着的用来助眠的热牛奶抿了一口，一织将半干的毛巾搭在肩上，腾出手碰了碰桌上仰躺着的手机屏幕。

屏幕亮起，电子钟显示时间为晚上九点半。

觉得牛奶的温度正好，便又拿起杯子大口地喝了两下，一织轻舒一口气，拉开书桌前的办公椅坐下，眼神落在了散落在桌面的一沓A4大小的报告上。

大约一个小时前，和泉三月带着一身烟火气息风尘仆仆地敲开房门，将一个文件夹塞进了一织的手里。打开一看，是一份夹有相片的尸体病理解剖报告。

“这是我陪着我们的法医喝了整整三摊才要到的备份哦！”三月的面色有些发红，一织也注意到哥哥身上除了从烤肉店里沾染上的油烟味之外，还有一丝属于酒精的独特气味。

“之前我不是说过嘛，你的前辈所建立的关于‘歌者’的理论可以解释尸检报告的内容之类的，这次我专程帮你把它给弄回来了。虽然我也不确定这份报告对你有没有帮助，但说不定你能发现什么其他人都没注意到的细节。”

毕竟是我们家一织嘛！这么说着的三月用力拍了拍一织的肩膀，在酒精的催化下显得格外高兴。

在自家哥哥泡澡的空档里，一织本想粗略地扫一眼尸检报告上的内容，却在瞄过几眼之后，忍不住捧起文件夹一字一句地看起来。

尸体表面并未发现弹孔和灼烧痕迹，这一点和一织所持有的情报相符；毒物分析检验并未发现有毒致死物质这一事实，让曾经侥幸猜想过是否可能为集体中毒事件的一织略感遗憾，而其中最让一织留意的，还是报告里对尸体表面的描述，和夹在资料中的照片。

虽然造成死者死亡的直接死因各有差别，但根本死因大都为机械性损伤或机械性窒息，报告也一并表示几乎所有的尸体体表均有不同程度的创伤，无一幸免。一织摘下照片，将它们摊在桌上。现场的勘查照片与尸检照片混杂在一起，露骨地描述着案件的惨状。三月似乎好心地帮一织筛选过，配来的照片中尽量将死者们的脸庞隐藏了起来，但肿大的组织、狰狞的淤青和血肉模糊的创面依旧让他不自觉地屏住了呼吸。而现场的勘查照片也并没有好到哪去，彻底死亡的人类以五花八门，且无法让人觉得舒适的姿势出现在画面中，压着异常猩红的泥泞和沾染着血迹的布片。照片中尸体的数量过多，竟透着一股说不出的荒诞感。

只是这摊泥泞就染血的草坪或泥地而言未免显得过于艳丽了一点，一织将现场照片拎起来单独端详着。虽然无法辨认出草叶的形状，但也无法判断是否是因为受到了设备像素上的制约。是什么织物吗，他暗暗揣测，将手里的照片放回了原处。

很明显能认定这群死者在生前均遭受了不同方式的暴力袭击致死。

一织继续往下看，原本紧皱的眉头随着报告内容的深入愈发得凝重。

一群人遭受暴力袭击致死并不算特殊，但是如果在死者们的身上能发现其他死者的痕迹呢？

报告里特意指出，在尸检过程中，从死者A的指甲缝隙里检测到了皮肤组织碎屑，经过DNA分析后，意外发现属于死者B，而死者C指甲缝里检测到的织物纤维碎屑，则来自于死者A身上所穿的外衣。法医们甚至从某位死者的口腔里获取到了死者C的DNA残留，在对死者C进行尸表检查的过程中，果不其然在他的手掌出发现了一个深可见骨的咬痕。这些残留居然不是个例，一织粗略地扫了一眼后续内容，惊觉到竟有近七成的死者身上留下了袭击过其他人的痕迹。

与其说这是一次惨绝人寰的屠戮，不如说是一群处于癫疯状态下的人类，互相之间不死不休的厮杀。

让人在意的是，各死者的人际网少有交集，说白了只是有着共同爱好的仅一面之缘的陌生人罢了，又是怎样的力量，让近千名互不相识的人在一晚上之间犹如中了蛊毒一般，化身修罗，至死方休？

三月说的没错，尸检报告里揭示的信息确实能，也只能由“歌者”的能力解释——被歌声所控制，音乐节的参与者们内心关于“暴戾”的情绪被强行激发并无限放大，最后酿成了这场惨剧。

本希望是能从哥哥那儿获得些许能证明陆无辜的证据，现在看来反而更像是彻底坐实了“歌者”犯案的可能。一织轻声叹了口气，将摊开的报告重新整理整齐，离开书桌，转身将自己仰躺着摔在了床上，弹簧床垫吸收了一织体重的冲击，又再一次将其传出，一织倒在床上，随着床垫轻轻上下晃了晃。

这种情况下，到底该如何证明七濑先生的无辜呢，一织有些疲惫地阖上双眼。

“嗡嗡——”原本安静地躺在桌上的手机突然间振动起来。

重新爬起身，一织坐在床上向外倾着身子，用力伸手将手机够到了面前。

是陆发过来的Rabbit Chat。

没想到当真在深夜收到了对方传来的讯息，一织有些意外。担心会不会对方遇上了什么紧急情况，一织点开了应用，调出了与陆的对话界面。

大半夜的，对方只是传来了三个字：睡了吗？

不仅没睡，还因为某位一直不愿意配合调查的人暗自头疼，一织暗诽。

“还醒着。”

到底还是没有舍得将心底那小小的腹诽施加给对方。

编辑完回复，一织将枕头立在床头，调整至一个舒适的姿势靠了上去。

仿佛是一直守在手机一旁似的，对话界面里陆的头像旁马上出现了正在输入的提示。

“一织在把手机送给我之前，是不是忘了什么事？”

忘了什么事？一织疑惑，将自己从取回手机到交给对方的步骤在脑内从始至终又过了一遍。

……啊，这么说好像——

“嗡嗡——”，手机再次传来收到讯息的提示。

“我这边可是掌握了一织的小秘密哦！”满载于字词之间的小得意藏不住地溢出屏幕。

一织的眼皮不自觉地跳了跳， 他有种不好的预感。

像是作为不好预感的回应一般，握在手中的手机突然连续振动，一连串的图片顺着电波送达一织的手机。看清载出来的图片后，一织抓着手机猛地坐直了身子，懊恼咋舌。

该死，手机里留存的照片忘了删。

陆发过来的图片是一连串手机截屏，所截的正是曾经的一织保存在手机里，而现在的一织又忘了删除的相册缩略图。

“一织你很喜欢可爱的东西对吧？当年的你存下了许多玩偶和小动物的照片呢。”

“是太忙了吗？没想到你会忘了把这些删掉。啊，还是说其实舍不得？”

“没想到一织你还有这么可爱的喜好啊，感觉像是重新认识你了”，这么说着的陆还发来了一张笑得开怀的粉红色兔子的贴图。

虽然这并非什么羞于启齿的嗜好，一织也不认为对可爱事物的喜好有什么值得感到稀奇的，但他仍像是被当场拆穿了什么深埋于心底的，不愿向外人透露的秘密一般，恼得满脸通红。抬起手感受了一下脸颊的温度，一织只觉得自己臊得莫名其妙：只是被别人发现了自己没有主动透露的爱好而已，为什么反应得如同被抓住三天没有换内衣一般？

当然，后者也从未发生在一织的人生中。

“没有回复了呢，难不成是太害羞了？”，手里的手机继续传来振动。

那边还得寸进尺起来了。

这看来不给个回复能一直闹下去了，一织无奈地举起手机，切至语音模式，用拇指长按住屏幕：

“我的喜好就真的这么奇怪吗？”

为了掩盖住自己心底的臊意，一织刻意压低了自己的嗓音，语气里透着遮掩性的无奈。

这下对面倒是安静下来了，象征着输入中的三个小点在陆的头像旁时隐时现，精灵一般地跳动着，却迟迟不见最终发来的信息，仿佛一直定不下来到底想要说什么。就这么安静了大概三分钟左右，才重新冒出一段带有完整语句的气泡：

“不奇怪倒是不奇怪。”小豆子们还在持续跳跃着。

“虽然不奇怪……”

“但是刚才的语音绝对犯规了。”

“会吗，倒是您刚才在不停调笑我不是吗。”一织忍俊。

“这是两码事！”对面争辩着。

“总之，犯规就是犯规。”

为什么犯规？——一织刚想开口发问，准备按住屏幕的手指却顿住了。

眼前瞬间闪过将陆的脖颈束缚住的红光。

还能有什么原因呢，自己居然连这一点都没有发觉到，一织的喉咙微微发紧。

看着手机里的聊天记录，一织将自己重新陷进了立在床头的靠枕里，陷入了沉思。

☆ ★ ☆

“……所以，你现在打算对‘歌者’的能力进行一场实验？”万理抬起头，放下手中的申请报告，与眼前的一织对视。

“更确切地来说，是针对名为七濑陆的收容个体在正常说话时是否会控制人类情绪的实验。”一织并没有回避自己老师带有审视意味的目光，用食指推了推鼻梁上的平光眼镜，语音语调中不带波澜。

万理的脸上并没有笑意，他用手指点着一织方才提交给他的实验申请报告，向前推了推。

“我能问问看你做这场实验的理由吗。”

“当然没有问题。”

万理的语气里并没留有拒绝的选项，而一织也像是早已预料到会有这么一茬般地，流畅地接了下去。

“首先，对七濑陆进行消声处理的原因是因为警方称在笔录过程中，有数位警方人员受到了他声音的影响和控制，然而根据ANNI早先所保存的，对‘歌者’能力的研究报告上来看，在以往的六例个体处均未发现除歌声以外的其他控制媒介。所以我认为有必要针对这项矛盾进行调查与研究，这也有可能是一次扩充我们对‘歌者’这一异常群体的了解的机会。我所提交的申请报告中已附带我所查阅的资料摘抄，大神老师您也可以对此进行查阅。”

万理支着下颚，微微点头，示意一织继续。

“其次，从我所了解到的信息来看，音乐节恶性事件的死者很可能是受到‘歌者’能力的影响，强行激起了愤怒与暴戾的情绪而导致的大规模集体斗殴事件。而对七濑陆近两周的观察报告上来看对象对机构、对普通人并非抱有强烈的消积负面印象，甚至在适当而合理的交流过后，能准确地配合我方的日常实验准备工作。因此我对七濑陆的能力是否真的属于负面情绪强化类型这一点存在怀疑。

“最后，我认为消声处理并不利于我方获取关于音乐节恶性事件的有效信息。在与他相处两周以来，我能感受到他的性格偏单纯，处事风格比较直接，属于开朗且没有心机的类型。这种类型的人即便内心藏着什么事情，也很容易在日常的对话中一不留神，或被他人通过技巧将话套出来。然而现在七濑陆无法说话，只能通过文字和我方进行交流，而书写或打字所需的时间能提供给他一个思考的机会，从而增大信息获取的难度。

“以上便是我对于实验理由的阐述。”

一织语气平稳，将花了整个上午所准备的腹稿不紧不慢地解释给万理听，而对方在听完时候也没有立刻针对他的发言提出质疑，而是再一次地翻开了手边的申请报告，比照着附带的参考资料将一织重点设计到的论点又重新看了一遍。

片刻后，万理用手指轻轻点了点桌面上的资料，看向了一织。

“能看出来你为此花了不少功夫。”虽然话语仍稍显严肃，但万理脸上的表情已然缓和了不少，“不过，关于你所提的第一点，你应该明白我们无从得知究竟是他‘不能’使用能力，还是他‘不想’这么做。”

“……您说的没错。”沉默片刻后，一织回答道，“但是我仍然认为我们不能单单因此便将可能获取线索的途径封闭起来。况且消声项环也并不会从七濑陆的脖子上摘下来，只需要通过中控降低档位，使他日常说话时的声音能正常传出即可，若是出现紧急情况也能随时恢复项环的抑制力。”

“听你的意思，你像是有把握七濑陆不会对我方人员进行任何形式上的攻击。”

“确实如此。”

“为什么如此相信他？”

“我不觉得他这些日子的行为都是演技。”

“如果发生什么意外，你作为负责人可是需要承担全部责任哦？”

“我对此早有觉悟。”

两人无声地对视着，没过多久，万理放弃一般地“啊”了一声，闭着眼睛用力靠在办公座椅的靠背上，仰着头无奈地叹了口气。

“你既然都已经说到这个份上了，我也没什么好说的了，况且这份预案本身并没什么问题，甚至可以说是做得十分出色。”重新将头晃回原位，万理一脸苦笑地看着和他对答如流的一织。

“这份申请书我会签字并上交给上级的，你可以开始进行实验的准备工作了，不过作为条件，这场实验我会在一旁进行监督。”万理从座位上起身，拍了拍一织的肩膀。

一织垂在身侧握拳的手瞬间松开了。

看着终于放松面颜露出笑容的万理，一织用力地鞠了一躬。

“谢谢大神老师，”他说，“我不会让您失望的。”

一织设计的实验并不复杂：派出一位配齐各项生理传感器的受试者，与‘歌者’在处于完全隔音状态的收容间内独处，调低项环对声音的抑制作用，让‘歌者’说话的同时观察受试者所传回的各项体征，从而判断是否受到能力的影响。

而其他的成员，则呆在收容间外，通过玻璃观察室内受试者和‘歌者’的反应，并作出判断是否需要中断实验。

一织和万理，自然是呆在外面的那一组内的成员。

“我还以为，您能批准我亲自进行这场实验。”准备实验器材的空档里，一织向万理小声嘟囔道。

“怎么可能！”万理笑着摆手，仿佛听到了什么滑稽的天方夜谭，“你可是我们的宝贵人才哦，机构怎么可能任你接触危险。上头已经给我们安排了受试的D级人员了，喏，你看那边，那位先生就是了。”

万理朝一织身后努努嘴，一织回头，看到了一位中等身材的方脸男性在其他工作人员的指导下穿上了特制的体征采集服。

只是瞧见了一眼对方的侧面，他单眼皮的小眼睛便给一织留下了深刻的印象。那并不是指对方的长相是多么具有特色，相反，即便只看侧颜也能判断出他的外表十分大众，扔进人堆或许一时半会还不能立马找到他，但一织没由来地觉得对方的面相十分狠戾，甚至从他的眼底里察觉到了一丝略带凶狠的冷漠。

不愧是死囚犯，一织心里暗叹。

考虑到机构的特殊性和所涉及实验的危险性，D级人员大都是由待行刑的犯人担任。排除伦理和道德因素不论，一织在被告知这点时一度十分怀疑这项决策的安全性。他也尝试着向工作人员提问那些犯人的来历是否符合规定，却被工作人员打着哈哈移开了话题。或许ANNI本身已经与政府部门达成了某些交易也说不定，总之，在那之后该话题在一织心中便被打上了“不能随意谈论”的标签。

带着准备妥当的一帮人，一织站在B107室门口深深吸了口气，将手放在了传感器上。

“声纹确认，和泉一织博士。”

门应声而开。

或许是没有敲门这一点让里面的人察觉到了异常，一织进门时发现陆撑着背对玻璃窗的椅背微微起身，肩膀带着上半身扭转朝向看着这边，双眼警惕地扫视着乌央涌进房间的一众人，眼底写满了防备。在和一织对上视线后，陆愣了愣，眼神中的防备顿然散去，转而换上了疑惑。

身后的人们正叮叮当当地将带来的仪器组装好，各色的显示器和金属匣子逐渐在房间的角落里堆积起来。

“七濑先生，我们这次来是希望同您做一个实验，当然实验本身不会对您造成伤害，还希望您能配合。”小心地跨过铺满地面的信号线，一织打开了麦克风的开关，向对面有些不明所以的陆解释着现在的情况。一位助手轻手轻脚地靠近一织，附在他耳边小声说了些什么，一织听罢微微颔首，随后转头用眼神示意在角落里待命的受试者一切就绪。

那位D级人员的头发被剃得只剩一层毛茬，为了能监测到他大脑皮层的信号点，他被要求带上了几乎将大半个脑袋都包裹住的镂空金属材质头盔。头盔表面接着数不清的管线和外置处理器，像是顶了一座蚂蚁人的摩天都市一般。体征采集服上布满了形态各异的触点和指示灯，不同区域之间被信号线相互交织，最后汇成一股同脑部的管线一并汇集至他身后背着的背包式集成处理发信装置上，充满了一种赛博朋克式的怪异感，让一织不由联想到曾经看过的科幻小说中“缸中之脑”的插图。

收到一织的讯号，那位“缸脑”不发一语地离开靠着的墙面，带着一股子生人勿近的气场，在工作人员的指引下进入了陆的收容间。

陆全身戒备地站在书桌旁，略显局促地四处张望着。一织注意到陆与“缸脑”的视线短暂相交时，他的肩部明显瑟缩了一下。

“信号源稳定，一切准备就绪。”

“实验开始。”

陆脖子处闪着的红光沉寂了两秒，忽地跳成了柔和的绿灯。

“七濑先生，您现在已经可以说话了。”打开麦克风，一织的双眼死死锁定在受试者和陆身上，微皱眉头对陆示意。

或许是被“缸脑”本身的狠戾气质震到，陆的神情有点紧张，他紧紧揪住衣服的前襟，随着“缸脑”的靠近一步步退至墙边，直至背靠墙壁，退无可退，宛若被大型捕食者逼近绝路的无辜的食草动物。

陆的嘴唇颤动地张了张。

“滴”的一声，角落里一处显示器传来了轻微的警报声。

“怎么回事？”万理问道。

“受试者的前额叶皮质出现活跃信号。”负责的工作人员一边处理着信号一边回复道，“信号强度在不断增加，不过总体还在正常值以内。请问是否需要继续实验？”

万理瞥了一眼坐在一旁沉默不语的一织的表情。

“再继续观察一段时间，做好强制中断实验的准备。”万理回复道。

“汇报，受试者的心率开始上升。”

“监测到肾上腺素分泌，受试者掌心有出汗现象。”

“受试者脑皮层活跃度上升显著。”

“受试者有靠近ANNI-07号异常的倾向，已释放轻度电击信号作为警示。”

……

不应该是这样的啊，一织咬紧了嘴唇。虽然不能确定受试者的心情，但从反馈到的数据来看已经很明显地出现兴奋的反应。到底是哪里出现了问题，一织双手攥紧拳头，指甲陷进掌心，到底是为什么让陆只通过声音也能干涉到普通人的情绪反应？难不成他真的是个特例？

他看着陆轻启的双唇，和似是泫然欲泣的表情。

——明明找不到任何客观证据帮它洗脱嫌疑，却能真情实感地站在嫌疑人那边。

一织的脑子里突然响起了万理曾和他说过的话。

——所有被影响的人的唯一共同点，就只是在嫌疑人做笔录时呆在现场而已。

笔录……一织瞬间睁大了眼睛。

“实验暂停！请调高项环的功率，拜托了！”一织猛地转身，向身后忙碌的工作人员们喊道。虽然被一织的反应弄得有些愣神，但大家还是及时地暂停了实验的进程，在一旁待机的机动安保人员也冲进收容间，将那位“缸脑”控制并带了出来。

一织起身面向万理，眼里闪烁着触及真理时兴奋的光芒。

“大神老师，我想向您确认一下，七濑陆在被警方控制初期时的精神状况如何？”

“精神状况……虽然情绪比较稳定，但能明显看出来十分紧张。”

“在做笔录时也是如此吗？”

“嗯，没错。”

一织闭眼用力呼出一口气。

“老师，我有个请求。”他语气坚定，“请让我代替D级人员进行实验。”

万理的眉间瞬间紧蹙，刀子一般的眼神毫不客气地投在一织身上。

你疯了吗？低着头的一织仿佛听见自己的上级如此质问着。

“不管是在警局还是在这里，七濑陆均处于强烈的不安情绪下，我认为此时借助声音对普通人的控制是‘歌者’不自觉的自我保护行为，并不具备普适性。”毫不避让地迎上万理的目光，一织继续补充到，“作为他的专属研究员，他对我更加熟悉，我也自信能消除他的紧张情绪。这样收集到的数据会更加准确。”

“机构的准则里可没有允许将研究员置于危险之中的行为。”

“我相信大神老师，您会和其他的工作人员在这里将我保护得很好。

“更何况，作为研究员，我已经做好了为我所研究的真理而献出生命的准备。”

万理的表情变得有些不忍。

“真是的……你这种偏激的念头到底是跟谁学的啊。”他抬起手，扣在一织的头顶，不顾对方的挣扎用力揉了揉。

“让你去就是了，那种危险的想法不要再有了。”接过从D级人员头上摘下的头盔，万理面色沉痛地将它扔给了一织。

“一定要保护好自己。”看着自己那不让人省心的下属，万理无奈。

将手里的金属头盔小心地戴在头上，一织郑重地向万理点了点头。

结果这下自己变成“缸脑”了，进门后的一织不禁暗想。

头盔很重，背上背着的发信器也很重，脖子和肩膀都传来了超载的疲惫信号，但一织还是抬着头，打量了一圈收容间。房间内的照明大开，陈设和家具都十分普通，虽然不像其他通风采光良好的房间一般充满了阳光温和的味道，但房间内依然满载着一股住着人时的独特味道。

一织知道，那是陆自己的味道。

陆依然缩在书桌旁的墙边，在一织进来之后，虽然身体依然僵硬，表情却逐渐松弛了起来。许是觉得身着实验设备的一织有点滑稽，陆略微眯起了自己的眼角，这让一织多少放下了一直悬着的心。

“七濑先生。”他清了清喉咙，开口道。

“七濑先生，我们不会做任何伤害您的事情，您能相信这点吗？”

对面点点头。

“那么，请您做一个深呼吸，尽量让自己的心情平复下来。”一织用语言指挥陆的行动。

“不要紧张，您不会有事，我也不会有事的。”

遵照着一织的话语，陆闭上眼睛，胸腔扩张，做了一个深呼吸，一织全程看着陆神情的变化，在心里盘算着自己接下来的行动。

“平静下来了吗？”

陆点点头。见状，一织将右手背向身后，冲着玻璃对面的工作人员们比了一个手势。

陆脖颈处项环的提示灯随即转绿。

“七濑先生，您现在可以说话了。”一织柔声道，“说什么都可以，还请您试试看。”

陆显得有点犹豫，也许是先前受试者的反应让他有点不安，一织也并未多加催促，只是用眼神鼓励他。沉默片刻之后，最终下定决心的陆终于抬起眼睛与一织对视，他踌躇着张开嘴唇，小心地发出了三个音。

“……一，一织。”

仿佛一阵清风拂过自己的脑海，一织瞳孔收缩。

他仿佛触碰到了天籁。


	7. 第六乐章

“唔唔唔……一织，今天的蛋包饭也很好吃！”

“是嘛，您喜欢就好。”

一织坐在操作台前，将手里吃剩下的饭团包装袋沙沙地揉成一团塞进了放在脚边的便利店塑料袋里。

昨天的实验，进行得十分成功。

在一织的安抚下，陆的情绪很快安定了下来，一织的各项生命信号也随着无线电准确地化为数值出现在显示器内。最终，一织的各项体征在和陆对话的过程中均趋于稳定，也并没有随着接触时间的增加而出现明显的兴奋或易怒的情绪。在一织的建议和万理的默许下，为了增加样本数量，几位较为面善的工作人员在自愿的情况下也参与了对陆的接触，结果当然和一织一样，一切正常，和与普通人交谈的结果相差无几。

万理对实验结果并没有发表什么异议，他拿出手机拨通了电话，走去走廊处小声地说了些什么，返回监控区后，他笑着冲一织说：“你的生物信息已经作为密匙添加进了消声项环的信任名单里，今后你有权限更改项环的功率了。”

之后，陆的安全等级被下调至Euclid级。

只是，在实验结束之后，一位负责监控心率的工作人员小姐一本正经地找到一织，告诉他在陆刚开口的那段时间里，一织的心跳数有过一阵短暂的提升，不过因其很快地平稳下来并保持在正常值范围内，她也没在实验中专门提及。

“作为直接实验人和异常的直属研究员，即便只是小事，我觉得也还是通知您比较好。”工作人员小姐一脸严肃地冲着一织说到。

像是被别人窥探到了自己的内心，一织耳朵发烫，向好心的同事道了声谢。而这次短暂的心跳加速，被一织自顾自地归纳为初次听到陆的嗓音时所表现出的震惊。

而那位只是开口，就能让人感到心旷神怡的男子，正坐在自己对面，舞着勺子对着眼前的一盘蛋包饭大快朵颐，生动的五官让一织觉得自己似乎还能再吃下一个饭团，脖子间原本醒目的红光已经不在，只有那宛如装饰一般的项环上偶尔呼出的柔和绿光。

“……七濑先生。”

“嗯？”

一织对着陆指了指自己的嘴角右侧。

“您这边沾到番茄酱了。”

“啊？……哦，哦哦。”

陆马上伸出手指擦向自己的嘴角，可惜擦的是和一织镜面对称的，自己的嘴角左侧。

“不是那边。”

“诶？但是你……”

一织倾身贴近眼前的玻璃，在陆诧异的注视下点了点玻璃。

“是这边，您弄反了。”

陆随即调换了擦嘴巴的手，确定了指腹传来的粘质触感后，陆马上抓起了随餐送来的餐巾纸。

“擦，擦干净了吗？”

“再上去些，还剩一点。”一织托着腮指挥陆的行动，“您是怎么做到把番茄酱吃成这样的，都快到脸颊上了。”

“哪有你说的那么夸张！而且我也不是故意的啊，大家吃完饭不都需要擦嘴巴嘛，一织你也不例外。”

“我可不会像小孩子一样吃得满嘴都是。”

“又说我像小孩子！我这边才是更为年长哦？！”

“那您倒是拿出年长者的样子啊。”

虽说陆的安全等级已经被下调，但一织觉得一切和从前也没有什么两样，还是一如既往的按时视察，拌嘴，写报告，就连陆对音乐节事件的回避态度都和以往没有差别。也许唯一的区别就是陆能说话之后，两人语言上往来的回合变得多了。

“我说啊……一织，”陆放下勺子，犹豫着开口，“为什么突然想到要让我说话呢？”

“能够说话难道您不开心吗？”

“开心是很开心，但是这么做对你并没有好处啊？”

“不，其实好处还是有的。”

“咦？”

陆有些吃惊，一织调整坐姿，收回双手交叉在胸前，故作深沉地对陆说：“您看起来很好骗的样子，这样也方便我们套话。”

“……！什，什么啊这个理由！”

“当然是骗您的。”一织掩住嘴角，“您也稍微察觉一下啊。”

“诶——是吗？”陆将信将疑地打量着一织，“但是总感觉一织也会做出这样的事。”

这倒确实如此，一织腹诽。

“说到底这不是您自己的愿望吗？之前还跟我抱怨了来着。”

“嗯？我有这么说过吗？”

“在RC里不是还说过‘语音犯规了’之类的话吗？”

陆歪着头微微蹙眉，嘴里轻声念着“RC、RC”回忆着，忽然，他微微睁大了双眼，松开眉头，脸却不知道为何肉眼可见地红了起来。

“想起来了？”一织问道。

“啊，那……那个意思，其实……”陆支吾着，眼神四下游移，回避着对方的视线。

“您确实是这么说的对吧，想要说话而已，有这么害羞吗？”

“啊……没错，是我说的，哈哈。”陆夸张地打着哈哈，用力点着头，脸颊连同双耳红得像是擦花了的番茄酱一般，“一织理解的没错，我就是这个意思，嗯。”

那您脸红什么，一织虽然觉得疑惑，但还是没有问出口。

“先不说这个！一织不是说我的安全等级降低了吗？”陆连忙转移话题问道。

“是这样。”

“那我是不是很快就能回家了？”

“很遗憾，”一织毫不留情地戳破陆的幻想，“在案件查清之前您还不能离开这里。况且在回归社会之前，机构会对您进行一次融入性评估来确保您不会对其他人造成威胁。就您目前的情况而言，怕是还言之过早吧。”

“……这样啊。”陆耷拉着肩叹了口气，头部两侧仿佛有两片看不见的耳朵一并垂了下来。

“那降低安全等级有什么意义嘛……”他小声嘟囔着。

“一定要说的话，带给您的东西的审查标准也相应放宽些了吧？”一织回忆着机构的制度自言自语道。

“能放宽多少？”

“说不定能拿回部分您自己的所属物的程度？”

语毕，一织顿时感觉有两束充满渴求和讨好意味的目光望向自己。

“那个，一织，”目光的主人叫出了一脸无奈的一织的名字，“我有事情想要拜托你。”

☆ ★ ☆

“是这里吗……”一织比照着手机屏幕上显示的路线图，站在一处两层楼高的公寓前。

眼前是一栋十分常见的古旧式公寓楼，虽然随着经济发展，FA室的高层公寓一栋接着一栋地从地表竖起来，但仍然有那么些老式两层公寓，像是被时光遗忘了一般地，穿插在城市的缝隙里。为一些囊中羞涩的住户提供了一处还算可观的选择。

陆拜托他的事情，是回到他被机构收容之前所居住的地方，取来一些他想要的物品。

“如果可以的话，希望一织能帮我把放在家里的抱枕和几本书带过来。”像是觉得自己的要求有些任性，陆有些不好意思，“抱枕放在床上，书立在书架里，都很好找的。”

陆随后将书名告诉了一织，在一堆打发时间用的小说中突兀地出现了一本童话故事集。

“特意要求把童话带过来，您真的是小孩子吗？”一织疑惑，却被陆反驳道：“真啰嗦！那可是我重要的人送给我的，是很宝贵的东西。”

重要的人，一织突然想起在和陆聊到自己哥哥时，对方眼底闪过的夹杂着些许羡慕的失落。

“……是指，您的哥哥吗？”

“……诶？为，为什么一织会这么想？”陆突然抬高了自己音量，像是受了惊的鸟雀。

“因为您说重要的人啊？”

“那是因为一织自己有哥哥所以才那么理解的吧，也有其他重要的人啊。”陆反驳道，不知为何，一织觉得他的语调有些发虚。

一织还想继续深究，然而陆像是意识到了自己的失言，任凭一织怎么问都不再开口，结果一织只能独自消化着心底的疑问，从管理员处领回陆的公寓钥匙，跟着导航来到了陆的家门前。

公寓的外墙上虽然布满了时间留下的痕迹，但整体却不显得破败，仔细闻还能从一楼半敞的透气窗处嗅到食物的香味。或许是住户们赋予了这栋建筑生的气息吧，一织思考着，踏上了轻轻作响的金属制楼梯，按照钥匙上提示的门牌号找到了陆的房间。

“打扰了。”插入钥匙，一织推开了门。

然后他楞在了门口。

这栋公寓的户型十分简单，房间主体的面积目测起来或许只比机构的收容间大了四叠的样子，从门口便能将内部的布局窥探得一清二楚。室内的装潢与家具也十分简单，角落的单人床，靠墙的电视和正中间的一个懒人沙发是对这间房的最初印象。然而除此之外更加吸引人视线的，则是贴满了房间的各色海报。

一织认出了海报里的主人公：是红到像一织这样完全不关心娱乐圈的人也认识的当红偶像九条天，和他所在的组合TRIGGER。

无法立刻将陆的印象和偶像宅联系起来，一织甚至退回门口重新确认了一遍门牌号，又突然察觉到自己已经用手里的钥匙将房门成功打开了，那就说明自己绝对没有进错房间。竟然震惊出这样的思维漏洞，一织一时说不出话。

小心地关上门，脱下鞋，一织赤脚走进房间，不禁再次感叹。

陆房间内的海报几乎没有重复的款式，内容当然全是TRIGGER闪闪发光的三个人，而其中九条天的占比最大，想必是花了很多心思才收集到的。看着海报里五官精致的男人，一织也不由得在心底承认，即便以男人的眼光来看，九条天的长相也十分出众。

九条天。

在国民组合TRIGGER里以CENTER位的身份出道，天使一般的面容和仿佛被上帝亲吻过的嗓音让他自出道起便收获了大量的人气，随后和成员们推出的专辑几乎都稳坐榜单前三名，出道一年后的演唱会人数在当时可谓是达到了现象级的程度。随着曝光度的上涨，他们的资源也越来越丰厚，三人逐渐开始涉及演艺事业，提交的作品也都获得了很不错的成绩。更难得的是即便投身演艺圈，歌手的本职也丝毫没有落下，再加上本人的态度谦恭，即便不是他的粉丝，也会对他颇具好感。

像是四面八方都有人围着自己一般，一织有点不大自在，他挪开步子，在房间里随处走动着，手无意间抚过电视旁的架子，发现上面摆满了TRIGGER的专辑和演唱会的DVD。

拿起来一看，还是蓝光的。

真不愧是TRIGGER的狂热粉丝，一织叹气。

从震惊中回过神来，一织没有忘记自己的主要任务。为了以防万一，他带了一个大号的编织袋。将它打开摆在房间的正中间，一织在“九条天”营业性的精致笑容的注视下，开始动手收拾陆指名的物品。

陆的东西收拾的十分规整，虽然房间面积不大，东西也比较多，但并没有给人一种很凌乱的感觉。靠近主路的窗户大开着，想必陆在出门时并没有料到自己会有很长一段时间无法回家，也因此虽然离家时间不算太长，但家里还是显而易见地攒起了一层灰。幸亏没有进贼，一织一边感叹着陆的幸运，一边帮他锁上了窗户。

东西不算太多，收拾起来速度很快，将床上的布艺抱枕塞进袋子后，一织专程拿起了陆重点强调的童话故事集端详了起来。封面和书脊随着时间和阳光的照射已经有些泛白，纸张也不免有些发黄，怎么看都是一本很普通的书，但书页保存得十分完好，一丝折痕都找不到，想必一定是被主人很好地珍藏起来了。

一织心头的疑问又压不住地重新泛了上来。

莫不是女朋友？

应该不是，这个念头刚蹦进脑海立马被自己否定：书的版本很旧，算起来应该是陆比较年幼的时候送给他的。如果是女朋友的话不会那么早就认识。

说不定是他的青梅竹马呢？心里却一直有一个声音不断地吵嚷着。

被吵得有些烦了，一织冲着心里的声音大喊闭嘴，有些粗暴地合上书本，连同其他被指名的书一起塞进了袋子里，拉上拉链。

那家伙重要的人是谁本就与我无关，何必要因此而变得心浮气躁的。

拎起编织袋，一织打开门，回头检查着是否有遗落的物品。目光扫过地板上的懒人沙发时，一织沉思了片刻，还是伸手将它一并拎了起来。

“咔嚓”一声，一织好好地锁上了陆的家门。


	8. 第七乐章

一时兴起多拿了一个懒人沙发让一织的返程方式变得十分被动，万般无奈下他只能抬手招来了一辆出租车。也多亏陆所住公寓的地址距离机构大楼算不上太远，这一趟下来还不至于让一织的钱包彻底见底，然而FA市出租车的起步价格仍让一织不免有些心痛。

去找大神老师报销试试吧，一织将司机递给他的小票小心收好，一手挎上满满一袋行李，一手托着懒人沙发回到了楼内。

机构对一织带来的日常用品的审查并未花上太久的时间，接过了好心的工作人员找来的货用小推车，一织道了声谢，推着通过查验的陆的所有物出现在了他的收容室前，同往常一样，站在开启的门口朝里面打了声招呼作为通知，一织进门，发现陆已经站在落地玻璃窗前探着身子看向监控区的大门方向。

“你回来了！”看到一织的陆双眼一闪一闪的，显得十分精神，“麻烦你专门跑一趟了……呜哇，你怎么把这个也带来了？”

一织顺着陆的手指看了一眼手推车里的懒人沙发。

“因为您将它放在电视机前，我想您应该很喜欢躺在上面。还是说我想错了吗？”

“倒是没有错啦，”陆有些不好意思地挠了挠鼻翼，“但是这个，体积不是很大吗？你带过来很不方便吧？”

“反正都已经有一个袋子了，再带上一个也没差。”一织将推车拉到墙边，自己站在了陆跟前，伸出手五指张开，按在玻璃上维持了几秒钟。不一会儿，“滴”的一声提示音响起，眼前的玻璃瞬间向左滑出了一块单人门大小的空间。

并没有使用房间内配置的物品传送系统，一织打开了通往收容室的门，拉着行李走进了陆呆着的房间。

在感应到物品通过后，玻璃门再次“滴”地一声严丝合缝地合上，还原成一块完整的玻璃模样。

陆朝房间内部迈了一步，为一织的手推车腾出了必要的空间。

“一织，你这样亲自送进来，就不怕我突然袭击你，把你打晕之后逃跑吗？”陆不经意间问道，言辞间透着鼓玩闹的意思。

一织站直身子，毫不在意地抬眼上下打量了一番一脸跃跃欲试的陆。

“先姑且不论您的身板能不能成功放倒我，”一织一脸严肃地指了指陆环在声带处的颈环，“那个颈环，除了消音的功能之外，还是我们为了防止您擅自逃跑而设的保险措施。”

他转手指向身后的玻璃，冲着闻言一脸呆愣的陆继续道：

“只要这个颈环处于正在运行的状态下，一旦穿过这块区域，颈环里内置的电极便会被激活，产生20万伏左右的高压。”

“我，我怎么没听说过！”

“只是我没有和您说罢了，虽说瞬间电压很高，但所产生的的电流很小，只是将人电晕的程度，不会致命，所以还请不用担心。”

陆的表情瞬间变得十分精彩。

先是一脸茫然，再随着一织的话语逐渐转成惊愕，慌张，后怕，甚至还有些隐隐的埋怨。内心所想就这么毫无保留地传递给了表情，丝毫没有半点遮掩的意思，十分易懂，也显得分外可爱。

之前逗他时也是这样。

一织十分喜欢陆那直白且生动的反应。

看着他被自己的说辞吓到，手足无措地站在原地的样子，一织终究没忍住，一丝轻笑从嘴角溢了出来。

“骗您的。”

“……诶？”

“虽然颈环和电击的部分是骗您的，但是机构确实有针对异常逃脱时制定的应急方案，还请您不要轻易尝试。”

“你——这——个——人！”

陆有些恼羞成怒地举起拳头，冲着一织做出一副要攻击的样子。

“不要老是耍我啊！”

“您先拿袭击我开玩笑的不是吗？”

“我那是……！”你那不是没有相信嘛！陆在心里抗议着，但也自知理亏没能说出口。

“我也没有真要袭击你嘛……”他小声嘟囔道。

“好了，先来点点看您要求的东西吧。”一织将编织袋从手推车上拎下来放在地上，拉开拉链。陆仍嘟着嘴，蹲下身来拨弄着袋子里的物品。

“有一点我倒是没有想到。”一织俯视着陆的背脊开口。

“没想到您会收藏那么多关于九条天的东西。”

陆翻着行李的手猛地顿住。

“刚进去您家的时候可震撼了，您居然会这么关注他。”

“那、那是因为！”

“您是他的狂热粉丝，没错吧？”

陆没有说话，一织听到他似乎悄悄地舒了一口气。

“嗯，没错，被你发现了。”他抬起头，和一织对视，笑得有些腼腆。

“您可以让我帮您带几张专辑过来的。”

“不用了，”陆摇摇头，继续清点包里的物品，“带来的话也没有设备能够放吧？所以谢谢你，这些就够了……啊，这本童话你带来了呀。”他欣喜地捧起那本封面泛白的童话，翻开书页，将全书粗略地检查了一遍后，脸上的表情顿时变得柔和。

然而一织仍然捕捉到了陆眼底划过的一丝不易察觉的落寞。

到底是珍视那本书，还是送出书的人呢，心底的声音再次发问。

用力压下想要问对方童话的原主人到底是谁的念头，一织从手推车上拿起了懒人沙发。“这个有点脏了，我帮您拍拍。”一织抬起手，不知为何，他不太愿意看见陆望着那本童话时的表情，为了遮掩这股情绪，他只是想随意找件事做而已。

也正因如此，他错过了陆看着他的有些慌张的表情。

“一织，等等……”

察觉到一织抬起的手，陆连忙出声阻止，却还是迟了一步。

“啪”地一声，一织的手拍向了沙发表面，原本安静地伏在布面上的灰尘被掸起，扬在空中。

糟了。

陆一把捂住自己的嘴巴。

他的呼吸肌开始克制不住地收缩。

☆ ★ ☆

陆突然开始毫无征兆地咳嗽。

以为他只是不小心被唾液呛到，一织开始并没有在意，但陆的咳嗽丝毫没有停下的意思，伴着被拖长的呼吸声，让一织察觉到了一丝异常。

“您是被呛到了吗……七濑先生？”

一织回头。

“七濑先生！”

陆“咚”地一声跪倒在地上。

陆不住地用力咳嗽着，胸腔剧烈起伏，像是要将肺部一起呕出来一般。他弯着身子，一手握拳，另一只手用力揪紧自己的前襟，仿佛脱了水的鱼一般大张着嘴，眼泪从他眯起的双眼里渗了出来。

一织果断地触发了房间内连向监控室的警报。

“您还好吗，能不能站起来？”

之后他急忙冲向陆身旁蹲下身，用手撑住陆的身子想将他扶起。在接触到陆的瞬间，他原本握拳的手像是寻到了救星一般猛的攀住了一织的袖子。陆冲着一织摇了摇头，像是要说什么一般地张了张嘴，但被接连不断的咳嗽弄得无法说出一句完整的话。

“我先扶您起来。”

一织的声音里罕见地透出了一丝紧张，他试探地拉过陆攥着自己袖子的手臂，见对方并没有表现出拒绝，便将手臂搭在自己肩上，贴近了陆的身体，扶着他的背慢慢地撑着他起身。

也正是因此，一织听到了从陆的胸腔处传来的，伴随着他呼吸声一阵阵发出的，犹如风箱一般的声音。

一织的瞳孔猛然缩紧。

他侧头看向了呼吸困难的陆，又回头看了一眼被自己扔在角落里的沾满灰尘的懒人沙发。

“您……该不会……！”一贯冷静的脸展现出了慌张的神色。

门外传来了应急部队的脚步声。

ANNI对于突发的紧急情况的反应向来十分迅速，陆被火速赶到的医护和应急部队人员架起，安置在担架车上后马不停蹄地被送进了机构内部的急救室。一织跟着一并跑来，却被告知先在门外稍等片刻，只能喘着粗气在门口焦急地踱着步子。

这种时候急也没用，一织在心里对自己说。他平复着呼吸，走向急救室对面的墙边，转过身靠在墙上，慢慢地一点点跌坐在地上。

陆的肺部传出的声音，很明显是哮鸣音。

一织将额头用力抵在手背上。

没过多久，一位一手插着口袋的白大褂微胖大婶从急救室内晃了出来，她四下望了望，目光随即落在了墙根处坐着的一织。

“你是刚刚那位异常的研究员吗？”她朝着一织晃了晃手里拿着的夹板。

一织迅速起身，理平整白大褂的下摆，快步走到比他矮了将近一个头的大婶跟前。

“没错，我就是。”他连连点头，“请问七濑……请问‘歌者’怎么样了？”

“他的咳嗽和气急已经得到了控制，我们刚刚对他进行了胸部X线和CT检查，可以确定他患有哮喘。”

大婶的眼神从夹板上的记录移开，上下打量了一番一织。

“不过他在送来的时候已经能听见明显的哮鸣音了，身为研究员，你应该也能立刻反应过来他出了什么问题吧？”

“……是。”

大婶猛地将手中的夹板拍在一织头上，虽然力道算不上多大，但却发出了一声响亮的声音，一织被这突如其来的“袭击”吓得耸起了肩。

“既然都已经知道了那为什么不作处理？用一个喷雾剂很难吗？”

大婶抬高了音量，高声责备着一织。

“……那个，”一织咽了口唾沫，喉结上下滚动，“因为事先并不知道他患有哮喘，所以我们并没有准备……”

“什么？”话没说完便被对方打断。

“你是他的专属研究员没错吧，现在你告诉我事先不知道他有哮喘？你的事先调查是怎么做的？”

对方语气中明显带上了对一织的不满，她用力将夹板一把甩在一织胸口。一织低着头，接住身前的夹板，不发一语地站着，默认了自己的失误一般地并没有辩解什么。

看着一脸黯淡的一织，大婶训斥的话语到了嘴边又给咽了回去。她叹了口气，侧过身子指了指急救室内部。

“现在已经可以进去了，你去看看他吧。”大婶的语气缓和了些许。

“幸亏这次没有发生什么很严重的事情，但是你也应该好好反思自己的疏忽，万一发生了什么无法挽回的情况，你又要怎么负责？”

一织点了点头，向大婶恭恭敬敬地鞠了一躬，转身冲进了诊室。

门被“啪”地一声猛地推开，把坐在病床上正在喝水的陆吓了一跳。他转头看向门口气喘吁吁的一织，有些不好意思地打了声招呼，将手里的水杯放在了床头柜上。

一织三步并作两步走到了陆面前，仔细端详着陆的神色，见他不像再有呼吸困难的样子后，安心地松了口气。

“感觉好些了吗，七濑先生？”

“嗯。”陆点了点头，苦笑着开口。

“抱歉哦，一织，给你添麻烦了。”

“……您也知道添麻烦了吗。”

“诶？”

一织双手攥紧，拧起眉头，看向陆的眼神里透着压抑的怒气。

“您既然知道会添麻烦那么为什么不事先告诉我？！哮喘这种事能开玩笑吗？”

陆微微瑟缩。

“因为没有人问过我……”

“这种事情没有人问就不会说吗？！您到底要迟钝到什么地步啊！”一织声音发着颤。

“如果您能早点告诉我的话，我就不会，我就不会……”

我就不会在您旁边拍落沙发上的灰了。

一织咬牙，后半句话梗在他的喉头，始终无法说出口。

眼底的压着的怒气早已被自责和内疚所取代，他慢慢在陆面前蹲下，弓着身子，轻轻牵起对方放在腿上的左手，用力握紧。

“对不起。”他低着头说。

“对不起，七濑先生。”

陆不是没有提醒过自己的，一织回忆起了在自己的手落在沙发上之前，陆有些慌乱的神色，和他开口阻止自己的声音。

那位大婶说得对，说到底这都是自己的错，是自己没有注意到陆的反应，是自己最初的调查有了疏忽。本来这种事情就不应该发生。

是作为调查员的自己的失职。

一只手轻轻地放在了一织头顶。

他有些惊讶地抬头，对上了陆带着歉意的双眼。

“那个，因为感觉一织很难过的样子。”陆缩回手，挠了挠自己的鼻子，自顾自地解释着自己的行为，“但是这不是一织的责任，我也没有要怪你的意思。”

他绽开了一个柔和的微笑。

“所以，一织也不要再道歉了。”

“但是，您这次发病确实是因为我……”

“一织也不知道我有哮喘呀，不知者无罪。”陆重新从床头柜上捧回玻璃杯，手指轻轻抚过杯壁。

“况且我也已经习惯发作的感觉了。”陆笑得有些落寞，“也多亏房间里没有什么毛茸茸的装饰，不然我可能要变成这里的常客了。”

“那样的话我也会提早做好准备……”一织小声反驳道，话说到一半却愣住了。

毛茸茸。

他眼前突然闪过案发现场照片里压在尸体下的那片猩红的泥泞，和旁边同样鲜艳的各种布片。

一织突然抽出手机，点开浏览器开始查找些什么，没过多久，他双眼微微张大，像是终于找到了自己搜寻的东西一般地表情一亮。

“……一织？”看着突然精神的一织，陆有些困惑。

“七濑先生，您的哮喘是先天的吗？”一织突然转换话题。

“诶？……嗯，是的。”

“我也许，找到了能证明您无辜的证据。”一织脸上的表情因自信而显得神采奕奕，朝着陆坚定地点了点头。


	9. 幕间

墙面上表盘内的指针指向了一点钟方向。

地下收容室无法接收到来自外界的自然光，拟窗电子屏中展示的风景永远是程序设计好的那几款，让人摸不透时间流逝的速度。

无机质的机关声响起，收容间的玻璃安全门被打开，陆在安全人员的监视下重新回到了自己的房间。

他揣着急救处开具的处方药和呼吸器，回头朝着将自己送回收容室的工作人员礼貌地鞠躬致谢，对方点了点头，退出收容间，关上了大门。

陆的房间在他离开时已经得到了仔细的清扫，被一织带进来的家具上的灰尘已经消失得无影无踪，仔细闻甚至能嗅到空气清新剂的味道。陆走向书桌旁，拉开抽屉，小心地将手里的药品收拾妥当，继而在桌前的椅子上坐下，伸手拿起了放在桌面上的那本早已翻旧的童话故事集。

他直接翻开至最后一页，小心地拾起了夹在书页中的一封信。

信封上没有邮戳，没有邮票，甚至连寄信人信息和收件人地址都没有注明，仅在右下角用钢笔写上了“七濑陆”的名字，显然是被人直接投放进收信人的邮箱内的。

陆将信封放在桌面上，手指拂过唯一一行娟秀的字迹，垂下眉眼，轻轻叹了口气。

“天哥哥……”

他小声呢喃道。


	10. 第八乐章

普通情况下，对犯罪嫌疑人的裁决通常是靠检查厅向法院起诉，通过庭审由法官宣判对犯人的裁决结果。而若涉及到无法展现在大众视野中的异常的裁决，则需要当地的 ANNI 分部的密切配合。

作为对异常的研究和收容方面的专业机构，ANNI 自然而然地也承担起了对高危险性的异常的鉴定、裁决和收容的作用。为此，各个机构地方分布均会设立专属的作为异常裁决所使用的房间，这点 FA 市分部也自然不例外。

三天后，FA 市 ANNI 建筑 17 楼，异常裁决所内。

虽然称为“异常裁决所”，但房间的内部装潢并没有刻意模仿普通法院的布局，倒是有点警局内提供给搜查课开搜查会议时的房间的意思：一块巨大的电子显示屏装在长方形房间顶端的墙壁上，与室内配套的操控室里的主机相连，屏幕两侧设有安装了远程触控终端与话筒的两排长桌，分别提供给警方和机构方的代表用来商议对异常的最终裁决。除此之外，距离显示屏与长桌所构成的“主舞台”稍远一点的地方，设有五排两列的长椅，供警方、机构或其他相关人士旁听用。

而此时的陆，正被安排在了一排左侧的位置——象征着“被审判者”的座位上，双手被拘束服束缚住，安静地坐着。

一织以负责人的身份坐在陆的旁边，看向正前方分坐于屏幕两侧的各方代表。零度音乐节恶性事件的严重性让两方高层纷纷露面，虽然一织对警方代表并不十分眼熟，但根据仅有过几面之缘的三月的上司——那位年龄稍长且发际线堪忧的警部——都毕恭毕敬地站在一旁这点来看，那位正坐在右侧长桌最靠近屏幕位置的一脸严肃的中年男子，警阶起码在警视以上。

而 ANNI 这边，一织默默扫了一眼，除了自己作为首席研究员的上司大神老师之外，还有收容专家代表，安全人员代表，战术反应人员代表，和坐在警方高层对面的， 正一脸笑眯眯地和身侧工作人员聊天的，ANNI FA 市站点的站点主管——小鸟游音晴先生。

身旁的陆有些难耐地挪了挪身子，察觉到的一织将脸凑近对方的耳畔，轻轻问道：“能坚持住吗？需不需要帮您将束带放松一点？”

陆轻轻摇了摇头。

由于双方均有安全编级为 B 级的人员出席，陆在被送至裁决所之前，在安全人员的要求下束缚住了双手，并将消声项圈的功率调至最大。“根据机构手册所规定，B 级人员不能与拥有影响潜在意识或模因能力的异常直接接触，所以我们需要对 ANNI-07 号采取一些必要的措施，还请您理解。”在一织皱着眉提出异议后，安全人员以略显冰冷却十分得体的语气解释道。这让一织准备好的满肚子辩驳瞬间没了作用。

也正因如此，不愿再增大陆的心理压力，原本应该以负责研究员的身份坐在万理身边的一织，选择了留在陆身边，陪着他坐在旁听席的第一排。

离裁决开始还有一小段时间，一织从随身携带的手提包内将准备好的资料拿出来，在心里反复默念准备好的报告内容。一织对自己在急救室内偶然发现的关键性证据十分有信心，为了确保信息的准确性，他专门拜托三月去确定案发现场是否和自己的设想相吻合。在得到肯定答复后，又着手为陆申请了一系列正对性检查。现下所有的结果已被一织整理成报告，汇集在他手中。

裁决所里的人越聚越多，周遭的空气也免不得被人流搅得有些嘈杂。或许是由于肢体束缚带来的压迫感，陆的表情显得有些紧张，而无法说话又让他无法自我排解，积攒下来的紧张感夹杂着焦躁让陆表现得有些不安分。他眨巴着眼睛四下张望着，视线四处游移，呼吸也隐隐间变得有些急促。

“七濑先生，”察觉到身边人呼吸的异常，一织放下手中的资料，将手伸向口袋里备着的喷雾剂。

“您还好吗？需不需要呼吸器？”

迎上对方关切的目光，陆苦笑着摇了摇头。

犹豫着将喷剂重新收回口袋，一织思索片刻，将手里的资料放在一旁。

“七濑先生。”他轻声叫住陆。

“让您受到这般对待，我很抱歉，不过我现在坐在这里的目的，就是为了能成功解开您的束缚。”

一织轻轻将手搭在了陆被束在胸前的手臂上。

“虽然仍然无法得知您出现在现场的原因，但我相信我的发现，能彻底帮您甩掉杀人犯的嫌疑。

“所以，请相信我作为研究人员的调查能力，您只需要安心地坐在这里就行了。

“其他的交给我。”

从手臂处传来的掌心里的温度，即便隔着拘束服，也依旧十分温暖。

像是被这股温暖所抚慰，陆的表情渐渐放松下来，他闭上眼睛，缓慢地做了个深呼吸，而后微笑着看向一织，冲着他坚定地点了点头。

我相信你，一织仿佛听到陆对自己这般说道。

房间内挂钟的指针不觉间指向了十点。

“那么，在场的各位，”眯眯眼的站点主管摁亮了他眼前的麦克风开关，“关于 ANNI-07 号异常的裁决会现在开始。”

周围陆陆续续传来落座时的脚步声，熙攘的人群逐渐安静下来。

“关于异常所造成的案件的特殊性，想必我不需要向在座的各位解释这一点。虽然无法用普通人的法律进行审理，不过我们会在此综合双方的专业意见后，尽力得出一个合理而妥善的惩罚和处理方式。关于对民众和媒体方的回复，这次也请麻烦警方的相关宣传部门进行处理了。”

闻言，警方的高层代表微微点了点头，并没有拒绝，看样子之前已经有过类似的安排。不过从他像是拴了铅块的眉头来看，这次官方声明的难度显然比曾经高了好几个量级。

“那么，按照惯例，先由警方代表陈述一下案件背景和调查成果。”

小鸟游主管冲着对面做了一个“请”的手势，坐在长桌末端的那位年长警部随机站起身，向着 ANNI 代表席和旁听的众人欠了欠身。

“敝姓白井，任职搜查一课暴力犯罪三系的警部。还请由我来向各位简单介绍一下该案的细节。

“〇〇月〇〇日晚凌晨许，警方接到报警电话，报案人当时处于极度紧张的状态，不断重复‘杀人了’，‘救救我’等字眼，从背景音里也能听到十分嘈杂的怒吼与惨叫声。我方接线员准备询问诸如地址等的细节时，对方的电话被突然切断，并处于无法接通的状态。该异常情况立刻得到重视，我方马上联系运营商配合，通过卫星定位到了报案人的所在位置，正是ZERO公园中央广场内。

“由于报案时零度音乐节并未结束，考虑到现场人数和案件的潜在程度，我方派遣了大量警力赶往现场。遗憾的是，那位异常是我们在现场发现的唯一一位生命体征相对完好的幸存者。而其他人……”警部稍微停顿了会，“经过抢救，确实有一部分人保住了性命。但由于伤势主要集中在头部，生还者全数处于无法正常沟通的状态，所以我们也没法通过生还者了解到事发当时的真实情况。

“最初我们将异常以幸存者的身份保护起来，然而在带回警局进行笔录的过程中，该异常对我方参加笔录的工作人员发动了轻度的脑控能力。考虑到其异常的能力有作为凶器的可能，且异常宣称自己为事后到场却无法提供确切的不在场证明，我方遂将其认定为犯罪嫌疑人，并联系 ANNI 进行收容。”

屏幕里放着警方准备好的演示文档，随着警部的话音切到了案发现场的照片页。远处舞台上明亮到刺眼的光和地上阴影里横七竖八倒作一团的尸体构成了强烈的对比。过于残酷的场面让旁听席上的部分人忍不住窃窃私语。一织瞄了一眼身旁的陆，他安静地靠在长椅的靠背上，微微低头，垂着眼睛，并没有看屏幕里展示的内容。

“在对现场的勘察工作中，并没有发现任何火药、弹壳和弹孔的残留，且尸检报告显示死者多属暴力致死，可以确定这起事件中并未涉及到非法枪支问题。然而根据走访，周边民众案发前后并未目击到大群可疑持械团体，且经过调查，几乎所有的死者身上都能或多或少地检测到其他死者的 DNA 或织物纤维。综合考虑下来，我们将其认定为特大型的群体斗殴事件，且该异常为犯人的嫌疑显著提高。”

“关于这一点，请让我继续为大家说明。”万理随后接过了话头，“首先自我介绍一下，敝姓大神，是 ANNI FA 站点的首席研究员。关于 ANNI-07 号异常的能力在我们的调查研究下已得到确认。或许在座有人对‘歌者’这个称呼有印象，ANNI-07 号已被确认为‘歌者’，即能借助歌声，通过自己的声音对目标进行意识和情绪上的操控，具体细节如屏幕上所示。”

屏幕上随即展现了部分可公开的关于“歌者”的研究信息，这使得旁听的众人再次小声议论起来。

“当然，”警部继续补充道，“我们现在仍未发现能证明该异常为凶手的直接证据，但若是没有其他嫌疑人，或没能找到证明其无辜的证据，我们也有理由将其判作犯人。”

看来警方已经将七濑先生视作凶手了，一织心想。

“谢谢白井先生的说明，接着是我们 ANNI 方的阐述时间了。”小鸟游主管说着，万理随即转头向一织递了一个眼神。

一织拎起手边的资料。

“那么，就由 ANNI-07 号的专属研究员向各位做出相应的说明。”

接过工作人员递来的话筒，一织从座位上起身，走向机构方的长桌旁站定。陆坐在原处，眼神追随着一织的身影，与转身看向旁听席的一织视线相交后，陆张嘴，无声地冲一织道了声加油。

换来的是一织的一个坚定而温柔的笑容。

“各位好，我叫和泉一织，是‘歌者’的研究员。”冷静而沉着的声音通过话筒传出。“我们已经找到了能证明‘歌者’无辜的证据。”

这话宛如一颗沸石，让原本平静的裁决所内瞬间炸开了锅，除了万理和小鸟游以外，坐在长桌旁的其他人都一脸不可置信地转头看向一织，先前发言的警部甚至掏出了随身带的手帕开始擦额头上的汗。就连当事人本人脸上都写满了迷茫，怔怔地看着一织。

“在提出证据之前，”一织用话筒的音量盖住了众人的议论声，“我想麻烦警方展示一下案发现场的照片。”

一织的要求很快得到回应，屏幕上不一会儿以九宫格的样式排开了九张现场照片。

“非常感谢。”一织拿出准备好的激光笔，将光点挪到了尸体身下，“我想各位都知道，零度音乐节是在草地上举办的，然而照片上的这块泥泞的颜色和质感，我认为和草地均相差甚远。我想警方一定对此有自己的调查结果。”

“您指出的那一块是一堆沾满了血的羽毛。”警方现场勘查代表说道，“确实，现场散落着许多堆这种被血浸湿，被踩踏后的羽毛团。据我们的调查，是因为音乐节在凌晨跨点时安排了多人枕头仗的活动。”

作为 FA 市的特色活动，零度音乐节的其中一个卖点便是每届都不同的跨点活动。

“感谢您的说明。那么我是否可以认为，直到案发前的那一刻，现场都被漫天飞舞的羽毛所笼盖呢？”

虽然没有弄明白一织这么问的意义，警方代表还是点了点头。

“如果是这样的话，那么很可惜，‘歌者’是无法在现场停留的。至于理由，是因为他患有严重的先天性哮喘，仅仅只是站在那种环境下都能引起严重的气喘，更别说是开口唱歌了。”

“你说什么？！”白井警部震惊地站了起来。

一织将带着的资料交给警方代表。

“这也不怪警方没有发现，判断是否患有哮喘的检查确实不包括在体检范围内。为了确保准确性，在察觉到他的病情后我们便对‘歌者’进行了包括支气管激发试验、支气管舒张试验和 PEF 变异率测定的一系列检测，结果均可确诊其患有哮喘。

“而在事发之后，羽毛的来源被切断，而四散的羽毛也因血液等原因被粘在了地上，那时‘歌者’再前往现场也没问题了。”

白井警部一脸铁青地看着报告，说不上话。

“既然如此的话，”坐在最靠里侧的警方高层代表开口，“‘歌者’为何没有一开始就坦白自己的病情？这条情报对他很有利不是吗。”

“关于这点，我想他并没有意识到自己的病情能帮助他脱罪。”一织答道，“当时现场除开舞台外并没有其他光源，周围的能见度并不算高，‘歌者’很有可能并没有意识到地上堆满了羽毛。再加上这位异常的性格本身有点……”他顿了顿，斟酌着措辞，“……有点天然，其他人没有问题的情况下他压根没想过主动坦白病情，所以才瞒了这么长时间。”

对方沉默片刻，点了点头，没再表态。

“……我想现在在座的各位对ANNI-07号的不在场证明已经了解得十分清楚了。”见双方并没有继续对话，小鸟游主管开口道，“我想请问警方代表，我可否认为现在针对ANNI-07号的嫌疑已经被洗清了？”

虽然没有直接承认，但对方也并没有否认小鸟游主管的话。

“那么，还请撤销对 ANNI-07 号关于音乐节事件的指控。当然，即便它是无辜的，其身为异常这一事实本身也没有改变，我们 ANNI 会继续对它进行适当的收容，这点请不要担心。”

一织放下话筒，输了口气。

他转头看向台下坐着的陆，他仍旧只是愣愣地坐着，像是没有跟上事态的发展一般地眨巴着眼睛，瞳孔里的光却比一织所见到的任何一天都要亮。

太好了呢，七濑先生。一织小声地朝着陆说道。

就在此时。

“咚咚咚”，传来了敲门声，开门后一群身着制服的警员走了进来。

“不好意思打扰了，”领头的警员冲着台前的各位代表敬了个礼，恭敬地开口，“之前在案发现场发现的录音带经过我们的抢修已经修复了 70%左右，然而在检查修复过后的音频文件时，在场的工作人员们均表现了不同程度的狂躁和易怒症状。我们认为这卷带子可能和异常有关，所以将它带了过来。”

语毕，他欠了欠身，侧身给另一名拎着密码箱的警员让出了一条路。

万理率先起身，接过了对方递来的箱子，其他坐在旁听席的研究员也抑制不住好奇心跟着围了过来。

密码箱在众目睽睽下被打开。

“……这是……！”万理的脸色瞬间变得十分难看。

“这不是那卷从机构里失踪的录音带吗？”周围有人传出惊呼。


	11. 第九乐章

ANNI 的走道里突然之间变得熙攘起来。

身着不同服饰的安全人员和收容专家或走或跑地穿过走廊，偶尔还能碰上几位平日里即便是地震都不愿从自己的实验室里挪动一步的研究员。虽然步速各异，但大家脸上的表情却是一致的严肃。

就连自己身旁的一织也像是被这氛围感染了一般地一脸凝重，陆悄悄瞟了一眼走在自己右侧的一织，缩了缩脖子。

先前被束缚住的双手已经彻底得到解放，袖子上的束带此刻也安静地垂在身子两侧，随着陆的步伐轻轻摆动。脖子上的消声项环自然也已经回归至泛着柔和绿光的档位。

突然间一股力道将陆往右猛地一拉，毫无准备的他被拉得一个趔趄，刚刚站稳，左侧一位垂着脑袋闷头疾走的研究员像是感应器坏掉的扫地机器人一般，笔直地通过陆几秒前还站着的位置，擦着陆的衣摆旁若无人地将愣在原地的陆甩在身后。

“啊……谢谢。”多亏了一织的援手，自己才没和那位研究员发生“碰撞事故”。向一织道了声谢后，陆猛然想起那位失礼的研究员差点撞到自己却连句抱歉都没留下，刚准备冲着他的背影抱怨两句，却发现别人早已消失在了走廊的拐角处，连片影子都摸不着了。

“……怎么回事啊，那个人。”陆不满道。

松开拉住陆手臂的左手，一织绕到陆的左边。

“先走吧。”他说，抬手轻轻拍了拍发愣的陆的后背。

“再怎么赶也不能走路不看路啊。”陆小声嘟囔着，加快几步追上了左前方一织的步伐。

半个小时前，陆的裁决会匆匆落幕。

那声不知是由哪位研究员传出的惊叹让现场的氛围瞬间变得焦灼，人群窃窃议论着，不止是小鸟游主管，就连对面坐着的警方高层代表的眉头都逐渐锁了起来。万理将密码箱小心扣好，交给身旁的收容人员后绕至小鸟游主管身旁，俯下身子在他耳侧小声说了些什么。两人面色凝重地交换了些许意见，小鸟游主管终在一段沉默之后点了点头。

他按开话筒开关。

“现在的情况有点特殊，”他说，“根据警方所描述的现象和这卷带子的外表来看，我们怀疑它是曾经从机构内失踪的 ANNI-09 号异常。我们会立即对它进行鉴定，若鉴定属实，根据我方对 ANNI-09 号的研究资料显示，其作为作案工具的可能性将非常大。

“当然，至于 ANNI-07。”小鸟游主管看向坐在位置上的陆，笑容和蔼，“我方会暂时解除他的第一嫌疑身份，和与其对应的安全防范措施。在事件彻底水落石出之前，ANNI-07 依旧会被我方妥善收容，我们也自然会尽最大努力配合警方的工作，争取早日真相大白。

“那么，今天就先到这里。”给出了一个十分匆忙的结尾发言，小鸟游主管在一众安全人员的陪同下，迅速离开了裁决所。

在小鸟游主管刚走出门的那一刹那，陆便听到脖子上出现极细微的一声提示音。他转头，发现一织不知何时冲自己按下了项环的遥控开关。将遥控器收回口袋里，一织走向陆身边，帮他松开了拘束服的束带。

只是，陆心想，不知道为什么，明明自己的嫌疑已经被洗清，他的神情却并没有显得多么高兴。

“一织君！”万理站在长桌边，朝一织招了招手。

束带已经被彻底解开，禁锢着双臂的限制顿时消失。陆站起身子看向站在万理身前的一织的背影，甩了甩放松的双手。

不一会儿，一织返回到了陆的身边。

“现在很忙吗？”观察着一织的神色，陆开口问道，“如果一织很忙的话，我可以自己先回去，不用麻烦你的。”

大楼地面以上的构造本身不算复杂，陆还能回忆起来时的路。若是碰上门禁，只要麻烦一下四周的工作人员就行了，他心想。

“等一下。”一织叫住在心底暗暗盘算返程路线的陆，“大神老师让我带着您一起，去一趟他的办公室。”

“……诶？”陆抬手指向自己，疑惑地看着一织，“我也一起去？”

一织点点头，表情若有所思。

万理的办公室位于地下的异常收容中心内，从 17 楼出发多少需要走一段不短的距离。陆比一织慢上半步左右，在他斜后方默默跟着。在陆差点被另一位匆忙的研究员撞到之后，一织便不着痕迹地调换了两人的站位，却也并未同陆多说什么，只是不发一语地朝前走着。

虽然两人相处以来也有过彼此都不说话的经历，但陆现在却格外无法忍受此时梗在他们俩之间的沉默的气氛。他加快一步与一织并排，侧着头偷偷看向对方的表情，却无法从他正经的五官里读出丝毫的，关于他为何并没有因陆脱罪而高兴的提示。

这也没办法，毕竟自己也并非什么微表情专家，况且一织一直都是这么一张严肃的脸。

但陆无法用这个理由说服他自己。他不喜欢彼此之间存在凝重的氛围，这简直比扼住喉咙，束缚双手还要来的难受。

“一织……”下决心打破这令人讨厌的气氛，陆小心地开口，“那个……是不是发生了什么很棘手的事情？”

“嗯？为什么您会这么想？”一织转过头问，在看清陆脸上的表情后瞬间明白了对方没有说出口的话。

他停下脚步，轻轻舒一口气，冲着陆露出了一个苦笑。

“也是呢……抱歉，还没同您道贺。”一织说。

“恭喜您成功脱离嫌疑。”

仅仅是这淡淡的一句话，便足以吹飞一路上压在陆心头的那颗沉重的巨石。

“太好了。”陆弯下他那好看的眉眼，“我还以为你都不会为我高兴。”

“当然是高兴的，毕竟真要算起来，您能脱罪大部分都是我的功劳。”

啊，还是熟悉的味道，陆心想，他竟为此时一织一如往常的毒舌高兴起来。

“嘿嘿，的确，真的多亏了一织。”他老实承认。

“……没什么，这是我应该做的。”稍微沉默了一会，一织偏过头，继续迈开了步子。虽然表情管理得很好，但陆仍旧察觉到了被对方刻意掩藏起来的些微害羞的心思。

明明是自己主动“邀功”，受到坦率回应之后反而先害羞了起来，想着这就是一织可爱的地方，陆脸上挂着笑着追了上去。

“说起来啊，那位首席研究员……是姓大神来着？为什么那位先生要把我也一并叫过去呢？”

一织望了一眼身旁歪着头自言自语的陆，没有答话。

“莫非是和那个突然出现的录音带有关系？”

“……也可以这么说。”

“诶？这么说一织你已经知道让我过去的目的了？”

“不，我不知道。”叹了口气，一织拧了拧自己皱起的眉心，“不过这个节骨眼上叫您过去的原因，我大致能猜出来。”

言下之意必然与那卷录音带有脱不开的关系。

“但，只是录音带而已吧？”陆不自觉地咽了咽唾沫，“一个没有意识的物体值得如此紧张吗？”

不过这么说起来，好像刚才在裁决所里还听到了什么“失踪”之类的信息，陆暗自思索。

“那并不是卷普通的录音带，那是被机构所收容的异常 ANNI-09。”片刻后一织开口。

“它的能力和您十分类似，也能操纵人类的大脑。”

“诶？”

一织点点头，作为给一脸震惊且好奇的陆的回答：“听完这卷录音带的人，性格会随着时间的流逝发生翻天覆地的变化：善良的人会变得邪恶，温柔的人会变得粗暴，天真的人会变得世故。受害者最终都会走上一条比较极端的道路，要么引起一场恶性事件，要么直接自寻短见。因为性格的转变是循序渐进的，等到他们的亲朋好友察觉出不对劲时，悲剧往往已经发生了。”

陆脑海里闪过了过去电视新闻里媒体记者采访嫌疑人家属时的场景：“他一直是个好孩子，我也不知道他为什么会干出那样的事”，“平常？平常感觉很老实的一个人啊。”，那些眼部被用一条粗长的黑色横条挡住的男男女女们，总是或悲痛或无辜地朝着眼前的摄影机描绘着疑犯的画像。陆曾经也怀疑过那些说辞或许只是他们为了逃避良心的谴责而生出的借口，而现在看来，他们可能真的只是说出了实情罢了。

“异常 ANNI-09 在进入机构之前，被当成一卷普通的录音带收在了 FA 市的图书馆内。或许它曾经是一卷很普通的带子，只是被某个我们现在仍未查明的原因所影响，‘觉醒’了这项能力也说不定。无论如何，它曾被许多人接触过，也因此导致 FA 市的治安有过一段比较严峻的时期。与它相关的都市传说还曾广为流传过一段时间。”

“……啊！难道说，是那个‘粉色录音带’？”陆单手握拳，在掌心中轻轻敲了敲，“我有听人说起过，什么‘会将人类的灵魂摄入并封存在录音带中’之类的，因为听着太离奇了也就没有太在意。”

“明明您自己也算是超能力者，还会觉得这种故事荒诞吗？”

“自己的能力和非生物体的能力是两码事！”

笑着避开了陆不带力道的拳头，一织继续道：“没错，的确是‘粉色录音带’。虽然都市传说里的内容多少会经过再创作而和现实情况有所差别，然而对异常 ANNI-09 外表上的记录倒是大体一致。或许也正是因为它外表看上去只是一卷录有德彪西所著《月光》的粉红色的录音带，才会让人对这段都市传说印象深刻吧。”

“都市传说啊……”陆若有所思地打量了一织一眼，“说起来，一织你明明看起来完全不像是会调查都市传说真相的人的样子，为什么会来ANNI工作啊？毕竟ANNI里的异常都很有都市传说的风格。”

一织的脚步不经意间停了下来。

陆有些诧异地回过头，望着低头站在原地的一织。刘海因为重力的原因洒在一织额前，在走廊灯的照射下往一织的眼部投下了一片阴影，让陆看不清他的表情。

“……一织？”

“等以后有机会了，我再说给您听。”一织抬起头，朝着陆展开了一个略显苦涩的笑容。

☆ ★ ☆

推开万理办公室的大门，陆意外地发现除了万理本人以外，办公室内还聚集着不少人。他们统一穿着白大褂，神情各异地转头看向推开门的两人，被他们围在中间的万理坐在自己的座位上，表情严肃，仿佛先前在与其他研究员们商量着什么。

一织倒是没对突然出现的人群表现出任何惊讶，他向办公室内的众人微微点头示意，便拉着陆避开人群径直走向万理面前。

“大神老师，我将七濑先生带过来了。”一织开口道，语气中透着股公事公办的味道。

陆被一织扣住左手手腕，站在他身后含蓄地打量着周围的研究员。说不上缘由地，陆总觉得其他研究员望向自己的眼神带有某种目的性，盯得他汗毛都不自觉地站了起来。陆缩了缩脖子，收回眼神，朝前与万理对视，被对方回以一个歉意的微笑。

“麻烦你了，一织君。”万理十指交叉托着下巴，重新望向一织。

“看你的表情，我想你应该已经猜到我叫你们俩来的目的了。”沉默片刻，万理苦笑着开口道。

“……既然大神老师已经猜到我猜出了您叫我们来的目的，”片刻后，一织说道，“想必您也能猜出我对此的态度吧。”

万理挑了挑眉，不置可否。

“和泉博士。”旁边一位矮个子研究员开口。

“‘歌者’是我们现有的唯一线索。我不否认这项临时计划充满了漏洞，但这也是我们在如今的情况下能想出来的唯一办法了。”

“请问在提出这项临时计划时是否有人考虑过‘歌者’的个体安全。更何况他才刚被解除嫌疑，安全等级也降至了 SAFE 级，按照机构的规章，他完全可以按照其意愿进行社会融入训练，他并没有义务成为机构的工具不是吗。”

“我们的确无法百分百确保‘歌者’本身的安全，但这并不是针对他，换成其他受试者，我们也同样无法百分百确保对方的安全。更何况你曾经在报告中提到过‘歌者’承认自己是被案发现场的声音吸引至现场，现阶段我们能找到的可以与之交流的目击者也只剩他了。若他会被 ANNI-09 里的声音所影响，那早在案发当晚就已经被影响了，然而‘歌者’在收容后的各项指标都十分正常，这说明‘歌者’本身对 ANNI-09 号具有抗性也说不定。为了探寻真相，我认为这是必须要承受的风险。”另一个戴眼镜的高个子研究员开口道。陆认出了对方，是那位和自己有过几面之缘的，名为“小野”的研究员。

“您的观点本身是建立在‘案发当晚的声音确实来自 ANNI-09’这一假设的基础上的，但您是否考虑过，那有可能并非是 ANNI-09 所产生的声音呢？”一织毫不客气地反驳，“若由我们来承担这项风险，我也并不会有所微词，然而‘歌者’并不属于 ANNI，我不认为 ANNI 在探究真相路上所遇到的风险该由一个外人来承担。”

“你说它不属于 ANNI，”对方冷笑了一声，“然而事实上它可是作为异常 ANNI-07 被收容在机构内哦？在紧急情况下让一位对声音敏感且有能力判断真假的异常帮个忙又有什么错？和泉博士，若其他人都和你一样讲‘人情’，我们的研究也就不用再继续下去了。”

“我并不是讲‘人情’，我是出于对有智慧生命的尊重。他身为异常之前，同样是一位有思想和意识的独立生命体，这点和我们普通人类没有什么差别。机构的宗旨是保护性收容的同时规范异常的行为，从没有过异常属于机构的说法。您既然需要他的帮助，敢问您征求过他自己的意见吗？”

气氛有些剑拔弩张，以小野为代表的一众研究员虽不再说话，但也并未被一织说服，只是冷着脸看向一织。一织也并不避讳其他人投向他的冷漠的眼神，身板挺直，默默地等着万理最终的决定。

“那个……虽然感觉你们在谈论关于我的事情，但是我完全没有跟上……”

趁着两人对话的空档，陆怯生生地插道。

仿佛拔掉了被吹得紧绷的救生圈的气门芯一般，陆状况外的发问让现场的氛围顿时缓和了不少。万理看向仍有些摸不着头脑的陆，笑容柔和道：“确实呢，不管怎么说也应该征求一下作为当事人的你的意见。

“一织君和你说过关于 ANNI-09 号异常的事了吗？”

“说了。”陆大方承认。

“那么，我这里也能省掉一些说明和解释了。”万理从抽屉里拿出来一份计划书，放在陆面前的桌面上。

“我们想借用你的力量，帮助我们鉴定零度音乐节的惨案是否正是由异常 ANNI-09 所引起。”

“……诶？我吗？我可以吗？”陆有些诧异，“我并不具备相关的知识哦，要怎么鉴定……”

“很简单，只要听一下录音带，并和你记忆中案发当晚所听到的声音进行比对就行了。”万理言辞恳切，“更何况你身为‘歌者’，对声音的敏感度比我们普通人高出了一大截，也正因为如此，这件事只有听过了案发时现场传出来的声音的你才能做到。”

万理话锋一转：“当然，一织君所担心的也并非空穴来风，让你与 ANNI-09 直接接触，对于你而言的确存在着一定的危险性。我们无法确保它对你人格、意识和模因上所可能产生的影响，作为首席研究员，我只能承诺尽最大努力保障你的安全，在接触完毕之后也会对你进行必要的心理测评和咨询。我完全能理解你因此做出了不愿意协助我们的决定，只是，身为 ANNI FA 分站点的首席研究员，我仍然希望你能再考虑一下是否接受我们的委托。”

“七濑先生，”一织接过万理的话茬，背对着陆开口，“这并非您的义务，您若是觉得为难，直接拒绝就好。”

“但是，如果我拒绝帮忙的话，你们会很难办吧？”陆歪着头看向一织的表情，“一织也会觉得为难吗？”

“……恕我无法回答您的问题，我不希望自己成为影响您判断的因素之一。”

陆不再继续说话，他只是目不转睛地盯着一织的表情，仿佛要在对方的脸上盯出一个洞一般。被盯得有些不自在，一织抬手蹭了蹭鼻子，有些为难地撇开了自己的脸。

“您再怎么看也看不出来什么的，七濑先生。”一织扭着脸无奈道。

“……总之，一织希望我按照自己的想法来，没错吧？”陆终于放弃了“盯人战术”，收回了自己的目光。

“没错。”

“那么，我愿意直接和 ANNI-09 接触。”

话音刚落，不仅一织，连万理也一脸惊愕地看向陆。

“您到底有没有听懂我和您说的话啊？！”一织勃然道，他焦急地握住陆的肩膀，指尖因发力而泛白。

“我不是让您不用顾虑其他人吗，为什么您还要这么做！”

“这就是……我自己的意思啊！……痛……”

陆伸手抓住一织握住自己肩膀的手腕，皱着眉小声吃痛道。被他这声抱怨提醒，一织才恍然察觉到自己不自觉施加给对方的力道，赶忙松开手，看向陆的表情除了不解与责备外又多了一份愧疚，显得分外复杂。

“我知道一织你在担心我，这也是我经过深思熟虑后的结果。”

“您口中的‘深思熟虑’真的很值得怀疑。”

“……啊——！你这人真是！”回瞪向对方，陆开口，“不管怎么看这卷录音带都很让你们为难吧？一织你为了帮我洗脱嫌疑付出了那么多，我也会想回报你，为你做一点什么啊！

“既然只有我能分辩出来现场的音乐是否来自于 ANNI-09，那就让我试试看嘛，我是‘歌者’，操纵人的性格什么的我也会，别看我这样，我也是能自己保护好自己的，我可不想被一织你看扁了！”

况且，自己还有必须要调查的事情——陆在心里小声道。

被陆的豪言壮语冲击得楞在原地，一织睁大了眼睛不发一语地看着眼前气鼓鼓的男子。

“……我哪是看扁您啊？我这是……”

“好了好了。”见一织还要准备反驳，万理一脸笑眯眯地打断了他的话，“既然陆君都已经这么说了，一织君也尊重一下他的想法如何？”

“……大神老师……”

一织彻底没了脾气。

“那么，陆君，我代表 ANNI 对你的付出表示诚挚的感谢，随后会有负责人带你前往实验场所进行前期准备，还请随我过来。”万理起身，说着打开了自己办公室的门。陆回头看了一织一眼，见对方并未阻拦，便在万理的引领下走了出去。

看着陆离开的背影，一织无奈地叹了口气。


	12. 第十乐章

与 ANNI-09 的接触实验被安排在万理办公室附近的一间声场实验室进行。实验室看起来和录音棚差不多，实验目标和受试者被安排在绝对隔音的房间内，其他工作人员在操作室通过观察窗判断实验进展的情况。

先前对陆进行的实验中，一织穿过的全套体征采集装备此时已经完完整整地套在了陆身上，他谢过帮自己将这身麻烦的装备收拾妥帖的工作人员，晃晃悠悠地走向墙边放置的供人休息的长椅旁，确认不会磕碰到身上那些并不确定到底多贵重的设备后，他小心而缓慢地在长椅末端的座位屈膝坐下，摸索到了一个相对舒适的姿势半撑在扶手上，扭头打量着实验室内忙碌的人群。

会怕吗？心底有一个声音柔和地发问。

陆闭上眼睛，缓缓做了个深呼吸。

说不怕是骗人的，即使自己曾经夸下海口说有能力保护自己，但陆并没有任何接触过其他类似能力的异常，更别提被类脑控的能力所攻击的经验了。他只能相信并依靠自己的本能守住自己重要的核，然而本能又有多大的作用呢？老实说，陆并不知道。

更别说是一位自幼体弱多病，有时甚至无法自主地控制住自己能力的半吊子“歌者”的本能了。

但他无法放过这个机会，无法放过能再一次听到案发现场里自己一直在意的，属于“那个人”的声音的机会。

独自寻找了近四个月的时间，好不容易探查到了微弱的线索，循着“那个人”的踪迹却被卷入了自己无法预料也不忍所见的麻烦中。虽然不知为何自己曾经听见的线索此时与一卷存在于都市传说里的录音带连接在了一起，也有可能带子里录下的声音和“那个人”完全没有关系，但只要有获取到丝毫线索的可能性，陆便无论如何也要尝试。

请原谅我的任性，陆在心里朝着自己那位毒舌而可靠的专属研究员小声道歉。

不过，虽然这项决定混杂了自己的私心，但希望报答他的心情不是假的。虽然现在惹他生气了，但之后再将自己的想法好好地传递给他的话，他最终也一定会原谅自己吧。

话又说回来，这个头盔可真够沉的……陆转了转有些发僵的脖子。虽然在平日里配合一织进行数据收集时也戴过类似的头盔，但这次也许是心理作用，又或许是因为与背上的发信器相连的关系，陆觉得自己的脖子所受到的制约比以往来的要大很多。穿上这整套装备还不足十分钟，就已经感觉到了疲惫。

“真不知道一织之前是怎么忍下来的。”想起了那场帮自己解除项环限制的实验，陆小声地自言自语道。

“因为我们已经习惯了。”熟悉的声音从身旁传来。

陆被这突如其来的回复吓得一激灵，扶着头盔转头看向音源处，发现一织不知什么时候开始坐在了自己旁边的座位上，神色如常地看着眼前来往的人们。

看着陆有些慌张的反应，一织露出了歉意的表情，没有料到自己接的话竟会让对方吓一跳。“……抱歉，吓着您了，我应该先和您打声招呼。”他柔声道，十指交叠，双肘撑在膝盖上俯身看着脚尖前的地板，没有直接和陆对视。

“研究员这项工作并没有想象中的轻松，我们也经常需要携带沉重的仪器进行各式各样的实验，分析和收集数据时，在显微镜前站十多个小时也是家常便饭的事。”

“那的确……很辛苦呢。”陆若有所思地附和道，对方却并未继续话题。好奇着一织此时脸上的表情又不想被对方察觉，陆极缓地侧过头，用余光探到了一织的侧颜。见对方不像是因为先前自己的顶撞而生气的样子，陆内心松了口气，神情也无意间松弛了不少。

“七濑先生。”沉默片刻，一织开口叫住了陆。

“嗯？什么事？”

“您不是想知道我来 ANNI 工作的原因吗？”

他转头，捕捉到了陆看向自己的视线。

“现在我们也多少有了一些时间，”他用眼神示意周围忙于准备工作的研究员们，“若您不介意，我可以现在讲给您听。”

陆点了点头，往一织的方向蹭了蹭，挪近了两人的距离。

“其实我会来这里工作的原因很简单，”一织低头笑了笑，“我是被一位熟识的学姐介绍来的。”

“学姐？”

“嗯，和我同一所大学，大我一届，专攻化学系。”

一织直起身子靠向靠背，微微仰着头回忆道：“我们是在学校内的研讨会上认识的。她是一位温暖而阳光的女性，在学校内人缘很好，我也受了她不少的照顾。和我不同，她对怪谈和一些超自然现象十分感兴趣，我曾经和她辩论过她所感兴趣的这些东西是否真的存在在世上，她见始终说服不了我，便理直气壮地和我说‘我会证明给你看’。结果她把我带进了 ANNI，我也是那时才知道，她也是 ANNI 里的一位研究员。

“当时她是以引荐我为名义领我进来参观的，不过现在想想，那也许是她刻意为之的也说不定，毕竟那段时间我家里的经济比较拮据，哥哥也还只是一位小巡查，我也正想找一份工作帮忙补贴开支。虽然 ANNI 需要和一些现阶段仍未探明的力量相接触，但机构的研究氛围十分浓厚，且没有任何科研相关的人能拒绝探寻未知真理的诱惑，再加上薪资条件比较理想，我便在通过机构的审核后，加入了 ANNI。”

“照你这么说，”陆感叹道，“那位学姐真是一位善良细心的人。”

“没错。”一织笑道，“她不但单纯善良，学术能力也十分出众，在我刚加入 ANNI，多少有些不习惯的时期，她也向我传授了不少的经验之谈。只可惜日常生活中她有些马虎，容易丢三落四的，让人放心不下。”

陷入回忆的一织眼神柔和，嘴角微扬，连语气也软了三分，一改往日的严肃冷淡。陆侧着头，只觉得一织嘴里诉说着的回忆逐渐织成了一张硕大而坚韧的网，将对方牢牢笼住，拖着他去到了一处陆怎么也够不着的世界。

就连自己的心也一并被那张大网狠狠地拴紧了。

“诶——”想要掩盖自己此刻心情上的不对劲，陆眯起眼睛，冲一织打趣道。

“你这么说，莫不是对那位学姐有什么其他的想法？”

“她确实是我一位十分敬重的学姐，不过也仅此而已了。”

“真的吗？”

“我为什么要在这点上骗您？”

还真确实没必要，陆瘪了瘪嘴：“你的那位学姐，她还在 ANNI 吗？被你夸得那么棒，我都想见一见她了。啊，还是说你舍不得将她介绍给我？”

“倒不是舍不得，只是您已经见不到她了。她已经不在了。”

“不在了？”陆眨了眨眼，“她已经辞职了吗？”

“不是的。”一织被陆的回应逗得低声笑了笑，“她已经去世了。”

“……啊……”陆哑然。

一织轻轻摇了摇头，像是在让陆不用在意自己的失言，继续道：“之后某一天机构收容了一个新的异常，她自告奋勇地接下了关于新异常的研究工作，即便新异常和她的专业并没有特别多的交集。刚开始一切都很正常，不过随着对新异常研究的深入，我们逐渐发觉学姐有些不对劲。她的性格和喜好简直发生了 180°的转变，情绪也变得不太安定，十分容易焦躁。当时我还只是以为她在研究进程上遇到了什么瓶颈，所以表现得有些急躁，但随后不久，她突然之间人间蒸发了，连带着她负责的新异常一起消失得无影无踪。而那个新异常，就是 ANNI-09。”

“那之后，你们是怎么找到她的？”陆问道。

“并不是我们找到了她，而是她主动让我们发现了。”一织更正道，“〇×年〇〇月××日，她在T市的地铁投放了自制的沙林毒气，造成五千多位普通市民受伤，其中十三人死亡。她本人在随后被发现自尽于家中，在她的家里还发现了用于制作沙林的化学药品和仪器。”

陆被震惊得说不出话来。

“您或许也听过这起事件，毕竟当时闹得满城风雨。很不可思议吧？那样出色的一位研究员，最终却用自己的学识残害了 13 条无辜的人命。这就是 ANNI-09 的能力，这也是我为什么如此反对您与 ANNI-09 直接接触的原因。”

他看向陆：“我们直到现在都无法确定为什么那位学姐会被 ANNI-09 的能力影响，也许是她的某种不为人知的违规操作葬送了她的未来，又或许是 ANNI-09 还有着我们所不知道的作用途径。但是总而言之，如果被 ANNI-09 所影响，您很有可能再也不是原来的您了。虽然我不知道您是因为什么原因如此坚持，但既然您做出了这样的决定，我也会尊重您的意愿。只是，在和 ANNI-09 接触时，请一定不要放松，要保护好自己。”

他牵起陆放在椅子上的一只手，用力握住，表情隐忍。

“我不想再因为 ANNI-09 失去重要的人了。”他说。

“和泉博士，实验已经准备好了，可以随时开始。”一位工作人员像是掐着点一般上前对一织说道。

“好的，我知道了，辛苦你们了。”一织答道。还未等陆反应过来，便抽离了自己握住对方的手，从椅子上起身，跟着工作人员一同走向了待命中的仪器。

虽然说是与 ANNI-09 直接接触，但整个过程也只是独自听一听从录音带里放出来的声音而已。陆全副武装地被送进隔音间内，观察窗外站满了前来观察的研究员，一织也在其中。

操作台旁的工作人员冲陆比了个手势，示意录音带即将播放。陆点了点头，集中精神，闭上双眼，沉入了自己的意识中。

结果还是没弄明白一织最后说的话的意思，陆模模糊糊地想着。

操作人员按下播放键，隔音间内的扩音器传来空白录音带的沙沙声。

之后没过多久，钢琴声起，静谧而安详的德彪西《月光》的前奏从扩音器里流淌出来。钢琴声外，夹杂着人类跟着曲调轻声哼唱的歌声，不带歌词的吟唱与钢琴声完美地融为了一体。

虽然很像，但又似乎有哪里不太一样……

陆支起耳朵，努力辨认着听到的声音。

一段前奏后，音频出现了一阵短暂的空白，随后一串重音响起，迎来了曲调的主体部分，揉杂在其中的人声也终于向他亮出了獠牙。

陆瞳孔骤缩。

周围的场景早已不复存在，他只觉得自己悬浮在一片混沌的黑暗中，什么也看不到，只有那熟悉的嗓音环绕在他的周围。

那苦苦寻找的，刻入自己骨血中的，熟悉的嗓音。

陆——他听见那嗓音开口呼唤自己的名字。

我愚蠢的弟弟啊，它说，你还在痴人说梦要找到我吗？为什么还不放弃呢，你一个人什么也做不到不是吗。

你这种身子，除了会给其他人添麻烦之外，你还能做什么呢？

那位研究员，是叫和泉一织？你很在意他，但那又如何呢，你以为他也会在意你吗？在意一个体弱多病，只会给他添麻烦的异常？

别想了，你什么也没有，什么也做不到。

声音化作淬了毒的荆棘，缠上了陆的躯体，朝着他的核狠狠刺去。

他想反驳，想拒绝，想抬起手来堵住自己的耳朵，却发现在这片混沌里，自己连动一动小拇指都做不到。

荆棘上的毒渗进了核里。

一瞬间黑暗褪去，陆发现自己好端端地站在隔音间内，携带着的用于监视他体征的仪器依然在正常运转着，连个错误信号都没有提交。

接着，明明没有要移动的意思，这具身体却擅自动了起来。陆在自己的身体里，看着“自己”转向了观察窗，朝着外面的研究员们摆出了“一切正常”的手势。

身上的元件发出规律的滴滴声，没有任何警报被触发。

陆却通过观察窗的反光发现，自己的双眼已在不觉间失去了所有的神采。

☆ ★ ☆

“这是您点的餐~”妆容甜美的服务生小姐将一盘热气腾腾的蛋包饭端上了餐桌。

“谢谢。” 向服务生点头致谢，一织吸了一口眼前餐厅特调的果味苏打饮料，看着座位对面的陆脸色平淡地将一勺裹着蛋皮的茄味炒饭放入了自己口中。

这果然不对劲，一织心想。

算起来，这股不对劲的心情从陆从隔音间出来时，便已经默默地在他的心底种下了怀疑的种子。

在 ANNI-09 所记录的音乐刚被播放大约一分钟之后，站在隔音间中央的陆缓缓转过身来，向着观察窗外严阵以待的众人举起了左手，比出了一个 OK 的手势，在随后工作人员的确认下，录音带停止播放，陆被从隔音间里放了出来，举止冷静，神色如常。

“你是否能确认刚才听到的声音就是案发现场当晚所听到的声音？”一织身旁戴着厚底眼镜的记录员向陆发问道。

“是的，”陆朗声答道，“我确定就是那个声音。”

四下开始涌起窸窣的议论声，万理向前，轻轻拍了拍陆的肩膀，感谢道：“辛苦你了，以防万一，机构内的专家将对你进行一系列简单的心理评测，他们现在已经在外等着了。”说着，他向着实验室的门口朝陆微微示意，陆点了点头，跟着万理走向了大门。

“七濑先生，您感觉如何？”当陆快走至门外时，一织叫住了他，开口问道。

“我很好，一织不用为我担心。”没有半秒犹豫，陆答道。他回过头，冲着一织微微一笑，便又继续跟上了几步开外等着他的万理的步伐。

虽然陆的反应看似一如往常，一织却总觉得心底里仿佛种进了一根芒刺，虽然不疼，但却无论如何都无法忽视它所带来的异样感。

陆回答得太快了，就像在心底反复演练了数次后为此专门得出的回答一般，一织心想。

而且，虽然他对着一织绽开了想让对方放心的安抚性笑容，但一织无法从他的眼底捕捉到任何一丝发自内心的笑意。

他隐隐有一种感觉：实验结束之后，陆心底的某处在不觉中已经悄无声息地发生了某些变化。

虽然关于陆的心理测评结果来看一切正常，罗夏墨迹测验也并未显示出人格上的任何改变，但这种感觉并没有随着时间的流逝而消失，反而日益膨胀着，愈发的明显，直至现在——坐在陆的对面，看着他面无表情地重复着机械性的咀嚼和吞咽动作，仿佛像在被迫完成什么强制性的任务一般，浑身上下感受不到任何欢愉而满足的气息。

这真的是那位一天三顿蛋包饭都吃不腻的七濑陆吗？一织皱起眉头。

“七濑先生，”他开口叫住陆，“您觉得这间餐厅的蛋包饭味道如何？”

对方放下勺子，抬眼看了看一织。

“你问这个干嘛？”

“……因为看您吃得挺香的，让我也产生了想要点一份试试看的兴趣，所以想听听您对此的评价。”一织撒了个小谎。

“诶，这样啊。”陆托着腮，用勺子背部一下又一下有节奏地敲着眼前的餐盘，言辞里满是漠不关心，“那你可以不用试了，这家蛋包饭味道挺普通的。”

一织不置可否，他掏出口袋里的手机，手藏在桌面下点开了评价类 APP，看了一眼这家店在评价网上居高不下的五星好评率，又转头看了眼四周吃得正开心的其他顾客。

“真的很普通吗？”

“不相信的话你自己试试咯。”陆将没吃完的蛋包饭朝前一推，“先说好，不要吃我的这份，自己去再点一份。”

“您已经吃完了？”

“不好吃的东西我吃他干嘛？”

一织的眉头皱得更紧了。

这是一间以蛋包饭而闻名的店铺，关于它的讨论，SNS 上的话题热度一直居高不下。当陆还未洗脱嫌疑时，就曾经兴致勃勃地和一织绘声绘色地描绘了一番这家店的独到之处和对这里蛋包饭的向往。如今嫌疑已解，安全等级已降，再加上陆在声源鉴定方面为机构所作出的贡献，最终好不容易得到了在有一织陪同的前提下得以外出的批准。为了犒劳对方，一织记起了当初陆对他说过的话和当时眼神中所流淌出来的光彩，回家后认认真真地对着网络上流传的信息做起了攻略，甚至被三月调笑说宛如初次约会的男高生。

结果却得到了陆这般的回复。

“……七濑先生，您是对这家店有什么微词吗？”

“不敢不敢，这可是你费尽心思带我来的店，我哪里敢有不满呢。”

“有话可以直说，没有必要拐弯抹角的。”

“这正是我的心里话。”

这不是七濑陆。

虽然拥有同样的样貌，但眼前这位红发男子皮囊下装着的灵魂绝对不是一直以来和自己相处了近一个月时光的单纯的歌者。

早先埋在心底的芒刺叫嚣着涨大，在抵达极限后瞬间爆裂开，不详的预感得到印证后的酸涩和懊悔宛如被爆开的破碎纤维，扎在一织心口上，让他疼痛不已。

放在双膝上的手紧紧握拳。

“……走吧，去结账。”暂时不想继续和对方的对话，一织从座位上冷着脸起身，拎起随身带着的手提包独自前往收银台。站在收银台处的服务生小姐敏锐地察觉到了从一织身上散发出来的低气压，脸上顿时堆起了抱歉的笑容，小声问道：

“先生，请问我们餐厅的料理是否还合您的胃口？”

“……啊，抱歉。”回过神来意识到自己的脸色绝对算不上好看，一织自嘲地笑了笑，努力缓和着自己脸部绷紧的肌肉，向服务生小姐解释道。

“你们的料理非常好吃……”

“真的很难吃啊——”带着笑意的甜美嗓音从身后飘过来，打断了一织的话语。

一织猛然回头，陆的脸上挂着开朗的笑，踱着步子走向了一织身旁，他显然听到了一织与服务生小姐的对话，向着表情愈发僵硬的服务生继续开口道。

“我本来以为你们会有自知之明的，不过既然你都问起来了，那我就直说了。这家餐厅真的很难吃诶，想说试试看你们这儿格外出名的招牌蛋包饭，结果蛋皮太硬，米饭太软，炒在里面的豌豆和各种蔬菜老到硌牙。”

“七濑先生。”一织一把抓住陆的手腕，将他朝自己拉了拉，用眼神示意他赶紧闭嘴。

“怎么，我有说错什么吗？”甩开一织的手，陆一脸莫名地转头看了一眼一织，继续道，“味道倒是很普通，普通的鸡蛋味和普通的炒饭味，完全没有融合在一起，番茄酱也像是用糖水勾兑的一样。我很好奇你们这儿的好评该不会是拿钱刷出来的吧？”

站在餐厅收银台前，陆用他那天使一般的嗓音说着地狱里魔鬼才会开口的话语，声音大得整间餐厅的客人都能听到他刻薄的抱怨。服务生小姐被这阵仗弄得呆若木鸡，好半天才缓过神来，拼命维持着嘴边发颤的僵硬笑容，尽力向陆解释道：

“先生，很抱歉给您带来如此不好的体验，其实您当时可以向我们反映，我们会给您重新做一盘……”

“把你们叫过来再勒令你们重新做一份？这样岂不是显得我很不讲道理？我可不敢这样做。”陆满不在乎地朝服务生摊手。

“七濑先生！”一织抬高了自己的音量。

周围开始窃窃私语，年轻的服务生小姐脸上的微笑终究没有挂得住，她手足无措地站在收银台内，眼眶里泛着委屈的泪意，咬紧嘴唇强忍着没有哭出来。

一织将一沓钞票放在收银台上。

“给您造成困扰真的非常抱歉。”他鞠了一躬，“虽然我这么说可能没有说服力，但还请相信他并没有恶意。这里是餐费，多出来的部分是我们对您的补偿。”语毕，他用力握住还想说什么的陆的手腕，在其他客人指指点点的目光下，不由分说地将他拖出了餐厅。


	13. 第十一乐章

“松手。”

“……”

“我叫你松手！”陆用力甩开一织钳制住他的手，揉着手腕上被捏红的痕迹，怒视着眼前一步开外的一织。

收回被甩开的手，一织面无表情地转身，面向一脸防备地看着自己的陆。

从餐厅将陆拖出来后，一织的脸色便再也没有放晴过，任凭陆一路上怎么抗议踢闹都只是一言不发地默默走着。他抬手拦下了路边的一辆出租车，一把将陆塞进了车里，直接运回了 ANNI。

一织原本还准备了一些其他的计划：吃饱喝足后，带着陆沿着 FA 市著名的河岸散步，让他能充分享受到机构里感受不到的新鲜的阳光和空气；之后也能像其他的年轻人一样，逛逛街看看电影，几天前路过一家饰品店的时候瞄见了橱窗里挂着一个十分可爱的兔子形状的亚克力挂坠，送给陆的话他说不定会很喜欢；如果陆愿意的话，也可以带着他去看看自己的学校，离城区不算远，有专门的班车接送，学校的绿化十分漂亮，在里面走走也很让人舒心……

可惜这些计划已经随着陆反常的行为化为了泡影。

现在，本应在林荫道上悠闲散步的两人正站在 ANNI 的地下靠近 B107 室的走道内，不发一语地相互瞪视着。

“所以，”陆率先打破这令人窒息的沉默，“研究员大人这是要把我重新软禁起来吗？”

“这不是软禁，是收容。”一织的话语里听不出感情。

“呵，收容。”侧过头冷笑一声，陆继续道，“你们说的倒是好听，这没有自由的‘收容’和软禁又有什么差别？”

“这也是为所有人着想！”一织反驳，“您所说的自由会增加异常在大众视线里暴露的几率，万一暴露，您有想过那些普通群众和舆论媒体会如何声讨您的群体吗？人类对未知事物的恐惧和排他性可不是闹着玩的，您难道想过上被当成异端审判，拘禁在实验室内成为活体标本的生活吗！”

“那现在像这样被关在 ANNI 里，又和实验室里的活体标本有什么区别！”

一织用力深吸一口气。

他后悔了，后悔没有在陆答应与 ANNI-09 号异常直接接触时用尽全力去反驳他的决定。

“怎么，没话说了？”陆继续不依不饶，“不仅如此，我看你也和你嘴里的那些普通人没有区别吧？说什么想要帮我，说到底也只是为了在我身上做研究而已吧。”

“七濑先生。”在心底不断强调着要冷静，一织压低声音，伸出手，继续尝试与陆沟通。

“我认为您已经被 ANNI-09 影响了，所以您现在所说的我都不会当成是您的真心话。我们都冷静一下，您先跟着我回到房间里，我请医生来对您进行心理干预。您接触 ANNI-09 之后并未经过太长的时间，趁现在赶紧干预还来得及。”

“我被影响了？你开什么玩笑。”陆嗤笑着不为所动，“实验结束之后的检查我可是一切正常哦？”

“ANNI-09 的影响有一定的延时性，我也同您说过。”见陆没有动作，一织上前继续扣住陆的手腕，这次他格外注意了下手的力道，没有用很大的力气，“我接触过同样的案例，能够判断。”

“案例？……啊，你的那位心心念念的学姐啊。”陆眯着眼睛，任由一织拖着自己前进，“我说你对我这么热情呢，原来是把我当做她的替代品了？怎么，没有救下那位学姐是让你如此懊悔的事吗？”

“……够了。”

“还是说，救下我这种体弱多病又一无是处的异常能带给你救世主一般的快感？你一定很享受吧一织，享受着我依靠你的感觉，享受着高高在上地讽刺我时的乐趣，连我的杀人嫌疑也是你帮忙洗脱的，你多伟大呀，我多渺小呀，渺小到最好能一直匍匐在你脚边对你言听计从、百依百顺，这样你就舒心了吧？”

恶魔借着他的声音，不断地吐露能将人溺毙的纯粹的恶意。

“你知道吗，一织，”由恶意凝集成的笑汇聚在陆的脸上，他在一织身后望着他，一字一句地开口道，“你的这种虚伪的好意，让我万分恶心。”

一织停住脚步。

“七濑先生。”他转身，看向身后的陆，“我能够理解您的这些话是因为被 ANNI-09 影响，这些并不是您的真心话，我也不会放在心上。但是，即便如此，总归有些话是不能说的。”

扣住陆手腕的右手猛地使劲，一织用力将陆抵至走廊的墙壁上，左手手臂横在对方颚下，右手猛地扼住对方的手腕，望着陆的眼神已然不再冷静，裹挟着悲恸的愤怒在一织的眼底蔓延开来。

陆下意识地挣了挣，却换来了对方手上双倍的力道。被手臂抵得轻轻咳嗽两声，陆的嘴角勾起一抹嘲讽的弧度：“哟，被我说中所以生气了？”

“您可以误会我的动机，曲解我的心意，甚至是诋毁我的为人，这些我都不会在意。”一织咬着牙，凑近陆的耳畔低声道，“但是我唯独不能容忍任何人以任何形式玷污七濑陆的人格，即便是您自己也不行。”

“哈？我？玷污我自己的人格？”陆的表情像是听到了天底下最好笑的笑话一般，分外夸张，“你在开什么玩笑吗？”

“我没有开玩笑。”一织抬着手臂，强迫陆直视自己的眼睛，语气冰冷而严肃，“我所认识的七濑陆，是一位阳光、单纯、对生活抱有热忱、有属于自己坚持的出色的人，更重要的是，他绝对不会以恶作为出发点来揣摩他人的好意。您想要怎么诋毁我我不管，但只要您还是七濑陆，我就不会允许您向其他人直接释放恶意。”

“你才刚认识我多久，也未免太把自己当回事了吧？”

“虽然我们才认识不到一个月，但我对您的观察和了解绝对不比您周围的任何人差。”

“明明只是个研究员，凭什么这么说？！”

“凭什么？您问凭什么？”一织自嘲地轻呵一声，低了低头，“就凭我是您的专属研究员，凭我处处考虑您的心情、顾忌您的秘密，凭我尽可能地帮您争取到了说话的自由，更凭我在连您自己都闭口不提的情况下费尽心力地证明了您的无辜！”

“我有开口让你帮忙了吗？”陆讥讽道，“这还不是你自己一厢情愿擅自做的事情吗！”

放开死摁住陆的手腕，一织抬手握拳，猛地用力砸向墙面。指关节与墙体碰撞，嘭地一声在陆的耳畔炸开一声巨响，惊得他下意识地闭了闭眼。

“是，没错，你说得对。”一织奋力压抑着自己的声音，“这些都是我心甘情愿为您做的事。那么也请动动您那迟钝的脑子好好想一想，我又是为什么，非要去做那些费力不讨好的事情？”

“谁知道呢，”陆微微讪笑，“难不成因为你喜欢我？”

“不然呢？”

一织苦笑了一声，眼底涌出了些许的苦涩。

“不然还能有其他理由吗？”他说。

“……哈？”陆瞳孔收缩，带着一脸不可置信的表情，愣在了原地。

压制住陆的手逐渐放松，一织松开了对陆的钳制，他稍稍后退一步，看向陆的眼神变得柔软而深邃。

“除了‘喜欢’以外，还会有什么原因能让我如此不计后果，不求回报地为您付出吗。”

“……开什么玩笑……”陆缓缓靠在墙上，眼神飘忽，声音发着颤。

“你以为这么说我就会相信吗！你这……诶……”

一滴眼泪从陆的眼眶里滑落。

“我……怎么会……诶……”

第二滴，第三滴，仿佛拧开了泪腺的开关一般，眼泪一颗接着一颗争先恐后地从陆睁大的眼眶里跌出，陆捂住嘴，蹲下身，从指间溢出的呼吸声染上了呜咽。

“我……啊……啊啊啊！”

他的表情突然变得极其痛苦，蹲在墙脚，将头埋在膝间，双手抱头，手指死死地揪住头发，发出了痛苦的哀嚎。

“出去！”陆带着哭腔，颤抖着哭嚎道：

“从我的脑子里滚出去啊啊啊——！”

陆突如其来的暴走将一织吓得不轻，他的脸色瞬间变得煞白，表情凝重地蹲在陆的身边，目不转睛地死死盯着眼前缩成一团不住颤抖的陆，将手轻轻搭在他的肩上。

突然间，陆停止了颤抖。

抱紧头部的双手缓缓松开，陆怔怔地将头从双膝间抬起来，满脸泪痕，头发松乱，显得十分狼狈。

他的视线对上了一织担忧而痛心的眼神。

“……呜……”

陆的表情在下一秒崩溃，他一把抱住眼前的一织，将头埋在对方的颈间，哭出了声音。

“一织……对不起……一织……”

用力回揽住眼前扑向自己的红发男子，感受着颈间温热的湿意，一织抬起手揉了揉对方的头，哽咽着狠狠舒了口气。

☆ ★ ☆

“好了和泉博士，已经没问题了，您可以进来了。”

听到里面叫到了自己的名字，双手抱胸靠在墙边的一织深吸了一口气，起身推门走进了身旁的康复室。

这间心理康复室是机构为了帮助那些直接接触了能影响人类潜在意识、性格和模因的异常的研究员、收容专家或安全员，所设立的一间专门针对心理问题的康复中心。为了让康复人员能在此获得最佳程度的休养，康复室的整体装潢宛如一间装配豪华的酒店客房：嵌入天花板挑高层的暖色光源带不会使房间亮得过分，而暖色调的墙纸和窗帘以及覆盖整个房间的柔软舒适的地毯营造出了一股卧室般安逸的氛围。除了问诊区外，康复室还配有吧台，淋浴间和一张时刻散发着阳光气息的单人床。虽说是单人床，但即便同时躺上两位成年人也绰绰有余。

而此时的陆，正坐在单人床的床沿上，身上披着一床茶色的薄毯，脸色略显苍白。看到一织推门进来，他扬起嘴角，冲着一织笑了笑。

身旁的心理医生正收拾着散在桌面上的文件。

“医生，七濑先生现在的情况如何？”一织略显焦急地迎了上去。

“除了受到些惊吓外，其他的情绪和反应方面都十分稳定。“医生安抚道，“这段时间注意让他好好休息，保持积极的情绪就没有什么问题了。”

医生将收拾好的文件资料夹在腋下，对一织说：“让他再呆在这儿缓一会儿吧，凭借自己的力量冲破 ANNI-09 的控制已经实属难得了，这对他的精神力是一种很大的损耗。我会在后台将你的生物信息暂时登记在康复室的白名单内，要离开了就按照常规开门即可。”

“有劳您了。”

冲着两人摆了摆手，医生喝了一口为陆进行心理干预时准备的肉桂茶，离开了房间。

一织悬着的心这时才算是彻底放下，他走向陆身边，抬起手轻轻蹭了蹭陆的后脑勺。

“您感觉如何？”他柔声道。

陆转过头，昂起脸看向正凝视着自己的一织。

“好些了。”他回答道，声音有些沙哑。

一织稍稍俯下身，伸手牵起了陆裹在毯子里的手。和性格完全不搭调的寒意顺着陆的指尖传递至一织的掌心，他皱了皱眉，将对方的手握得更紧了些，指腹揉搓着陆的指尖。

“我去给您弄点喝的。”

还未等陆回答，一织便转身走进了吧台。一阵忙碌之后，他从吧台后端出了一杯瓷白色的马克杯，杯口萦绕着热气，散发出一股混着蜂蜜甜香气息的奶香味。

陆接过了一织递来的热牛奶，放在掌心里双手捧着，小心地嘬了一口。

“好甜啊……”他感叹道，牛奶带来的热度让他的脸上多少恢复了些许的血色。

一织在陆身旁的床边并排与他坐下，侧过头沉默不语地看着陆。

被盯得有些发毛，陆撇了一眼身旁的一织，缩了缩脖子，小声嘟囔道：

“一织……你是不是又要批评我了……”

“您有做什么会被我批评的事吗？”

陆撇了撇嘴，紧了紧裹在身上的被子，没有答话。

“我只是有些自责罢了。”见陆没说什么，一织继续道，“我果然不应该答应让您和 ANNI-09 直接接触，还差点害您丢了性命。”

“这也不是一织的错啊。”陆慌忙说，他转身正面向一织，眼底里写满了愧疚，“是我自己太莽撞了，以为能够防得住的，一时大意才会被控制，明明一织已经千叮咛万嘱咐过了……我才是，要同一织道歉，让你担心了，真的很对不起。”

“您并没有什么错啊。”一织笑着摇了摇头。

“但是……如果我能再小心一些，说不定我就不会受到歌声的控制，也不会发生之后的那些事情了。”陆低声说，头耷拉着，看起来十分低落。

“您已经十分努力地回来了不是吗。”抬手用力揉着陆的头发，一织安慰道，“反观我，这次一点忙也没有帮上，只能在原地干着急，一点用也没有。”

揉着头发的力道让陆的身子轻微晃动着，趁着对方的手往回收的空档，陆就着力道顺势靠向了一织，将头轻轻抵在了他的肩上。

一织的动作瞬间顿住了。

“在我被歌声控制，变成‘另一个人’的时候，其实也有一段留有意识的时间。”陆闭着眼睛，脸朝下靠在一织的肩头，红色的头发柔顺地垂在脸侧。一织偏过头看着陆的发旋，俯视角的他无法看出陆的表情，只能从发丝的缝隙中捕捉到陆耳尖泛起的绯红。

“虽然留有意识，但是那并不好过，感觉自己像是陷入了一片乌黑的沼泽一般，挣不开也逃不掉。那片沼泽还不断地朝我逼近，逐渐淹没了我，到最后我已经连自己是谁都要弄不明白了。我那时候以为我要死了。

“然后，就在那时，我隐约间听到了你的声音。”

他用额头轻轻蹭了蹭一织的肩膀，继续道。

“我听见很遥远的地方传来了你的声音，像是在叫我的名字，又仿佛在对我说什么很重要的话。在我努力凝神去听的时候，你的声音化作了一道光，在一片漆黑的世界里十分的显眼。追着那道光之后，我便回来了。

“要不是一织你的声音，我可能会被一直困在黑暗里，再也回不来了。”

陆慢慢地抬起头，与低头看着自己的一织对视，眼眸中氲上了一层薄薄的水汽，显得十分透亮。

“一织，”陆的眼尾染上了与发色相映衬的红，“你那时说的话，能再说一次吗？”

“什么话？”

“……我不说你也应该知道吧。”被打趣的陆眼角的红晕又扩散了些许。

一织抬手，将陆嘴角边粘住的一缕头发轻轻拨开。

“您明明知道我说的内容，还用了‘再说一次’这种说法，”一织脸上挂着笑意，“是想要再多听几遍的意思吗？”

陆眼尾的红晕刷地一下扩散开来，耳垂、脸颊、甚至是鼻尖都染上了那抹不容忽视的绯红色。被道破心思的陆显得有些慌张，他匆匆忙忙挪开自己的视线，撇开脸，脱口的话因紧张而有些磕巴。

“我，我可没有你说的那种意思！”他红着脸争辩道，“只是你在说那句话的时候，我的体内并不是‘我’吧？我就是，就是觉得这有点不公平罢了！”

看着眼前努力给自己找理由的惹人怜爱的男子，一织的眼神沉了下去。

“好吧，那我就再说一遍。”他开口。

然后一织伸手捧住了陆的脸颊，在陆还未来得及反应之前倾身吻住了他的双唇。

嘴唇突然被另外一片柔软所覆上，眼前又是猝不及防被放大的，覆盖住一织眼眶的眼睑，陆仿佛被点了穴一般，身体和大脑一同僵在原处，一动不动地任由一织结束了这个有些突然，却又充满温情的吻。  
  
他呆愣地看着一织重新拉开了彼此间唇部的距离，看着对方望着自己的眼神中逐渐带上了一丝迟到的赧意。一织收回了捧住陆脸颊的双手，耳尖上透出了一丝不易察觉的红。  
  
“……刚刚那个是？”陆一下没回过神来。  
  
一织移开视线，清了清嗓子。  
  
“是您想听的话。”他说。  
  
陆脸上还留着先前扩散开后未来得及消散的红晕，他张了张嘴，透亮的瞳孔在眼眶里转了好几转：“但……但你刚才明明就……！”  
  
“我只是，”一织打断陆有些混乱的发言：“我只是将言语付诸于行动罢了。”  
  
两人膝盖碰着膝盖，一织将陆的手从裹着的毛毯里牵出来，稳稳地握在掌心内。  
  
“我猜，您想听的正是这句话。”一织轻声呢喃着，手指捏住陆的指节小心摩挲：“还是说其实是我理解错了？”  
  
茶色的毛毯从陆的肩部滑落。  
  
原本握住的指尖顺着一织的手指滑进指缝，陆十指相交握着一织的手，将自己塞向了对方的胸前，微仰着头，闭着眼睛凑上了一织的唇。  
  
宛如一声号令，一织在下一个瞬间一把将陆死死地搂在怀里。他托住陆的后脑，就着陆主动印上的吻，张开嘴，有些强硬地用舌头撬开了对方柔软的唇间。  
  
陆的睫毛微微颤了颤。  
  
这是一个和先前截然不同的吻。  
  
在对方的齿间寻得了那条柔滑的舌，一织丝毫不给陆犹豫和踌躇的机会，缠上去吮吸着，带着些许侵略性，动作却十足的温柔。陆被一织的行动激出了一声轻细的鼻音，他脸色潮红，紧闭着眼，仰着头配合着来自一织舌尖的律动。  
  
两片唇瓣相互交叠，陆能清晰地听到彼此唇间所发出的黏腻的水声，这淫靡的声响鼓动着他早已高涨的情绪，让陆不由自主地屏住了呼吸。  
  
“七濑先生，”注意到对方不再呼出带着热度的气息，一织放松了进攻。他贴着陆的嘴唇轻轻笑了笑，摩挲着在他的唇角呢喃道：“您该换气了。”  
  
“——我那是因为——！”  
  
不想被对方看扁，陆小声反驳着一织带着笑意的提醒，却在想出一个合适的理由之前，再一次被对方夺过了呼吸。  
  
而剩下的辩解，全都揉碎在了陆随后的呜咽里。  
  
一织微微起身，护着陆的后背，在搅弄着对方唇舌的同时，倾身将他压向了两人坐着的床垫上，自己也顺势曲肘低头，在加深彼此间缠绵的吻的同时将陆禁锢在了自己与床垫之间。  
  
他抬起头，离开了陆被吻得晶莹的唇间。  
  
两人之间的空气变得粘稠，一织的呼吸有些粗重，他低头看向被自己压在身下的陆，看着他因接吻而变得湿润的眼角，和那望向自己的，透着些微迷离的眼神。  
  
“七濑先生，您知道现在这个状况意味着什么吗。”  
  
一织俯身凑近陆的耳畔，哑着声音问道。他语气里已然不复往日的冷静，带着些狼狈的隐忍，灼热的呼吸随着话语打在陆的耳廓上。同样灼热的还有一织贴近的胯间，被西装裤包裹住的鼓胀有意无意地蹭过了陆的大腿，惹得他不由得一阵战栗。  
  
能意味着什么？  
  
两个成年人，在这种氛围下，还能意味着什么。  
  
陆微微昂起下巴，消声项环贴在他白皙的颈部，随着吞咽的动作细密地颤着。耳旁的灼热仿佛也将自己点燃了一般。他偏过头去，鼻梁蹭过了一织的脸颊，眸子被情欲蒙上了一层雾气，握住对方撑在自己身侧的手，引着对方碰上了自己那拥有相同温度的欲望。  
  
“一织。”  
  
陆听见自己唤了声一织的名字，声音发着颤，透着一股连本人都未能预料的甜美。  
  
“一织，帮帮我。”他说。  
  
无需更多的语言，一织再一次用唇舌封住了陆的嘴。他仿佛要将对方吃掉一般用力的吻着，一手玩弄着陆的发丝，另一只手则扣住陆长裤松紧带的边缘，往下一拉，连同内裤一起褪至大腿间。陆早已蓄势待发的昂扬随着一织的动作迫不及待地从布料间弹出，躺在了陆的小腹上，顶端吐露的透明蜜液随着柱身的晃动，在陆的皮肤上划下一道细细的银丝。  
  
“只是接吻而已，您就已经成这样了吗。”握住对方勃发的性器轻轻捋动，一织咬着陆的耳垂哑声道。  
  
兴奋的弱点被人握住，陆的嘴里不禁泄出一丝甜腻的呻吟。他抬起手圈住一织的脖子，提胯将性器不断地往一织手里送。一织撩起陆的刘海，吻了吻他的额头，加快了抚慰陆的动作。  
  
陆绵密而甜软的呻吟随即应运而出。  
  
“一织……一织……”  
  
宛若奶猫一般，陆不停地叫着一织的名字。  
  
“这里……好舒服……再弄弄……”  
  
“一织……”  
  
诚实地表明自己欲望的陆实在是过于可爱，一织只觉得绷在布料之间的性器已经涨到了极限。他轻声啧了啧嘴，直起身子，解开皮带褪下外裤，将自己的性器一并掏了出来。  
  
“抱歉，七濑先生。”一织重新俯下身子，将自己的性器与陆的性器并在一起，双手握住一并捋了起来。  
  
被另一根灼热而坚硬的柱身贴住的感觉新鲜而刺激，一织的手劲恰到好处，不会太紧也不会太松，两根柱身在双手的束缚下彼此触碰摩擦，撩着火一般地蹭过冠状沟与系带，龟头被激得浑圆饱涨，被捋得爽了，靡乱的清液从张阖的铃口处如泉眼一般不断地涌出，沾湿了一织的手，将柱身润得透亮。  
  
陆的呻吟逐渐变了调，脸上的红潮也已经蔓延至了脖颈根部。被刺激到敏感带时，他的音调陡然拔高，浑身战栗着，像是要逃离一般地扭了扭身子。  
  
“我弄疼您了吗？”察觉到了对方的动作，一织放缓了手部的力道，轻柔地安抚着陆的柱身。  
  
陆摇了摇头。  
  
“一织呢？一织也觉得舒服吗？”天籁般的嗓音被情欲染上了一丝淫靡的色彩，带着撒娇一般的语气，他开口问道。  
  
“嗯，我也很舒服。”  
  
太好了——陆眉眼放松，露出了放心的表情。  
  
“那我们这样，算是做爱吗？”皮肤上渗着细密的汗珠，陆眼神朦胧地看着一织，喃喃问道。  
  
用一个吻代替了回答，一织重新加快了手上抚慰两人性器的动作。  
  
对方的性器被自己牢牢握在手中，随着动作不断搏动鼓胀，对方的呻吟也正因自己而染上了蜜意——看着眼前陆不断喘息呻吟的模样，一织的胸口被一股庞大而无形的情感充盈，自己的柱身也已经涨到了极限。  
  
被心中饱涨的感情支配着，他卸去了平日略显冷淡的表情，望着陆的眼神里堆满了浓得化不开的温柔和眷恋。  
  
“七濑先生。”他开口，拇指覆上陆的铃口，朝着冠状沟处轻轻一划。  
  
“我喜欢您。”  
  
话音刚落，白浊伴随着颤抖从陆的柱端喷出，陆的脚趾蜷缩，闭着眼被一织的双手送上了高潮的巅峰。一织也就着陆射精的痴态，加快了自己手上的律动，紧跟着一并射了出来。


	14. 第十二乐章

一织躺在床上缓缓睁开眼。

柔然的棉被包裹着他，枕头蓬松，散发着一股温暖而安心的太阳的气息。他舒服地想翻个身，左手手臂上却传来了被压住的重量。

一织侧过头，看着正枕在自己上臂上，贴着自己闭着眼睛睡的正香的陆。

垫着的枕头有一定的高度，一织的手臂正巧穿过了陆脖颈和枕头之间的缝隙，没有完全着力，虽然被对方枕着却也不觉得麻。陆的呼吸又稳又深，眉头舒展，红宝石般的眼睛此刻也已经被眼皮好好地盖住，神情与平日里阳光而充满活力的状态不同，显得平静而安详。

曲起手肘轻柔地抚摸着陆的后背，一织默默地看了会陆的睡颜，小心地将右手从陆的脖子下抽出来，见对方没有被弄醒的征兆，便小心地掀开被子，从床上坐了起来。

康复室内的地毯吸收了他全部的足音，中控系统将室内的温度调整得十分舒适。一织无声地套上长裤，走向窗边，将窗帘掀开了一条缝。

房间建在地表以上，从窗户外能清晰地看到 FA 市街上络绎不接的行车和往来的路人。天色已经转暗，只有贴近地平线旁的天空还透着些清浅的蓝，华灯初上，整个城市透着一股子旺盛的活力。一织愣了愣，从长裤的口袋里摸出手机，按亮屏幕一看，晚饭的点都已经过了。

没想到已经这么晚了。虽说自己也经常发生忘记通知三月自己不会回家吃完饭的情况，且指不定自己那忙碌的哥哥也压根儿没有回家准备饭食的时间，但因为这档子事忘了向家里交代还真是头一次。他快速地编了一条信息传给了自己的哥哥后，将手机重新放回口袋里，绕回床边，小心地在床沿坐下。床垫吸收了一织的体重，微微陷了下去。

口袋里传来震动的触感。一织掏出手机，点开了三月的回信。

——现在才跟我说也有点晚了吧，回复里如是写道。

轻笑一声，一织锁上了手机的屏幕，弯下身子，手臂搁在膝盖上，像是卸掉了所有力气一般地低垂着头，盯着脚下地毯的花纹思考着自己今天所做的一举一动。

结果还是走到了这一步，一织闭上眼无声地叹了口气。

陆还在自己身旁睡得正香，平稳的呼吸声仿佛带有某种独特的韵律，使得整个空间的氛围变得沉静而平和。一织转头看向仍在酣睡的陆，伸手轻轻拨开了对方躺在脸颊上的鬓发，手指蹭过对方滑嫩的肌肤，又忍不住流连了小会儿。

与这个人接触之后，一织第一次知道了原来摧毁自己的理性是一件十分容易的事情。

自己本来并没有和陆发展到这种程度的打算。别说是这种程度了，甚至连告白都并没有被自己提上日程。这一天里发生了太多的事情，内心仿佛遭受了一场暴风雨的洗礼，摧枯拉朽地将自己引以为傲的理性思维和情感管理扫荡得分毫不剩，只觉得脑袋一热，便这么顺势说出了本不打算说的话，做出了本不打算做的事。

并不是因为不确定自己对陆的心情，也不是担心会被对方拒绝，相反，一织甚至能感受到陆不知不觉中对他抱有的好感和依赖。只是，喜欢是一个人的事，而恋爱是两个人的事，彼此间关系的改变就仿佛雨林里蝴蝶扇动的翅膀，看似是平淡无奇的举动，实则可能会给往后的生活带来想象不到的连锁反应。陆很单纯，他就像个孩子，只懂将喜欢无保留地传达给他人，并没有察觉到之后的那些很可能将要面对的问题。一织不想盲目地将改变甩给并没有做好准备的陆，他原本是这么想的。

然而当他发现对方被 ANNI-09 所影响后，一切就都乱了套——想到对方的善良、单纯、阳光和热忱都将统统化为泡影，听着陆用他天使般清澈的嗓音说着淌着毒的话语，一织就像是要被从心尖上用刀活剜下一块肉一般痛苦；而之后失而复得的喜悦与安心更是让他一瞬间脑子里除了陆再也容不下其他东西。克制与理性的枷锁被冲开，感情与欲望占据了主导，带着彼此的关系瞬间跨过了心底里所划下的那条红线。

而后，到了现在，理性归位，他冷静下来，重新回过头审视着自己对陆的感情，竟在充盈与满足感之间，没来由地生出了一丝的警惕。

你能保证你那冲动而富余的情感不是“歌者“的刻意为之吗，那丝警惕的声音冰冷、凉薄、无人性地在心底回响。

确实，“喜欢“这种情感，说白了也就是费洛蒙，多巴胺，肾上腺素等在大脑内的狂欢。只要他“歌者“愿意，让自己第二天疯狂爱上仅有一面之缘的陌生人也只是动动嘴巴般简单的事。自己又该如何确保这饱胀的爱意是原原本本地出于自己的意志呢？

身后鼓起的被褥晃了晃，陷在被子里的男子轻声哼了哼，磨磨蹭蹭地翻了个身。

“一织……”他在梦里奶声奶气地呢喃道。

借助窗外透进来的城市的灯光，一织看着对方那一脸坦然的睡颜愣了愣，不禁轻声失笑。

他用力压灭了心底那抹异样的声音，起身穿戴整齐，撩起陆的刘海俯身在他的额前轻轻印下一吻，在控制中心将康复室设定成留宿状态后，轻手轻脚地离开了房间。

晚上八点，虽然早已过了下班的时间，但万理的办公室里依然还透着光。

一织站在万理的办公室门口，理了理自己的领子和袖口，稍微犹豫了会，还是抬起手来在大门上敲了三声。

“请进。”里面传来万理的声音。

一织推开门，万理正坐在办公桌前目不转睛地盯着电脑屏幕，十指在键盘上翻飞，“咔嗒咔嗒“的键盘声弥漫着整个空间，书桌面上散乱着一沓一沓的资料，几乎所有的白纸上都留有记号笔划下的记号。

“打扰了，大神老师。”一织恭敬道。

“不打扰，我也正好打算休息一会儿呢。”敲下回车键，万理靠在椅背上用力伸了个懒腰。并未对一织的来访感到意外，他摘下架在鼻梁上的平光眼镜，揉了揉眉心，从屏幕后探出头看向一织。

“这么晚来找我，有什么发现吗？”

“多少算是。”一织点点头，在万理的示意下拉开了对面的椅子坐下。

“七濑先生被 ANNI-09 影响了。”

万理的眉头瞬间皱了起来。

“已经表现出来了吗？”

“不仅表现出来了，粗略估计已经进入了第三阶段。他的性格产生了十分明显的反向变化，且对周围的人抱有无缘由的敌意。”

“那他现在——“

“您不用担心，“一织打断道，“他现在已经通过自己的能力恢复正常，以防万一我已经给他安排了心理评测和测谎，除了因受到惊吓而造成的情绪上的紧张之外，所得结果均在正常范围值以内。”

“你说他……恢复正常了？”万理显得有些不可置信。

一织点了点头。

“……这确实还是头一起受到ANNI-09影响后回归正常的案例。“沉思半晌，万理开口道，“或许真的是因为他身为'歌者'，在精神感知方面与我们普通人有所不同吧。这是个很好的研究方向。”

“……那卷带子，真的是ANNI-09吗？”

“为何这么说？”

一织竖起两根手指，“我认为有两处值得怀疑的地方。根据我方收集的研究数据和经验看，受到 ANNI-09 所影响的普通人，到达第三阶段时间通常为一到两个月，而这次音乐节事件则几乎是瞬间将情绪和性格拔高到第三阶段，即情绪最为亢奋的状态。这显然与 ANNI-09 的作用机制产生了矛盾。然而因为 ANNI-09 对于机构里的各位来说印象太过强烈，在看到一卷外表一样，功效类似的录音带时，我们便会第一时间将这卷带子和 ANNI-09 联系在一起，以至于忽视了这点矛盾。

“而第二点，七濑先生在向我描述被控制时的感觉时，说的是'被歌声控制'而不是被'ANNI-09'控制。我认为这是由于录音带里的声音才是力量的来源，所以七濑先生才会本能地使用这种措辞。”

“……你说的第一点我认可。”万理说，“然而第二点我认为有点牵强。毕竟陆君的性格，也不像是会如此注意措辞细节的样子。”

“您说的是。”一织肯定了万理的意思，“然而现如今对于那卷录音带本身的研究已经陷入了僵局，调查所录的声音对我们现在的进度并不会造成多大的损失，我认为有值得一试的价值。

“况且，“他沉声道，“如果这卷录音带本身的力量只是源自录下的声音本身，那么是不是说明，有什么熟悉我们内部资料的人或者机构在刻意引开我们的视线。又或者，那个人或者机构本身就与 ANNI-09 有密不可分的联系。毕竟虽然 ANNI-09 的存在被传为都市传说，但从两卷录音带的外表彻底一致这一点来看，除非对 ANNI-09 本身有十分详尽的了解，否则不可能做到这一点。”

万理的脸色随着一织的话语愈发难看。

“情况我了解了，我会立刻将你的意思整理汇报给上层。”万理起身，拿起挂在墙上的外套披在身上，“你说的没错，这事情或许并没有表面看上去的那么简单。”

☆ ★ ☆

一织特意将自己的闹钟提早了一个半小时，第二天起床时天色还只是蒙蒙亮而已。他收拾穿戴整齐，从冰箱里取出兄弟俩囤放的应急吐司片，在便签条上留下自己已经提早出发的信息并贴在正对三月房门口的强上之后，便拎着包推门离开了家。

天气预报表示近期有寒潮过境，今日晨间的气温与隔天相比很明显地低了几度。一织紧了紧自己披着的外套，加快了脚下的步伐。他得快些去机构的康复室内将陆接出来。ANNI 的所有房门，无论内外，均需要被录入其对应白名单数据库的信息才能打开，这一点康复室也不例外。虽然康复室内的整体条件要比收容间来的好，但就这么不明不白地限制了行动自由到底是件不那么舒心的事情。

况且，自从昨晚与万理交代了自己的猜测后，一织便总能时不时地想起陆，想起他那双散发着善意光芒的红宝石般的眸子。

也得提醒他，一织心想。毕竟陆是被无端卷入这起事件的，一位无辜的异常。倘若万一真的有什么幕后黑手般的存在，他的存在也很有可能已经被黑手整齐地写在了预留计划上。

比往常提早一个小时到达机构的一织，马不停蹄地乘电梯来到了康复室的门前。解开上锁的大门后，他推门进去，发现房间内的单人床上被褥被掀开，陆的身影并不在那儿，倒是房间深处的盥洗室传来了水流的声音。

一织将随身带着的包放在小台桌上，自己转身坐在了为咨询区为医生专设的单人沙发椅上。盥洗室内的水声停了下来，没过多久，陆一边用房间内的纯白色毛巾擦着脸上残留的水珠，一边从盥洗室里拐了出来。

“早啊，七濑先生。”见陆将注意力全放在了手中的毛巾上，一织莞尔，率先打了声招呼。

擦脸的动作微微顿了顿，陆从手中的毛巾里抬起了头，对上了正望向这边的一织的视线。

“啊，一织！你也早。”他的额前与鬓发都还留着些湿意，应该是刚才洗脸的时候不小心沾湿的。他看着一织，有些不好意思地笑了笑，苹果肌扬起，将好看的眼型弯出了一个柔软温和的弧度，眸子亮亮的，仿佛偷了星星一般，又像是在眼底里藏了一汪清澈活络的泉眼。

那正是一织心心念念的表情。

“您昨晚休息得如何？”一织上前，接过了陆手中半湿的毛巾。

“挺好的。一织我和你说哦，这里的床又大又软和，睡起来特别舒服。”

“嗯，我知道。”

乍听上去并没有什么特别的意思，陆却因为一织这番话脸瞬间变得通红。他一时间不敢正视一织的脸，慌忙背过身去，眼睛瞟到了还没来得及铺平整的床上，又像是被烫到了一般赶紧挪开了视线。

“那，那个……”他的声调里也染上了慌张，开口竟还带上了些许的嘶哑。他赶忙清了清嗓子，继续说道：“我们昨天……”

“做了。”一织抢过陆的话头，“您没有在做梦。”

陆还未来得及说出口的话被堵在了喉咙眼里，嘴都还没来得及合上。他眨巴眨巴眼睛，看着面前镇定自若的一织，闭上嘴缓了两秒后继续开口：

“你怎么知道我要说这个？”

“您的脸都红成这样了，“一织抬手指了指陆的脸颊，“还能猜不出您想说的话吗？”

陆赶忙用手背盖住了自己的脸。

“当、当然会脸红的吧！毕竟是那种事情啊！“感受着贴在手背上的脸颊火热的温度，陆争辩着：“倒是一织，看你这么镇定，难不成早就已经习惯了这种事情……”

“您瞎想什么呢，我已经告诉过您了我也是第一次，再说了您怎么就知道我不紧张了？我手心里也全是汗呢。”

“是嘛？让我看看。”

“已经擦干了。”

“……那我怎么知道你是不是骗我的！“

“好了好了，“一织忍着笑意，“时候不早了，不要继续在这里占用公共资源，我们先回您的房间吧。”他安抚道，见陆已经洗漱得差不多，他拿起包，在房间内环视一圈，揽过陆的肩膀轻轻推着他的背，带着他朝走廊走去。

两人并排走在走廊上。

“七濑先生。”一织看着眼前稍快他一步的男子，开口叫了声他的名字。

“怎么了？”陆应了一声，没有回头。

趁这个空档，可以好好同他说一下关于可能存在的幕后黑手的事情，一织想。

“关于那卷带子……”

口袋内突然铃声大作，一织的手机毫无预兆地响了起来。

一织掏出手机，确认了屏幕上的来电显示后用拇指划开了屏幕。原本松弛的表情在接通电话之后逐渐变得严肃，连脚步也不住停了下来。陆站在他旁边，疑惑地看着一织逐渐绷紧的下颚和无意识皱起的眉间，在他答完电话后关切道：

“是不是又发生什么事了？”

一织放松了眉头，转头朝着陆笑了笑。

“没事。”他安慰到。

“老师叫我过去一趟，应该不是什么大事，只是我可能没有时间将您送回房间了。”

他拦下迎面走来的一位身着安全人员制服的工作人员，向他展示了自己的工作证。

“我是和泉一织研究员，现在临时有些其他事情，劳烦您将他送回 B107 号室。”

对方接过工作证看了看，又转头打量了一番站在一旁的陆。

“是异常？安全等级呢？是否有什么特殊的护送要求？”

“ANNI-07，安全等级 SAFE 级，无特殊要求。”

“行，我知道了。”对方将工作证还给一织，走上前架住了陆的手臂，带着他离开原地朝电梯口走去。

“一织……”陆回过头，看着一织唤了一声他的名字。

一织没说什么，站在原地冲着他挥了挥手，转身朝相反的方向走去。

电话是万理打来的。透过听筒，他向一织传递了机构对于录音带内所录声音的调查进展。

“你猜中了，一织君。我们试着对 ANNI-09——姑且先这么称呼——中的声音进行了一系列的调查分析，也确实发现了能证明声音才是真正力量来源的证据。关于之后的方向，我们也想听听你的意见，希望你能马上来我办公室旁的小型会议室一趟。”

万理很少对自己使用“马上”之类的字眼，一织心想。他加快了步伐，一路小跑着赶到了会议室门口。他抬手敲了敲门，还没等自己的呼吸放缓，门就已经从内部缓缓打开了。一织直起身子，冲着房间内的人到了一声“打扰了”，便抬脚走了进去。

万理早已坐在房间正中央的椭圆形会议桌上，侧过头来冲着一织勾起嘴角微微笑了笑。一织也向他点头致意，并惊讶地发现，除了万理和自己等一系列研究员以外，会议室里还坐着 FA 分部内安保人员和异常收容专家的代表及人物。

一织愣了愣，抬起头，与坐在长桌顶端，正微笑地看着他的小鸟游主管对上了视线。

“一织君。”万理小声喊着一织的名字。见对方正招手示意自己过去，一织点了点头，朝着正对面的小鸟游主管欠了欠身，快步走向了万理身边的空位旁，拉开椅子坐下。

“大神老师，这个阵仗，是发现了什么很重要的线索吗？”一织凑近身子问道。

“你待会儿就知道了。”万理不置可否。

话音刚落，原本合上的大门突然泛起了蓝色的荧光，变成了一块巨大的电子显示屏。蓝光只维持了数秒，便全数消散开，变成了白底黑字的演示文稿。正对着一织坐着的一位穿着白大褂，肩膀上架着一副耳罩式耳机的消瘦的研究员站了起来，向着在座的其他人欠了欠身，开口道：

“各位打扰了。先由我就 ANNI-09 里所录下的声音的研究结果向各位进行一个简短的报告。”

一织认出了他，那位研究员专攻声音，在声纹鉴定等方面颇具权威。

“首先，我们按照指示，将重点放在了确定 ANNI-09 脑控力量的来源上。为了弄清楚究竟是带子本身还是里面录下的声音对人脑进行了控制，我们进行了如下实验：首先，我们将 ANNI-09 里所录下的声音，通过仪器百分百完全复制进了另一卷普通的录音带内。并将 ANNI-09 里的数据通过技术手段彻底洗净，换上了一首正常的、十分普通的歌曲。随后我们在实验室内将两卷带子分别播放给了代号为 A 和 B 的两位 D 级受试人员，结果如下。”

他用手指轻轻敲了敲桌面，荧幕上的演示文稿随即换了一页。

“听了 ANNI-09 里声音的受试者 A，其反应一切正常，并未出现任何狂躁或者暴力的倾向；而听了那卷普通录音带的受试者 B，没过多久便表现出了明显的焦虑、狂躁和易怒，并伴有显著的攻击倾向。这些特征均与零度音乐节事件中，推测出的受害者特征如出一辙。为追求准确性，我们进行了二次转录，其结果与第一次实验十分类似。至此我们判断，案发现场获取的录音带的力量来源的确为其中所录下的声音。”

一织十指交叠撑在鼻子下方，略皱着眉看着屏幕上所展示的数据资料。

“既然确定了声音存在问题，我们接下来便马上对其展开了针对性调查。”显示屏内的演示文稿被连续翻过了好几页，停在了整整一页的声纹分析上。

“考虑到该声音所产生的效果与'歌者'十分类似，我们当即将声音样本与机构内所留的所有'歌者'声音样本做了对比。详细的对比和分析见屏幕。简单来说，抛去起干扰作用的《月光》伴奏后，遗留下来的人声虽然能明显感觉到经过了后期的处理，但其声纹的走向和特征峰的排布规律均与'歌者'这一整体保持一致。我们也有理由认为所录下的声音源自一位正在'唱歌'的'歌者'。”

这一发现对陆极为不利。

歌者毕竟不是什么多么常见的异常，作为机构现如今发现的唯一一名歌者，陆身上的嫌疑一下子再一次变得十分大。周围已经开始有人私下里小声地交谈起来，一织拧紧眉头，看着屏幕上显示的分析数值，举起了自己的手。

“那么请问，是否已经确定了该'歌者'的具体身份呢？”他问到。

那位研究员将视线转向了一织身上，意义不明地笑了笑。“我知道你想问什么，和泉博士。”他笑着说，“放心，我们已经将录音带里的声音和 ANNI-07 的样本进行了比对。结果虽然有些类似，但并不是他的声音。

“不过这也不意味着我们没有其他的突破。”他话音一转，“说起来这还要感谢我的一位女性助手。是她机缘巧合之下发现该录音的声纹有些眼熟。根据她所提供的线索，我们很快锁定了目标人物。经过比对，两者特征峰的相似度达到 93.84%，已经可以看作是同一个人的声音了。”

演示文稿再次翻了一页，一张一织分外眼熟的完美无缺的面容出现在了荧幕上。

粉白的发色，垂顺在右脸的长得出奇的鬓发，猫眼石一般的粉色瞳仁，奶油般白皙的肌肤，形状姣好的双唇，和无论何时都灿烂夺目的笑颜。

一织震惊地睁大了双眼。

他见过这张脸，在电视上，在广告里，在陆的家中，无数次地见过。

“这不是九条天吗！“他听见旁边有女性研究员喊出声音。

“啊啊，没错，就是他，国民级偶像九条天。”那位专攻声音方面的研究员仿佛很得意，摘下了挂在脖子上的耳机拿在手里轻轻抛着，“看来有一名喜欢研究自家偶像声纹的助手也是很有必要的。”

“那……那他明明已经在大庭广众之下唱了那么多次歌了，为什么都没有出过问题呢？”有人发问道。

“这也恰恰说明，他能够自如地控制自己的脑控能力，也更不容易被别人抓到把柄。”一织坐在座位上沉声道，“作为歌者，他已经十分成熟了。”

“那位九条天，按理说应该是在他经纪公司所安排的宿舍里吧？”在一旁聆听许久的小鸟游主管开口道。

“按常理来说是这样，但在三个多月以前，他曾在官方 I〇S账号上公开发表了一则隐退声明，大意是已经对娱乐圈生涯赶到有些疲惫，对粉丝们的厚爱致以诚挚的感谢，并表示希望以后能有更多的时间做自己想做的事。”一旁一位负责对外事务的文秘样子的女性工作人员开口道。

“隐退了？！”一织震惊道。

“是的。”文秘女士推了推自己鼻梁上的眼镜，继续道。

“我们的人员随后立即黑入九条天经纪公司的官方系统，查阅到了他隐退之后各项公开与非公开的诸如居住地、私人账号等资料。然而我们发现那些资料均存在造假的嫌疑，九条天的私人社交账号经过IP追踪发现幕后由团队操控。我们同时也放出了蚊型仿生无人机前往其隐退之后的住所，发现里面住着的其实是一位假扮成九条天的演员，配合周围的狗仔远距离模糊拍摄各种各样的生活照营造出其本人在此生活的错觉。”

“也就是说，现阶段你们无法找到九条天的确切所在？”万理皱着眉头问道。

文秘女士踌躇着，最终艰难地点了点头。

“……通过官方渠道联系一下九条天的经纪公司，并要求与他们的负责人见一面。”小鸟游主管沉声道：“那家公司，一定有问题。”


	15. 第十三乐章

培养出了国民级偶像组合TRIGGER的八乙女事务所的总部，就坐落于FA市的市中心。

在普通民众心中，它已经成为了FA市的标志性建筑——一面巨幅LED显示屏被镶嵌在建筑物中心，滚动播放着与TRIGGER相关的MV与广告，40多层高的摩天大楼顶端向外伸展出了一圈支架结构的圆形露台，远看着仿佛天线，又更像是皇冠，被稳稳地戴在了这幢大楼的顶端。底下是车水马龙的中央大街，两条最主要的干道的交汇口也在前方不远的位置，交通便利，周边商圈发达，许多外地来游玩的旅客都会选择在他们自家偶像的起点拍照留恋。

小鸟游主管带着一行人西装革履地出现在了大楼前。

自动门随着人群的靠近缓缓开启，百合香型的空气清新剂的气味瞬间扑了满脸。现代风格装潢的大堂被设计成了挑空的室内天井的格局，从挑空层的顶端垂挂着TRIGGER三人或单独或团体的长幅宣传挂画。天井的中央区域凹进去了一块范围不小的方形区域，内里放置了数个带着桌子的沙发椅和一个吧台。有几位胸前揣着工作证的事务所工作人员正窝在沙发上品着他们点的饮品。ANNI众人朝着位于一排由奖杯构成的展览柜对面的前台走去，坐在前台后方的接待员发现了他们的身影，随即站了起来，露出了热情而不显谄媚的笑容。

“您好，我们是小鸟游集团的人，约好了与您这儿艺人部门的负责人碰面。”一织先一步递出了提前准备好的假名片。

“好的，我帮您查一下，请稍等。”倾身接过名片，接待员温和道。她笑意不减，低头在键盘上敲了几下，再次确认了一下名片上的信息后抬起头，双手将名片递还给了一织。

“是小鸟游音晴先生吧？让您久等了，您的预约已确认，还请您和您的团队跟随我来。”她走出前台，优雅地朝小鸟游主管鞠了一躬，随后迈开了步子，将众人领向了位于二楼的会客厅内。

“还请各位稍微等待片刻，我们的执行董事马上就会下来。”备好茶水后，接待员小姐朝着各位欠了欠身，转身离开了会客厅。

“等等……执行董事？”在她走后没多久，一位随行的安全人员突然反应过来，“我们不是预约的艺人部门的负责人……”

“那说的就是我，没错了。”略显沙哑的男声从门外传来。

“……这是！”听到声音后的万理神色瞬间严峻起来。

穿着一身黑色长风衣的消瘦男子出现在门口。微长的卷发被随意地束在脑后，却仍有那么些小撮不听使唤的发丝固执地垂在他的鬓角和额前。两道法令纹深深地刻在鼻梁两侧，明明弯顺着眉眼，五官间却透着说不出的阴郁。

他覆手站在门口，目光停留在了小鸟游的脸上，勾起嘴角笑了笑。

“好久不见啊，小鸟游。”

“确实是许久不见了，九条先生。”小鸟游礼节性地冲着他笑了笑，眼神里却不显丝毫的放松，“没想到会在这里碰到你。”

“可不是吗。”附和着小鸟游的话，被称为“九条”的男子径自走进了房间，在其他人或是惊愕或是诧异的目光下在小鸟游对面的座位上坐下，捧起一杯茶轻轻嘬了一口，翘起二郎腿看向对面一脸严肃的小鸟游，“刚听到‘小鸟游音晴’这个名字的时候我还愣了一下，本以为是哪位同名同姓的人呢，没想到还真是你这位老相识。”

“能让你做执行董事，就不能让我也有自己的公司吗。”

“哦？不对吧，”九条讪笑到，“你这身份应该是假的吧？还是说现在机构已经阔绰到可以帮你弄出一个集团的程度了？”

机构？

一织愣了愣，一脸错愕地看向小鸟游，后者的脸上已瞧不见半点笑意。

而当事人九条却像是并未意识到自己说出了什么引人怀疑的字眼一般，放下茶杯，神态自若地转头看向万理，“大神君也好久不见了，长头发挺适合你。”

万理警惕地看着对方，没有搭话。

对方再次环视了一圈，“看来多少还是有些新面孔的，我先自我介绍一下。我叫九条鹰匡，是九条集团的执行董事，也是旗下八乙女事务所艺人部门的幕后直接负责人。与你们的机构也就是ANNI，算是有过一段渊源。”

“被驱逐出机构的研究员哪算得上是一段渊源。”有人小声嘟囔道。

“哦？没想到现在也还有新面孔知道我的事。”他并没有否认，反而像是很满足自己没有在众人的记忆中消失一般，满足地眯起了眼睛。

“这件事先不提，”小鸟游打断了他的话，他略微调整了自己的坐姿，正色道，“既然你也已经知道我们的身份了，我也就直说了吧。我们这次来是想问出九条天的下落。”

“九条天的下落？”九条用食指磨蹭着自己的下颚，“让机构的信息部门黑进我们的资料库不就什么都能知道了，何必还要来问我呢。”

“正因为无法通过你们资料库里的信息找到他本人现在所在的地方，才需要来问你。”

“我知道的内容都在资料库里了，要是找不到的话我也没办法。”九条摊开手，作势耸了耸肩。

“九条天不是你们公司的艺人吗？”一织皱着眉发问到。

“确实如此，但他已经发出隐退声明了，与我们的劳务关系也已经解除了呀。”九条无辜道，“我们内部所掌握的资料也是他在隐退时告诉公司的，既然你们从那儿获得的信息不准确，是不是意味着他本身不愿意被大众找到呢？”

“但，但他正是如日中天的时候，怎么会突然说隐退就隐退……”随行的安保人员不甘地问。

“这也是我们想知道的事呀，对于公司而言，少了天这么一颗摇钱树对今后的发展只有阻碍没有利益，他身旁的工作人员嘴唇都磨破了几层，也没有劝动他。”九条皱着眉，抬手捏了捏眉心。

“只是，他在隐退前似乎和经纪人提起过想要淡出公众视野的原因，说是弟弟之类的……不过想必神通广大如你们也定是已经都知道了，我也就不再多言了。”

“弟弟？”一织微微蹙眉，许久之前埋在心底里的芒刺似乎动了动。

小鸟游与万理对视了一眼，“不，我们并没有听过。”他重新看向九条，说道。

“没听过？不会吧。”对方突然摆出了十分夸张的吃惊的样子，瞳孔缩小，眉脚下垂，而嘴角却不怀好意地向上翘起着。那神态，宛如支了个竹筐陷阱，正牵着系住支撑棍的绳子的猎人，看着猎物一步步踏入自己精心设下的陷阱。

“他说他要隐退全是为了他的亲弟弟，叫什么名字来着，我还听过一次……七，七什么来着……”

他突然浮夸地用力拍了拍手，“啊对了！七濑陆，他的弟弟叫七濑陆。你们机构难道都没有查到吗？”

“……你，你说什么……”一织僵着下巴，喃喃道，整个人仿佛被石化了一般绷在座位上一动不动。

他仿佛看到了九条鹰匡讥讽地冲着他笑了笑。

那根芒刺终于冲破了一织的心脏，顺着血水流了出来。

☆ ★ ☆

七濑陆坐在自己房间内的书桌前双手托着腮冲着眼前的拟真电子窗发呆。

显示屏上所展示的景色还是一如往常的一成不变，换做以往陆早已看得腻味到不愿再多看一秒，而现在，他却对这股略显乏味的单调循环感到异常的安心。

这是他在他夺回了自己的意识，并重新掌握了身体的控制权后，第一次回到自己的房间。

半路上临时委托的那位安全人员，将陆顺利送回B107号室之后，还未等他表示感谢，便不发一语地径自离开了，将陆的一句还没说出口的“谢谢”卡在了喉咙眼里。他看着对方离去的背影，无奈地拍了拍自己的衣摆，从衣袋里掏出了一织当初送给他的旧手机，通过RC向对方传达了自己已经顺利返回房间的消息。

即便两人同在一幢大楼里，甚至彼此间的直线距离都不足百米。

知道一织现在正忙，陆并没有期待对方立刻的回复。然而并没空多久，他从突然间震动的手机里惊讶地发现了一织的回音。

——安全到了就好。他说到。

陆捧着手机，在房间内原地转了转，又猛地一下坐在了床上。他划开屏幕，拇指翻飞，向一织再次发出了一条信息。

——已经忙完了吗？

然而这次的回信来得稍微久了那么一点。大约半个小时后，直到陆百无聊赖地在床上翻了第五次身子，放在枕边的手机才不紧不慢地震了起来。

——差不多了。不过我临时接到了任务，需要出去一趟，您在房间里乖乖等我回来。

结果这一等就是四个多小时。转头再次看了一眼墙上按着恒定的节奏雷打不动地走着的挂钟，不自觉地叹了口气。

时针和分针指向了六点，拟真窗显示的风景也从风和日丽的蓝天逐渐切至了万籁俱静的夜晚，然而放在桌面一角的手机却仍然没有丝毫的动静，仿佛已经没电了一般。陆甚至都真的以为它已经没有电了——他伸手拿过手机，按亮了屏幕，4.7英寸的手机屏顶端并没有任何新的消息提示，右上角的小电池图标也泛着健康的绿色，显示还有一半的电量。

陆撇了撇嘴，怏怏地放下手机。

他很想再给一织发一条信息询问他是不是被什么麻烦事绊住了，但摸向手机的手伸到一半还是缩了回来——到底还是怕真的万一有什么要紧事，自己突兀的信息会打扰到对方。而且很奇怪，明明两人并非事先有约，且自从安全等级降低之后，自己也获得了一定范围内的自由活动的权限，却仅仅因为对方一句“在房间里乖乖等我”就傻傻地窝在房间里等了四个钟头。

时针不知不觉中又往右转了六十度。

真是的……再忙也可以抽空和我说一声啊，一直没有消息不是让人瞎担心嘛。陆泄了气般地趴在桌面上，愤愤地戳着眼前的手机，叹了口气。

他垂下右手，摸上了书桌抽屉的把手，轻轻拉开，将童话集从抽屉里拿了出来。从书本的末页取出来夹在其中的信封，揭开有些松软的封口，陆直起身子，小心翼翼地将里面的信纸摊在桌上细细展平。

那是一张普通到随处可见的白纸，似乎是从某处的便签本上撕下来一般，纸张的顶端除了略显参差的毛边外，还有被裁成一半的圆形商标图样。白纸的中间被用娟秀的字体工整地写到：这是我给你写的最后一封信。不要试图肚子找我，也不需要担心我。我过得很好，只是现在的立场不能让我像以前那样和你联络了。要是想见我，就唱唱我们小时候的歌。好好照顾自己。

这是陆从他哥哥九条天那里收到的最后一封信，也是第一封没有通过邮局等正规渠道送至陆手上的信。

这封信来到陆手上的时间，正是天宣布隐退的那段日子，之后，陆所拥有的天的一切联系手段全都化为了忙音，对方像是人间蒸发了一般，彻底从陆的生活中消失了。虽然信上如此交代着，陆却压根没想按照他的要求做，毕竟他们是亲兄弟，是一母同胞的双胞胎。或许正是因为这封信的特殊性，陆在寻找九条天的近四个月时间里，一直将它带在身边，每当有些许或不安、或疲倦的消极情绪裹挟着他时，他便拿出信，一遍一遍地读着，给自己打气。

不过，自从被ANNI那天起，陆读信的次数也减少了很多。

“天哥哥……你说，一织会不会也像你一样，忙到某一天突然消失不见呢？”陆重新趴在桌上，下巴磕住手背，望着信纸自言自语。

要是我也能唱出像天哥哥那样普通的歌，是不是也能帮上一织的忙了呢？他阖上眼，朦朦胧胧地想。

身后B107室的大门突然传出了被打开的机关声。

陆猛地坐直了身子，飞快地将信叠好重新塞进信封，迅速夹在书页里后站起身，在身体的遮挡下快速将书塞回抽屉并关上。做好这一切后的他微微松了口气，调整好脸上的表情，转身朝大门望去。

一织正沉默地站在门口。

“一织！”等着的人终于出现在自己面前，陆的表情舒展开来，嘴角都不自觉地扬起了几分。他几步迈向隔离间的玻璃门边，看着一织不发一语地走近收容间，解开玻璃门的锁，进入了自己的房间，站在了自己面前。

他突然注意到了一织的不对劲：脸色铁青，嘴唇紧抿，过于沉默，自进入B107号室起便和自己完全没有任何眼神上的交流，整个人由内而外散发着一股排他的气场。这气场感染了陆，他有些慌了神，耷拉着眉毛手足无措地看着眼前面色冰冷的男人。出什么事了吗，陆焦急地想着，伸手想轻轻拉住一织的手腕，却在快要接触到对方时被不着痕迹地避开了。

陆愕然，手僵在原地，一时间忘了收回。

“一织，出什么事了？”他颤声道。

“……是不是真的？”毫无温度的声音从一织的嘴里传出来。

“……什么？”

“您是九条天的亲弟弟这件事，是不是真的？”

陆的脸色顿时“唰”地一下变得惨白。

“被说中了？看来这是真的了。”瞧见陆的反应，一织自嘲地笑了笑，“我还在奇怪，声纹分析师都能从录音的特征峰里发现声音的主人是九条天，您身为他的粉丝，还是‘歌者‘，难道会听不出来？”

一织后退几步靠在墙上，抬起头抵住墙面，闭上了眼睛，没有理会满脸煞白的陆自顾自地开口，“您其实早就已经知道了案发现场的声音是属于九条天的吧？一直不说，是想看我们的笑话吗？还是说，”他深吸一口气，喉结上下滚动，“您为了您的哥哥，不惜被抓，只为了方便刺探‘敌情’？”

“不是这样的！”陆慌忙否认，他用力握住自己的手腕，用发着抖的声音向一织辩解道：“我也只是想找到他！他……天哥哥……自从隐退之后就再也联系不上了，家里很着急，我也很着急，我就自己跑出来……是，案发当天我的确听到了天哥哥的声音，但当我赶到的时候他人已经不在了，我甚至都没有和他交流的机会，又怎么可能会帮他打听你们的行动呢！”

“那既然如此，最开始问您出现在案发现场的原因时，您为什么不说！？”一织抬高了声音的音量，望向陆的眼神里写满了不解与悲伤，“找哥哥并不是什么多见不得人的理由吧？为什么当时您就是死咬着不肯松口呢？”

“……我，我担心你们会不相信我说的话。”陆瑟缩着解释道。

一织不可置信地盯着陆，半晌后他垂下头，低声笑了笑。

“七濑先生，我和ANNI在您心里就是这样的形象吗？”他抬起右手盖住了自己的眼睛，左手抱着右手臂，弓起身子，肩膀一阵阵地抖动着。

“我明白您的意思。您是想说，担心我们会不由分说地将您的哥哥当做犯人对吧？我能理解您在最开始对机构，对我的不信任，但是七濑先生，这么长时间过去了，我们也已经不是刚认识了，您明明有机会对我坦白一切，但却依然选择了隐瞒。难道我为了让您摆脱嫌疑所做的那些努力，都没有换回您哪怕一丝一毫的信任吗？”

他抬起头，苦笑着重新看向陆，眼眶泛着红，“所以我在您心中，只是一个能方便您找到哥哥的工具一般的存在吧？我对您那强烈的情感，其实也是由‘歌者’的能力所带给我的错觉不是吗？”

“不……我没有，一织……”陆用力摇着头，眼泪在眼眶里打着转，“我没有那么想，我也从来没有对你唱过歌啊……”

“没错，您确实没有唱过歌，”一织哽着声音打断他，“但是您别忘了，您的声音有时也能影响周围人的意识。或许您只是在和我说话的时候抱着‘希望他能帮助我’的想法，也足以将这种观念不自觉地植入我的脑子。”

他离开了靠着的墙壁，重新走向陆的面前，指了指自己的心口，露出了一个比哭还难看的笑容，“就像现在，分明对您的闭口不言十分生气，这里却完全没有想要怪您的意思。我只是很难过，难过一直以来我都没发现您所隐瞒的事情，也难过这么久我居然都没取得您真正的信任，我明明对您是那么……”

他没能继续说下去，侧过头用力咬着牙关。

“七濑先生，”他沉默片刻开口，“我真的很想相信您，但是我的脑子已经不敢继续这么做了。”

陆怔怔地看着一织，一行眼泪沉默地从他的眼眶中滚落下来。

他哆嗦着想靠近一织，却被对方一手按住了肩膀，另一只手附上了自己脖子上的颈环。

“滴”的一声，一织默默松开了双手，后退一步面无表情地看着陆。陆开口想要叫住一织，却发现无论自己怎么说话，振动的声带始终无法将声音传达至空气中。他愣了愣，立马反应过来，一脸哀求地指着自己的项环看向一织。

“抱歉，七濑先生。”一织开口，表情哀伤，“机构高层知道了您和九条天的关系，怀疑您可能与嫌疑人暗中勾结，重新提升了您的安全等级，并令我将您的项环恢复至常开的状态，这也是我这次来找您的主要目的。”

“至于我，”他顿了顿，“从现在起，我可能要回家休息一段时间了，也许会有其他人来替代您的专属研究员这一位置，也许会一直空着。无论如何，都还请您自己照顾好自己。

“我们俩，先暂时不要见面了吧。”

一织冲着陆深深地鞠了一躬，低着头转身头也不回地离开了B107号室。大门缓缓合拢，只留了陆一个人站在房间里，任由泪水流了满面。


	16. 第十四乐章

“我吃饱了。”一织放下筷子，对着眼前还剩一半的饭食双手合十轻声示意道。

“诶……？一织已经不吃了吗？”

“嗯，最近没有什么特别需要消耗脑力的地方，所以并不是很饿。”

用纸巾擦过嘴，一织在三月略显担忧的眼神中从餐桌旁站了起来，一点点收拾好了自己的餐具，背过身准备端向厨房。三月欲言又止地看着他的动作，表情纠结，踌躇再三后，他终于在一织准备拐进厨房的瞬间叫住了他的名字。

“等一下，一织。”

“嗯？”

三月秋风扫落叶般的将所剩不多的晚餐三两下扒进自己的嘴里，鼓着腮帮子飞快地将自己的碗筷叠在了一起。

“我正好也吃完了。”咀嚼的间隙，他开口，“你有空的话，帮我一起洗碗吧？”

从一织收到暂时停职的处分那天算起，已经过了一周的时间。

三月还能回忆起来那天晚上一织下班回来时的模样：虽然看上去和平日里别无二致，甚至感觉身板都挺得比其他时候更直，但在三月在厨房里连续交了对方三次名字都没听到回音时，他才猛然发觉自己那情绪管理得当的弟弟的不对劲。面对三月的询问，一织也没有说什么，只是拿出一份暂时性停职处置声明放在餐桌上，看着三月，眼眶有些发红，说：“我犯错了。”

之后便再也没和三月谈起过关于自己停职的话题。

然而第二天，一织已经变回了原来的自己，每天按时吃饭睡觉，闲暇时和三月一起坐在沙发前看对方最爱的综艺节目，大部分时间都呆在自己的房间内专注于课题研究，也能十分正常地表达出自己的喜和乐。但越是这种宛如日常的表现，就越让三月担心。他担心自己从小没有受过什么挫折的弟弟不会正确排解积郁在心底的消极情绪，担心那些黑泥会盘踞在一织的心中释放着能致命的毒素，以致他最终忍不住，向着平日里吃完饭便将自己关回房间的一织提出了一同洗碗的邀请。

两人穿上了各自的围裙，带上袖套，三月拿着橡胶手套将一织赶去了水槽旁边的位置，递给他一块干的擦碗布。水龙头里的水柱击打在水槽内，泛起一层又一层轻盈的泡沫，三月将餐盘上棉花般的泡沫冲洗干净，转手递给一织，两人一时之间并无交流。

厨房里充盈着瓷器相互碰撞的声音。

“与‘歌者’发生什么事情了吗？”沉默半晌，三月终于决定开口。

回答三月的只有吱吱呀呀的布料与陶瓷摩擦的声音。

见他不吭声，三月继续道：“没关系，我来猜猜看。你说你‘犯了错’受到机构的停职惩罚，说明事情影响较大；作为研究员，你的职务范围主要集中在调查和研究等理论工作上，再结合你近期所负责的对象和其被卷入的案件来考虑，影响较大的错误很可能体现在因为你调查的失误而导致‘歌者’的性命出现威胁或者为案件侦查造成了误导性的干扰。若是前者，你回来时的情绪不该那么平静，即很有可能是后者。”

他放下手里的盘子，甩了甩手，撑在水槽沿上转头凝视一织，“也就是说你对‘歌者’的错误情报让组织在一定程度上造成了损失或者走了弯路，对么？”

一织看了一眼身旁表情严肃的哥哥，叹了口气，点点头，将手里的盘子竖起来立在盘架上。

“差不多是这样。”他说，“与其说是因为错误情报，不如说是我没有看穿他所隐瞒的事实罢了。”

“每个人都多少会有想要隐瞒的事情，这很正常，你不用太责怪自己。”三月重新从水槽里拾起了一个碟子。

“我明白，我也理解机构对我的处分，以他们的角度来思考，会将我暂时调离‘歌者’周围是在正常不过了。只是我没想到……我本来以为我们彼此是互相信任的。”

“你们难道不是吗？”三月笑了笑。

“如果他信任我的话，也就不会把那条曝光后会让他嫌疑度陡增的信息瞒着我这么久了。”

三月抬眼，望了一眼自己身旁高自己半个头的弟弟。

“一织，”他将手里冲洗干净的盘子递给对方，“其实你是喜欢那位‘歌者’的对吧？”

一织的动作倏地停了下来。

“……为什么您……”

“我为什么会知道？”三月笑着看向对方，“我可是你的哥哥哦？你心里在想什么，我只要看看你的表情就能知道个大概了。况且，按照你的性格，若不是真的喜欢，会这么尽心尽力地为对方洗脱嫌疑吗？”

从惊讶中回过神来，一织回给了三月一个苦笑。

“不愧是哥哥。”他低着头，“您说的没错，我是喜欢他……一周以前的我肯定会这么说吧。不过现在，我有点不太敢确定了。”

“为什么？只是因为你觉得他不信任你？”

一织轻轻摇了摇头，“因为不信任我，所以会出于自保地使用自己的能力。我害怕我对他的情感只是因为受到了他能力的影响罢了。”

“嗯，原来如此……”冲洗干净最后一个盘子，三月关上水龙头，将盘子递给一织后摘下了橡胶手套，“但是在我看来，一织你开始对‘歌者’感兴趣的时候，可是从未听过他的声音哦？你曾经还信誓旦旦地和我说你绝对没有被他影响呢。”

“那时候不太一样……”

“怎么不一样了，你不都在意到愿意用情报和我做交易了吗？”

一织没有说话，表情有些动摇。

“你听好，一织。”三月直视对方的双眼，“我虽然不懂‘歌者’的能力究竟有多强大，但是我知道你是一个十分理智的人。因为你几乎不会感情用事，所以你认定的‘喜欢’必然是经过深思熟虑后的结果。但也正因如此，你太瞻前顾后了，有时候反而会看不清一些事情。你怀疑对他的喜欢是受到了‘歌者’能力的影响，那你自己好好想想，和他分开的这一周里，你对他的情感有任何的减弱吗？”

“对自己的感情再多来点自信啊！”他抬起手，用力地拍了拍一织的背。

“……嗯，我知道了。”一织默默地承受着三月拍打在自己背部的力量，苦笑着点了点头。

他张开嘴，刚想说些什么，被一阵突如其来的门铃声打断。

“都这个点了会是谁？”兄弟俩纳闷地互相对视了一眼。

门铃还在锲而不舍地响着，仿佛笃定了房屋的主人定然在家，没有回应就不会罢休一般。一织只得先摘下袖套和围裙，离开厨房快步走到门前，在永不停息的门铃声里拉开了门。

门口站着一位他没见过的青年，高个子，蓝头发，中长的头发在脑后脖颈处随意地扎起了一个小辫儿，两侧醒目的翘发却不知为何并没有收进去，依然顽固地立在那儿。他左耳带着单边通信耳麦，水蓝色的眼睛四下张望着，察觉到门开了，便又立刻将视线转回门内的一织身上。

“……请问您找谁？”打量着对方穿着的战术背心，一织警惕地眯了眯眼。

“啊，那个……”门口的青年开口道，他像是含着什么似的声音有些模糊，嘴唇之间伸出来了一根白色的塑料小棍。为了说话，对方用腮帮子调整了嘴里东西的位置，小棍也跟着一起被挪到了嘴角。

“和泉一织在吗？”

“我就是。”一织从对方说话的间隙看到了他嘴里含着的糖果。

“哦哦，就是你啊。”说罢，他从口袋里摸索出了一封略旧的信封和一张对折的纸条，递给一织，“陆陆让我把这个交给你。”

“……抱歉，请问‘陆陆’是？”

“啊？你不是他的研究员吗？”青年诧异道，“就是你们称呼为‘歌者’的那位啊，别说你不认识哦。”

七濑先生吗，一织收过信，一脸疑惑地看着眼前全副武装的青年。

“那个，请问我们之前见过吗？”他感觉自己还有点搞不清状况。

“一织，是谁啊？”见一织迟迟没有回来，三月擦着手从厨房里拐了出来，见到门口青年身着的装备，愣了愣，有些警惕地走到一织身边。

“你好，”青年有礼貌地朝着三月微微鞠躬，“我叫四叶环，也在ANNI工作，不过我是机动特遣队的，隶属Omega-7，平常不会出现在楼里，你没见过我也正常。”

“特遣队？”一织敏锐地捕捉到了关键词，“什么意思，机构打算有什么行动了吗？”

“唔，没错，”环点点头，“BOSS下命令要彻底对八乙女事务所的大楼进行彻查，好像是因为怀疑与九条鹰匡有关。总之行动定于今晚凌晨，我们Omega-7小队会与陆陆合作，一起调查那栋大楼。”

“等一下，为什么七濑先生也会参与行动？就算重新获得嫌疑也不能不考虑对方的安全吧？”一织皱起眉抗议道。

“我怎么知道，开会的时候我又没在场。”环耸耸肩，“不过我听说陆陆是自己主动提出的要求，因为说不出话，安全等级又高，想表达自己的意思还真是花了一番功夫。最后BOSS们以要求小万作为监视员随行为条件才答应下来。”

小万是指大神老师吧，一织在心底猜测到。

“啊，对了，说到小万。”环又重新开始在兜里摸索起来，不一会儿他掏出来一个网球大小的轻金属材质的小球，递到一织眼前。

“这个是小万托我交给你的，他希望你也能一起行动。他还说什么‘你和陆陆呆的时间最长，更了解他的想法和行为’，所以希望你去协助他的任务。”

一织看了一眼对方手中的小圆球，没有接。

“我现在还在停职，应该没有资格一同行动吧。”他低声道。

“都不说的话上头不会知道的。”环肆无忌惮道，“还是说你还没和陆陆和好吗？他说你们俩吵架了所以你不想见到他。喏，之前给你的信是他用来道歉的，一织织你现在看一下也没问题。”

这才刚认识没多久，就已经连昵称都给自己取好了。一织突然有种脱力感，他叹了口气，拆开了手里拿着的两封信。

他惊讶地发现信封内装着的居然是一封天写给陆的信，信中以一种近乎冷淡的口吻宣告了两人联系的中断，并让陆放弃寻找他的念头。而另一张对折的白纸上用一织见过了无数次的笔迹写了一句话：对不起，一织。

“一织，这是……？”三月好奇地将头凑过来。

“是七濑先生的哥哥给他的信。”一织轻声解释。

三月伸出手指，在信纸上边缘的一块缺了一半的商标处指了指。“这个标记，”他踌躇着开口，“我好像在哪里见过……”

他皱着眉头思考着，突然眼神一亮，转身跑回屋内，没空多久又两三步跑回了一织身边，手里拿着他的手机，一边低头划着屏幕一边说道：“我想起来了，这个曾是九条集团的商标废案，也曾被用作八乙女事务所那栋楼的商标。之后九条集团敲定了商标方案，这个废案也就不再使用了。不过八乙女事务所的一些内部便签本上还是会印有这个图案……找到了。”他朝一织举起手机，屏幕里赫然出现了一只被红色圆圈围住的，正欲展翅高飞的黑鹰。

“我有幸在开放日去八乙女事务所内参观过，当时在一楼的吧台附近发现了留言用的便签本，便随手写了一条留言拍照留作纪念，没想到现在倒是派上用场了。”

“……也就是说，九条天最后同外界联系的地方，很有可能是在那栋建筑内？”一织喃喃道出了自己心底的猜测，脸色越来越差，拿着信的手不自觉地收紧，将信纸捏出了一道道纹路。

“……一织。”三月用胳膊肘捅了捅他，朝他使了个眼色。

一织点点头。

“四叶先生，”他将信交给三月，重新转向环，拿过了他手里的小球，眼神坚定道：“我同您一起去。”

☆ ★ ☆

两人与其他人员汇合时，已是深夜十一点五十分左右。

第二天并非周末，FA市也与各位市民一起随着时间缓缓陷入沉睡，街上只能偶尔看见三三两两分外疲惫的上班族刚刚结束加班的身影。在那幢宛如带着皇冠的大楼脚下，万理首先发现了被环领来的一织的身影，远远地冲他招了招手。

陆在万理的旁边安静地站着，脖子处颈环闪烁着的红光显得格外夺目。他的双手被拘束带系住，靠着墙显得有些没什么精神。万理凑过去，在他的耳边小声的说了些什么，他愣了愣，抬起头，与一织对上了视线。

“……七濑先生。”一织饶是没忍住，叫了一声对方的名字。陆眨巴眨巴眼睛，随后浅浅地朝一织笑了笑，算作是回应。

“好了，人已经到齐了，时间也差不多了，准备行动吧。”万理示意。

Omega-7特遣队一共五名成员已经全数戴上了战术头盔，穿上了战术背心。环接过队友递来的一把电子脉冲枪，朝众人轻轻招了招手，一行人跟着他窜进了大楼之间的小巷道里，在一扇装有安全门禁的不起眼小门出停了下来。

“我们提前调查过了，”环含着着棒棒糖说，“这是建筑的一扇连通至货梯口的侧门，从这儿进，走货梯能直达大厦的顶楼，也就是九条鹰匡办公室所在的楼层。”

“那这个门禁怎么办，”一织用眼神指了指镶在门上的密码盘和刷卡槽，“硬闯的话毫无疑问会触动警报系统吧。”

“这点你不用担心。”队伍内一个小个子特遣队员开口道。他挤出人群，从背着的背包内取出了一个带有操作屏的小盒子。他直接将小盒子下盖打开，套在了门禁上，触亮屏幕开始操作。不一会儿，显示屏转绿，只听“咔哒”一声，门像是瞬间失去了门楔的支撑一般缓慢地朝内敞开了一条缝。

“搞定了。”小个子特遣队员收好小盒子，一脸得意地解释道：“要黑进这种水准的门禁不是什么难事，我顺便借用了它的通道往系统内部植入了一个蠕虫病毒，只要它们共用同一局域网，那么这栋楼内的监控暂时是不会有什么威胁了。”

“行，干得不错。”另一位稍显年长的队员拍了拍对方的头，轻手推开虚掩的门，架起脉冲枪率先朝内探了探，说，“二号过来同我打头阵，三号四号殿后，小五你就在中间陪着非战斗人员，可得把他们看好了。”

众人点头，按照分配陆续从打开的侧门进入了建筑内。

进门之后是一条长长的不带岔路的通道，随着通道拐过两个弯，便到了留给货梯使用的电梯间。进入电梯后，环一边警戒着周围的情况一边按了按40层的按钮，却发现怎么也按不亮。

“队长，这电梯似乎不去40层啊。”他疑惑地皱着眉头，又用力拍了几次，那按钮还是没有任何反应。

被称为队长的特遣队员侧着身子从人群中穿至按钮旁，顺着从高往低的顺序，从40层开始依次按了一遍，在第35层按钮处终于获得了电梯的反馈。按钮灯亮起，电梯门没多久便吱吱呀呀地关上，将一行人运向35楼。

“没办法，先到35层吧，剩下的楼层从安全通道穿过去。”队长看着电梯显示屏处不断跳动的楼层数低声道，“小五，再有安全门禁之类的东西，就继续麻烦你了。”

“行！”那位小个子队员满口答应着，自信满满地掂了掂肩上的包。

货梯的楼梯间与安全通道隔得十分近，众人并未多花功夫便成功踏进了安全通道的楼梯间。由于只用来当做紧急逃生通道使用，楼梯间内的装修宛如毛坯房，苍白的墙腻子自楼梯间不断向上延伸，脚下的楼梯仿佛只用混凝土草草铺平整了一般，泛着浆料厚重的灰。大家依然按照队长最初的安排，不紧不慢地向上移动着，整个楼梯间只剩下鞋底踏在台阶面上的声音。

“这次行动，看起来还挺顺利的。”殿后的环忍不住开始找起了话题。

“现在说这些还太早了。”打头阵的队长严肃道：“集中注意力，前方指不准会遇上什么特殊情况。”

“这种民用建筑里能有什么特殊情况啊……”环虽然小声嘟囔着，但也还是提了提架着的枪。

“大神老师，”一织一边爬着楼梯，一边从口袋里掏出环在他家门前递给他的小圆球，问，“这是您托四叶先生带给我的吗？”

万理点点头，“这个是我针对歌者的特点设计出来的紧急防身设备。”他指了指小球顶端一个不太明显的圆心切口，“只要按下顶端的机关，这个小球就会在两秒后通过高频率振动，朝四周发射能干扰‘歌者’的声波，整个时间能持续大约15秒左右。虽然时间不算太长，但截断来自‘歌者’的控制还是没什么问题的。”

“只不过因为技术方面原因，小球在产生干扰声波的同时也会向周围发射电磁波，到时候在场的电子设备可能都难免受到影响，甚至直接瘫痪都有可能。”小五接着万理的话继续补充，“所以这个小球的使用时机很重要，声音不管用了‘歌者’还能缓一缓继续唱，我们的通讯设施报废了那可是一时半会修不好的了。”

“知道了。”手指轻轻摩擦着小球光滑的表面，一织又重新将它收进了口袋里，“希望我们这次不会碰上需要用它的时候。”他说。

在爬上第38层时，环的脚步突然顿了顿，他微微偏过头，抬起手轻轻敲了敲耳边的通讯器。

“你们有没有在耳麦里听到什么声音？”他抬起头，一脸诧异地看向其他队员。

其他队员们相互看了一眼，摇了摇头，只剩队长站在一旁，将注意力全都放在了自己的耳麦上。

他的脸色猛地变了。

“快！快摘下通讯器！”一把扯下自己的耳麦，队长冲其他队员大声喊道。

但还是迟了一步。

耳麦里突然传出来了分贝大得能让周围的人都听见的，犹如恶魔低语一般的歌声。

环率先扯下了自己的耳麦扔在地上，小五的反应也十分迅速，但剩下的两位队员却并没有那么好的运气。

“啊————！！”他们突然爆发了震天的怒吼，面色痛苦，双目赤红，涎水顺着，抱着头瘫倒在地动弹不得，其中一位甚至高抬起自己的头，准备用力朝地上撞过去。

众人大惊失色，环反应迅速，以迅雷不及掩耳之势从后方伸手擒住了准备自残的同伴的脖子，用力将他禁锢在自己身前，其他人也立刻反应过来，帮忙合力将两人控制住。

“为什么耳麦里会突然传出歌声啊！他们是怎么黑进我们的频道的！”环黑着脸，用力抵着正拼死挣扎的同伴，朝小五质问到。

“我……我也不知道啊！”小五脸色惨白，慌乱间只能帮环制住不老实的同伴的腿。

站在一旁有些慌张的陆突然倏地一下抬起头。

他的瞳孔急剧收缩，像是被什么震撼人心的东西吸引住了一般抬着头看着天花板，突然趁着周围队员在照顾无法行动的成员的空挡，双脚发力，压低身子朝着上楼的方向登时冲了出去。

“七濑先生！”捕捉到了陆的动作，一织大声喊着对方的名字，三两下跨上六级台阶追了过去。

“等一下……一织！”万理出声，刚准备伸手抓住他的衣领，突然一阵机关声响起，一织刚呆过的地面上毫无预兆地升起了一排顶端削得泛光的铁栅栏，擦着一织的脚后跟弹了上去，“咚”的一声撞在天花板上，将一织与其他人隔离开来。撞击造成的巨响将天花板撞得细细地颤了颤，周围的一部分墙皮没受得住，龟裂成小块掉在地上。

而一织，则像是完全没察觉到危险一般，追着陆的身影飞快地窜上了楼梯，万理只能一脸担忧地看着两人的身影逐渐消失在楼梯间。

一织只觉得陆像是被附身了一般，展示出了超乎想象的体能素质，明明双手被绑得死死的，却敏捷得如同兔子一般飞快地窜上了楼梯。他想开口，想喊他的名字，想出声叫住他不要一个人乱来，却生怕一旦开口，不仅没将对方唤醒，自己一直紧憋的一口气反而会一下子泄得精光，以致体力不支被陆甩开。

陆一股脑直接冲上了40楼，穿过安全通道门，毫不犹豫地左转朝着走廊飞奔而去。一织作为典型的长时间坚守研究所的脑力派成员，将浑身每一处肌肉都压榨到极限，才终于在直线冲刺上奋力拉近了两人之间的距离，最终，他铆足了劲，在陆准备侧身闯进一扇虚掩着的大门时奋力伸手拉住了他。

这一拉倒是让陆安静了。他被一织用力拉得向后退了两三步，踉跄着站稳了脚步，直起身子后眨眨眼，困惑地东张张西望望，最后一脸错愕地将目光落在了正弓着身子拼命喘气的一织身上。

一织感觉自己的肺都要烧起来了，喉管内像是被人灌了一口浓酸，一路烧灼入肺，整个呼吸道又烫又痛。他咽下喉咙口泛起的一丝腥甜，调整呼吸，抬手在陆的脑袋上敲下一个爆栗。

“您…知不知您还有哮喘啊？”一织喘着粗气，板起脸训道。虽然语气严肃，但手上到底没有下多重的力道。

陆吃痛，缩了缩脖子，一脸委屈地在一织面前垂下头，像是受到老师点名批评的小朋友。

看着对方的样子，一织也狠不下心去责备他，只能叹了口气，继续问道：

“呼吸呢？有没有感觉很难受？”

陆昂起头做了几个深呼吸，摇了摇头。

“那么您为什么会跑到这里来？”一织用眼神示意身边的房门。

对方还是一脸困惑地摇了摇头，仿佛刚刚窜的比兔子还快的人不是他自己似的。

这不对劲，一织蹙眉。

无论是陆先前展示的过人的体力，还是他在奔跑过程中对路线惊人的熟悉程度，都不像是基于陆本身的意志所表现出来的能力。再结合特遣队员们所遭遇的突发情况和随后刻意将两人与其他队员隔开的机关，若不是自己反应快，恐怕此时也已经同万理他们一起被铁栅栏困住了，这一切看似巧合的安排，似乎都是为了将陆与众人分隔开。

想必幕后黑手真正的意图，正藏在眼前这扇引着陆闯进去的大门后方。

“七濑先生，您听好。”一织朝陆郑重道，“我会将您的拘束带打开，记住，待会儿进去之后，一定不要轻举妄动，知道吗？”

陆看着一织的表情，点了点头，先前的困惑早已荡然无存，只剩下做好准备后的坚定与果决。

“很好。”一织笑了笑，同陆一起，谨慎地推开了那扇虚掩着的大门。

房间内并无光源，巨大的落地窗外是FA市宁静祥和的夜。月光透过玻璃洒金空旷的圆形房间内，接着那唯一的一点薄弱的光源，两人惊讶地发现房间被布置得如同一件硕大的，运行中的研究中心，显示屏与操作台随处可见，无机质的电子提示音在静谧的房间中突兀地响起，各色的信号灯藏在月光照不到的阴影处泛着幽光。而在房间的正中心，矗立着一台宛如树干的巨大装置，从四面八方伸来的电缆与电线接在它的顶端，仿佛参天大树的树冠。在电线接口处稍下一点的地方伸出了若干的枝干，托着一圈金属材质的圆环，猛地看上去，仿佛整台机器被那圈圆环套住了一般。

整台装置，除去外接的线路以外，竟和这幢大楼的造型惊人的类似，一织本不好看的脸色又沉了几分，心底涌起一股不祥的预感。

他感觉自己的袖子被人扯了扯。

一织回头，看见陆正脸色铁青地望着自己，对方神色焦虑而担忧，抬起手指了指右侧稍远处一尊透明的长方形箱子。

他顺着陆的手望去，霎时间变了脸色。

箱子里明晃晃地躺着一名成年男子，从一织的角度无法看清男子的样貌，只能从藤蔓一般的缆线缝隙中瞥见对方粉白的发丝。而旁边与之相连的显示屏上，则赫然印着“九条天”三个大字。

机构苦苦搜寻的九条天，此时正安静地躺在这尊箱子里。

箱子的底板伸出了五个镣铐，将天的头部和四肢牢牢固定，五花八门的线路集中在天的头部和脖子处，从箱子里延伸出来，与众多电线汇聚在一起，连向房间正中间的巨大装置。一织无法看清天的表情，只能从一旁屏幕上跳动的心电图判断出对方的体征比较平稳。

陆脸色苍白，拽着一织袖子的手不住地发抖。一织覆上对方的手，安抚性地捏了捏。

“他没事。”一织轻声安慰道，陆点了点头，脸上稍微恢复了些许的血色。

他示意陆留在原地，自己轻手轻脚地朝箱子走去。

却并不知道自己穿过了一道肉眼无法看见的幕墙。

“啪”的一声细微的破空声传来，一织突然觉得脚边像是被什么虫蚁蛰了一口。他皱了皱眉，并未在意，却在走出两步之后突然失去平衡，用力摔倒在地。

一织只感觉天和地仿佛瞬间倒错了个边，小脑失去了对自己身体的控制，根本无法很好地站起来。他想使劲，想用力撑起自己的身子，想让双脚重新踏在地上，却只觉得浑身麻痹，怎么也无法调动自己的四肢，只能任由自己瘫软在地。

朦胧间一织感觉陆彻底抛却了“不要轻举妄动”的叮嘱，朝着他冲了过来。陆跪在地上想用力将他扶起，奈何一织此时的状况宛如失去了支撑的木偶人，只能半靠在陆的身上。陆摸索着一织的身体，寻找着异常的地方，最后终于在一织的脚踝附近扯下一截十分不起眼的飞镖。

一织睁开眼，看到陆婆娑着双眼拍着自己的脸，双唇一开一合，正无声地喊着自己的名字。

他察觉到自己的喉咙和舌头也逐渐肿了起来，麻痹的神经连带着口腔也变得迟钝，想说的话到了嘴边却只能一个字一个字的往外送。

“七……七……”他在陆怀里吐着音节。

他很想让陆不要管他，自己先赶紧离开这里与同伴汇合，但却连陆的名字都不能完整的说出口。

“诶呀，真可惜，本以为钓上了我想要的大鱼，结果却是一只小兔子。”略带沙哑而阴郁的声音从角落阴影里传来。

房间左侧的一扇暗门悄无声息地被打开，披着黑色长风衣的消瘦男子咋着嘴，从门里走出来，他的卷发被松垮地束在脑后，下垂的眼角里渗着藏不住的精光。

九条鹰匡在房间中央站定，站直身子，俯视着卧在地上的两人。

“好久不见啊，陆君。”他看着一脸怨恨地看向自己的陆，低头轻声笑了笑，“这是自从我收养你哥哥以来，我们第一次见面吧？看你的表情，你还多多少少记得我？叔叔真欣慰。”

“我现在还记得刚见到你们兄弟俩时的情形哦。”九条鹰匡在陆眼前缓缓蹲下身子，不顾对方咬牙切齿的表情，带着笑意继续开口到：“一户普通人家里生下了一对双胞胎‘歌者’，这一消息怎么能不让我兴奋？你们的父母根本不懂自己的孩子究竟藏有多大的价值，让他们培养简直就是暴殄天物。不过可惜啊，陆君，患有先天性哮喘的你当年身子骨太弱了，简直比同岁的普通男生还要虚弱，我只能先出重金收养了你的哥哥，要知道，做出这项决定后我也是心痛了很长的一段时间。”

“不过现在好了！”原本语气惋惜的九条鹰匡突然拔高了自己的音调，表情也仿佛捡到某个失而复得的宝物般变得狂喜，“虽然不算完美，但你还是健康地长大了，而且并没有失去‘歌者’的能力！更让我没有想到的是，你们兄弟俩的感情居然如此深厚，真是令人感动，果然当年我就应该把你也一并收养，让你失去了哥哥，你一定很寂寞吧？很抱歉哦，陆君。”他冲着死死抱住一织的陆伸出手，以哄小孩一般的声音开口道：“过来爸爸这边吧？你看，哥哥也在等着陆君你呢。”

陆狠狠瞪着他，眼里瞧不出丝毫人畜无害的模样，只是狠狠地瞪着眼前因喜悦而扭曲着脸的九条鹰匡，用力摇了摇头。

九条鹰匡扬了扬落空的手，笑道：“你已经被ANNI洗脑了，这不怪你。”他站起来，看向陆怀里的一织，讥讽道：“怎么样，这神经毒素的滋味不好受吧？不过你放心，这玩意儿不会要了你的命，只是会让你一时半会动不了而已。原本我是打算用在陆君身上的，可是谁想你居然能跟得上被歌声影响的陆君，还自顾自得替他挨了一针，真是浪费了我精心设计的好戏。”

“不过没关系，”他背过身去，高举起双手缓步踱到房间中央的巨大机器旁，伸手满脸慈爱地拍了拍机器的金属壁，“你的哥哥——也是我亲爱的儿子——在我不注意的情况下到了逆反的年龄。为了让他能更好地支持爸爸的工作，我创造出了这台机器，只要与天的大脑相连，他就能借用天的‘嗓音’，按照我的心意，唱出比天更为嘹亮的‘歌声’。陆君，现在你也来了，你也来陪着你的哥哥，成为这台机器的‘核’吧。”

话音刚落，机器上的灯便一节一节地亮了起来。陆脸色一变，松开了抱住一织的双手，死死捂住自己的耳朵，脸上的表情蜷缩在了一起，显得分外痛苦。

“感觉如何？自己亲生哥哥的歌声。”九条鹰匡欣慰地笑着，将操纵屏上的调节滑块缓缓拉大，“何必如此抗拒呢，撤下你的防御跟着我们走，也就不会这么痛苦了。”

陆捂着耳朵用力朝后仰，浑身紧绷，仰天张着嘴无声地喊着，颈环下爆出了一根根分明的青筋。

一织躺在陆的腿上，看着拼死抵抗的陆红了眼眶。他听不见任何声音，但能知道九条鹰匡现在控制的机器正朝着陆释放出只有他能感受到的声音能量。不能这么下去了，得反抗才行，一织咬紧下嘴唇，可是要如何才能让陆抵抗住“歌者”的歌声呢？更何况那是天的声音，对陆造成的影响更加不言而喻。

该怎么办，应该怎么办……一织的大脑飞速运转着，可惜天现在正躺在拘束箱里失去了意识，要是能唤醒他……

唤醒？

一织眼前突然闪过陆托人带给他的，与天的最后一封信上的内容。

是了！说不定可行！

一织近乎用尽此生全部的力气，抬起手掏向口袋，从里面将万理递给他的小圆球扒拉了出来。他将手搭在小圆球的顶端，竭力催动自己的肌肉，向顶端的机关处施加压力。

快了，一织心说，就快了，七濑先生，再坚持一下。

终于，手里传来了机括触发的反馈，一织松了口气，手掌放松，小圆球失去了阻挡物，朝着房间中央滚了过去。两秒后，它突然剧烈地振动起来，发出了一股尤为刺耳的声音。房间内的显示屏开始剧烈地闪动，随后突然啪地一下尽数熄灭，又在几秒后重新亮了起来。

整个房间收到强烈电磁信号的干扰出现了短暂的跳闸。

“……发生了什么…”从痛苦中稍作解放的陆喃喃道，在听到自己声音的那一刻他愣了愣，突然回过神来恍然大悟地看着一织放出去的小圆球，马上弯下身子检查一织的情况。

“一织，你是不是想让我做什么……”他带着哭腔，握着一织的手，将耳朵凑近一织的嘴巴，听着对方竭尽全力蹦出来的字眼。

“……歌……？”他抬起头来，重复了一遍一织费力说出来的话，见对方肯定地眨了眨眼，张开嘴冲着自己又说了一个词：哥哥。

“好了，不要再卿卿我我了。”九条鹰匡开口，“休息的如何了，陆君？是要继续受苦，还是乖乖听话和爸爸回家呢？”

“你不是我爸爸，你也不是天哥哥的爸爸。”小心将一织平放在地上，陆对着九条鹰匡厉声道，“我们的爸爸可不是你这种会为了自己的利益而牺牲无辜的家伙。”

“看来是苦头还没吃够啊。”九条鹰匡不怒反笑，“那我就先好好教育你什么叫做长幼尊卑吧。”

机器重新亮起，他瞬间将输出功率拉到最大。

陆闭上眼睛，他感觉身前仿佛站着一个不可名状的庞然大物，它释放出来的场仿佛能囊括整个房间，被场包裹着的核如泥潭一般污杂，但内里却隐隐透着熟悉而令人安心的粉色。

庞然大物的场化作一道道利刃，朝着自己冲了过来。

“你知道天哥哥留给我最宝贵的东西是什么吗，”他如同向九条鹰匡提问一般的自言自语道，“是在天哥哥温柔，贴心的照料下的，我那虽然病弱，但却无忧无虑的童年时光。”

他放弃了防御，在利刃刚要刺穿自己的核的下一秒，开口唱起了歌。

那是一首一织从未听过的旋律，稍显简单，甚至有些稚嫩，但却仿佛是暴雪后久违的暖阳一般，温暖，和煦，充满着包容与热忱。歌并没有配上歌词，陆仅仅只是闭着眼简单地哼唱，他那天使一般温润的嗓音也能让人如沐春风。

利刃停止了行动，庞然大物内的核闪着粉色的光芒。

“……怎么回事。”九条鹰匡皱着眉，看着陆祥和而安定的表情，用力拍了拍眼前的机器。

一织在心里冷笑一声，摆过头，看着关押着天的拘束箱内开始透出淡淡的粉色。

陆还在继续唱着，他一遍又一遍反复地吟唱着那首旋律简单的童谣，声音也越来越大，随着他的歌声的增强，陆眼中庞然大物体内的核已经几乎被粉色所占据，而原本灰暗的拘束箱也逐渐泛起了属于天的光芒，红色和粉色两道光侵入了庞然大物的场，将它的场染成了两种颜色。

机器突然发出刺耳的警报。

陆停止了歌唱，睁看眼看着神色巨变的九条鹰匡，“你想用这台机器吞噬掉我和天哥哥的力量，行，尽管拿去，就是不知道这台机器能不能装得下了。”

“你完了，九条鹰匡。”

有火花从机器里蹦出，陆的话音刚落，机器就仿佛印证了他的说法一般，伴随着嘭的一声巨响，一道声波自机器猛地向外扩散，将房间内的所有落地窗震得粉碎。陆迅速转身，用身体挡住一织，躲避着碎玻璃的溅射。

待到四周重获安静，陆转过头，那台机器已经自顶端冒出一缕缕的黑烟，彻底失去了动静。

“啊……啊啊……你看看你，都干了什么好事！”九条鹰匡咳着嗽，灰头土脸地从操作台的旁的地上爬起来。他望着满目疮痍的房间，终于抛弃了先前虚伪的友好，面目狰狞地朝着一织和陆缓慢走来。

“别过来！”陆站起身，挡在一织面前，厉声警告道。

“区区一个半吊子歌者……”对方显然没把陆当回事，他面露凶光，从腰间抽出一把自动式手枪，拉动筒套，抬手对准了陆。

“我要你付出代价……！”

“我劝你还是别这么做比较好。”沉稳的嗓音从门外传来。

随着话音刚落，九条鹰匡的不同致命部位迅速出现了五个轻轻抖动的小红点。万理推开门，在特遣队员的陪同下走进了房间。

“放弃吧，九条。”万理沉声道，“你已经被我们包围了，这一次，是你输了。”

“……输？你说我输了？”他发疯似的狂笑道，“不，我没有输！从被你们ANNI扫地出门后，又重获贵人资助我的研究开始，我就是被上天所眷顾的！”他重新看向脸色苍白的陆，眼里闪烁着失去理智的光芒，“只要我开枪打死他，这一局也就没有赢家！只要我——”

一声枪响打断了他的话，九条鹰匡手上的手枪被子弹打中，从他的手中脱落甩向了远处，而九条盈眶的右手也因子弹的冲击而受到了一定程度的扭伤。

环盯着瞄准镜，“咔嚓”一声将步枪内的弹壳弹出，重新装填上了一枚子弹，冲着万理比了一个拇指。

“九条，作为你曾经的学生，我有些话想要你，”万理踏上前一步，站在了陆和一织身边，神色复杂地看着对方，“这次的音乐节惨案，和当年ANNI-09号异常，是不是都出自你之手。”

九条鹰匡捂着自己的手腕，眯着眼睛看着万理，勾了勾嘴角，当做默认。

“为什么你要做出这种伤天害理的事情！”万理咬牙道。

“伤天害理？”九条鹰匡轻蔑地笑了笑，他默默的退后，站在了已经碎掉的落地窗边，碎玻璃被他踩得喀嚓作响，高处的寒风刮起了他黑色额风衣。

他朝众人用力摊开双手，“你们自己看看这个充斥着争端与欲望的世界，真的存在天理吗？”他用着自己沙哑的嗓子朗声道，“人类的本性是贪婪且自私的，这种本性造就了日后的争端。只要人类能抛却私欲，共同持有同一个理念，那么日后还会存在争端吗？我只不过是想借用歌者的能力来让所有人类幸福而已，又谈何伤天害理？”

“那那些被你杀害的人呢！他们就不是人类了吗？他们难道获得幸福了吗？！”

“那些只是理想路上所必须做出的牺牲罢了！”九条鹰匡面不改色，“为了崇高的理想，付出些许生命作为代价在正常不过。连新药开发都需要以小白鼠的性命做堆砌，又何况是人类共同的幸福呢！”

“夺去人们的个性和主观意识就是幸福了吗！”陆大声反驳，“你凭什么替其他人做出决定！”

“你们只是凡人，是不会明白我的用心的。”九条鹰匡答道，“不过我相信，你们所有人，迟早都会来感谢我。”

“……真是疯了。”万理皱着眉摇摇头，“将他逮捕吧，Omega-7的成员们，麻烦了。”

“你们抓不住我。”九条鹰匡大声吼出这句话，冲着陆微微一笑，朝后用力一倒，从40层楼的高空直接摔了下去。

众人大惊失色，万理和陆火速跑向九条鹰匡坠楼的落地窗框旁边，探着身子向下看，凌冽的寒风刮疼了他们的脸颊，却无法找到一丝一毫关于九条鹰匡的踪影。

他像是与墨色的天融为一体了一般，消失在了寒冷的夜风中。


	17. 幕落

两个星期后，一织和陆一同出现在了FA市郊区的一处田园风格的疗养院内。

该疗养院隶属于ANNI旗下，专门针对经历过特殊伤害的重要人员进行恢复和调养。

这天天气很棒，久违地出了太阳，瓦蓝色的天空在阳光的印衬下显得格外的高阔。两人走向一间小木屋，陆抬手，敲了敲门，道：“天哥哥，是我们，陆和一织。”

“进来吧。”屋子里传来对方清朗的声音。

两人推门进屋，九条天正半躺在床上。他的腰间垫着好几个枕头，手上正捧着一本翻开一半的小说。见两人进来了，他将小说盖在被子上，抬起头冲着两人笑了笑。

“天哥哥，今天感觉如何？”陆在天床边的椅子上坐下，关切道。一织走向床头，将手里的一束雏菊插入床头柜上摆着的空花瓶内。

“挺不错的。”天答道，“医生说我恢复的状况不错，再过不久就可以出院了。”

“是吗，太好了。”陆松了口气，眯起双眼，露出了一个灿烂的笑容。

那天晚上过后，ANNI立即派人将困在拘束箱里的天救了出来。他的体征总体而言比较稳定，然而或许是被九条鹰匡当成“人体电池”的原因，他脑部信号的反馈比较迟缓。“我们会尽最大的努力保证您哥哥的健康状况”，ANNI的医师曾向一脸担忧的陆保证道。又不知是不是陆当时唱的那首歌的缘故，天的身体状况恢复得出乎意料的好，在那两天后，便已经恢复了意识。

一织曾经好奇地向陆打听那是一首什么歌，被陆笑着告知说那其实是他和天两人小的时候一起创作的一首没有词的童谣。

一织染上的不知名神经性毒素也已经彻底排出体外。九条鹰匡说的没错，那毒素并不会致命，但刚中毒时的痛苦也让一织表示此生不愿再尝试第二次。

至于九条鹰匡，ANNI至今仍未发现他的尸体。

天的病床靠着窗户，窗外栽了一株不小的樱树。一织绕至窗边，将窗户拉开，已经回暖的风带着草木的新意吹进了屋子里，让陆不觉深深吸了一口气。

“空气真好。”他感叹道，又转头问天，“天哥哥，你身体养好了之后，有什么打算吗？”

“是呢……”天靠在床头，闭上眼睛思索着，“我可能，会想去这个国家的其他地方看看吧。

“虽然不是我的本意，但毕竟我的声音还是造成了很多无法挽回的事情。我想去到处走走，说不定还能用歌者的能力帮助到其他人。当然，这一切还要等在ANNI完成融入评估之后才能进行。”

“那么你呢，”说罢，他睁开眼睛，重新看向陆，“在找到我之后，你又有什么新的打算吗？”

“……我……”陆含糊着，偷偷瞄了一眼站在自己背后的一织，脸颊有些发红，“这一趟下来感觉我给ANNI添了很多麻烦。我也许，会暂时留在那里，稍微帮点忙作为报答。”

“……哦，是么？”天抬起眼，睨了一织一眼。

一织面不改色地站着，手心里却悄悄渗出了汗。

“陆，你先出去一会，我有话要和和泉君说。”

“……诶？”陆愣了愣，有些疑惑地转头望了一眼一织。

“七濑先生，”一织说，“您先出去等一会吧。”

“……？哦，哦……”

陆站起来，狐疑地望了两人一眼，转身走出了房间。

一织在陆坐过的椅子上坐下。

“请问九……您要和我说些什么？”

“就称呼我为九条吧，没关系的。”天从窗外看了一眼坐在院子长椅上晒着太阳的陆，“在我还没被九条鹰匡先生带走之前，我们家人之间的感情都十分的融洽，过的也很幸福。可惜有一天我父母生意经营失败，我们家一下子变得十分拮据。

“而就在这个时候，九条鹰匡先生出现了，他同我父母宣扬，说我和陆是十分出色的人才，他想带走一个培养成他的继承人。当时并未同我父母强调说是收养，只说是送我们上学读书，让我们受到最好的教育，还会补偿我的父母一大笔费用。我那时还小，不想看到父母为难的神色，也不想让陆离开父母，就自己主动要求去了。”

天轻轻咳了咳嗽，一织忙端起床头柜上盛着水的杯子，递给了对方。

抿了一口水，天继续道，“那之后的事情你也知道了，我在九条鹰匡先生别有用心的安排下成为了偶像，最后被他控制、利用。不过我还是很庆幸，当初跟着他走的是我而不是陆，不然也不会有现在这样单纯善良的他。”

“所以，”天望向一织，猫眼石般的眸子里透着严肃的神色，“对于我这样一位弟弟，你得真心对待他，明白吗？”

“……我明白了。”察觉到对方话里的深意，一织低下了头，惭愧道，“一直以来，我都在认真地对待关于七濑先生的感情。只是，有一点我不太敢保证。”

“我知道你在担心什么。”天开口，“你是在担心自己对陆的喜欢，是出自歌者的能力对吧？”

“是，”一织老实承认，“很抱歉，这明明是我自己的问题。”

“其实这点你不用担心。”天眯起眼睛望向一织，“你也知道，歌者之间相互拥有个体差异，每个人的能力侧重点都会有微妙的不同吧？”

一织点点头。

“而陆，因为患有先天性哮喘的原因，他的能力是更加侧重防守的。比起将目标情绪植入其他人的脑内，他更加擅长将周围人的场与自己的场相融合，通俗点说就是‘共情’。在他身边，人们很容易因为他高兴而高兴，也很容易因为他悲伤而悲伤，这些多多少少都是他本人能力的功劳。”

“换句话说，”他看着一织发愣的表情，笑了笑，“即便你被他的能力所影响，你内心里所涌现的对他强烈的喜欢，也正是因为他对你抱有着同样强烈的感情啊。”

一织愣愣地听完天的解释，在彻底消化了对方话语里所蕴藏的信息后，脸唰地一下从耳尖一织红到了脖子根。

“好了，探视的时间应该也差不多了。”天满足地躺回了床上，继续捧起他看到一半的小说，“你们先回去吧，谢谢你，让我今天看到了有趣的场景。”

一织点了点头，站起来朝天鞠了一躬，有些僵硬地推开了天疗养室的门。

“你们俩，要幸福啊。”门合上之前，一织听到天在房间内轻声说道。

“一织！”看到一织的身影，陆一下从长椅上站了起来，三两步跑到对方的跟前。

“你和天哥哥说了些……哇！你的脸怎么这么红啊，出什么事了？”他担忧地伸出手，抚上一织发烫的脸颊。

一织苦笑着捉住对方放在自己脸上的手。

“没事。”他说，将陆的手握在手心里，牢牢攥住，“我们回家吧。”

“所以你们都在说什么啊！你的脸都烧成这样了。”陆跟着一织的步子迈开步伐，皱着眉嘟囔道。

“这是秘密。”一织笑着回答。


	18. 番外：INTERACTION

长舒一口气，和泉一织用力在键盘上敲下最后一个字符，靠向椅背肆意地伸展着自己发僵发麻的四肢，用余光瞄了一眼电脑屏幕右下角的数字。  
  
都已经晚上十点多了。  
  
日间充盈着研究人员往来脚步声的走道此时已经一片安静，整层楼道内除了一织的办公室透着光亮之外，仅剩走廊角落处的几盏应急灯散发着微弱的光。  
  
像是为了印证系统时钟并未出现偏差一般，一织张嘴，打了个巨大的呵欠。他摘下鼻梁上架着的防蓝光眼镜，用指节擦去了随着呵欠一起挤出来的眼泪，开始动手收拾摊散在自己四周的参考资料。  
  
自己到底写了多久？一织恍惚地思考着。  
  
除了掌管“学术研究”片区的大脑还在坚持不懈地活动之外，其他部分仿佛为了能让自己尽快完成报告而彻底转化成了“节电模式”。现下最为亟待解决的任务已经顺利完成，一织手上不停歇的同时，也开始将脑子里那些令人一个头两个大的数据和论证扫进意识角落，重新开始回想起日常的点点滴滴。  
  
自己已经在办公室连续呆了三天了，哥哥那边，因为提早知会过需要临时在办公室过夜，不会让他无故担心，再加上今天按照惯例是要去七濑先生那儿过夜……  
  
对了，七濑先生。  
  
一织眨了眨有些发涩的双眼。  
  
自己的恋人——七濑陆在得知自己好几天没有回家之后，说什么也要陪着自己一起留下来。原本安静地坐在办公室的会客沙发上的他，或许是不希望打扰到自己，也或许是一个人呆着过于无聊，不知何时也离开了这间办公室。一织从口袋里摸出机构工作人员配备的内部通讯终端，拨出了陆的号码，却只得到一串忙音，他皱了皱眉，从公文包里掏出自己的私人电话，发现陆的号码提示暂未接通。  
  
或许是跑去5号隔离病房了，一织心想。  
  
隔离病房大都被信号屏蔽系统所覆盖，这种情况若是想联系到他，要么让总联络室通过特殊内线与隔离区域进行联系，要么得自行挪到隔离区域去找人。总联络室除非情况特殊，一般很少有人加班到深夜；隔离区又离自己的办公室差了好几层楼，刚结束一场耗精费神的“脑力战斗”的一织对挪动自己的躯体实在是有心无力，更何况隔离区域还挺大，光是出入口就有好几个，说不定自己才刚走到半路呢，陆就已经返回办公室找他了。  
  
算了，这个时候有一方留在原地不动才是最好的。  
  
一织将桌面收拾出了一片空旷的区域，伏了上去。  
  
趁这个时间段稍微休息一下吧，一织心想。  
  
话又说回来，不是说好了来陪自己加班的嘛，独自一个人跑到联络不上的地方去岂不是失去意义了。  
  
说到底，自己这番高强度的作业，还不也是为了他……  
  
一织察觉到自己的视野不知不觉覆盖上了一片黑色，枕着头部的手臂触感清晰又虚幻，意识仿佛渐渐地脱离了躯体，飘上了云端，连带着将对身体的控制权一并隔离开来。就这么飘了一小会，也或许是好一阵，一织感觉自己耳畔传来了几声轻微而熟悉的声音。  
  
“一织。”  
  
那声音唤着一织的名字，透着一丝不安，钩子似的挂着一织的心。辨认出声音主人，一织的意识瞬间坠回了体内。  
  
他睁开眼，与眼前一双水润的红瞳对视。  
  
“您回来了，七濑先生。”一织撑着桌面缓慢直起身子，笑着看向陆，声音中有股久不张嘴的沙哑。  
  
“工作结束了吗？”  
  
“嗯，刚结束。”  
  
辛苦啦，陆小声地祝贺道，随后又带着一丝埋怨的语气开口。  
  
“要是困的话可以去沙发上躺一会啊，趴在桌子上睡手要麻的。”  
  
“没关系，”一织动了动四肢，都还能顺利活动，“我原本也没有打算睡着。”  
  
“……一织工作狂。”  
  
“我加班的次数可不算多。”  
  
“但是你每次加班都把自己弄得很累啊！”陆不满道，他耷拉着眉毛，语气又委屈又心疼，“黑眼圈都出来了，脸色也不好，你这次肯定也是很久都没有好好休息了。”  
  
“这次是特殊情况，这篇报告的上交日是后天，为了明天能有空陪您，只能出此下策了。”  
  
明天……陆“啊”地一下回过神来，两颊登时变得通红。  
  
“你注意到了啊……”他低下头，喃喃道。  
  
过了十二点便是2月14日了——圣瓦伦丁节，大众所熟知的情人节。  
  
“您不是挺期待的吗？”一织用腿轻蹬地面，办公椅带着他的身体转向身旁站着的陆，“几天前我偶然路过医疗中心，不小心听见您在和护士小姐在聊手工巧克力的话题，我就……咳，稍微多听了一会。”  
  
明明不是什么丢脸的事，对着当事人说出来总归还是会觉得害羞，一织掩嘴轻咳了一声，不自觉地挪开了视线。陆脸上的热度像是仅靠两人之间的空气便传给了一织一般，让一织的脸上也染上了明显的绯色。两人一时无话，静谧的沉默中弥漫着一丝暧昧的气息，甜蜜而温吞，宛如打在身上的暖气，烘得人身上暖洋洋的，却又让人怯于直面热源的热度。  
  
“一织。”好一会儿之后，对面的人率先开了口。  
  
“嗯？”一织反射性地抬起头望向声音的方向，却猝不及防被一抹红色的身影按在椅子上撞了个满怀。完全没有料到陆的这么一下“突然袭击”，一织眨了眨眼睛，好半天才回过神来，确定身上带着对方体温的重量并非源自自己那过度消耗的大脑的想象。  
  
“七濑先生，发生什么事了吗？”环住正跨坐在自己腿上的躯体，一织轻柔地抚着陆的背，柔声道。  
  
耳畔那颗毛茸茸的头轻轻摇了摇。  
  
“不是说拥抱能帮人消除疲惫吗？”陆枕在一织肩上，小声道，“你为我熬了这么多天夜，我也多多少少想帮到你。”  
  
“您这样直接扑过来压在我身上，不是会让我觉得更累吗。”一织带着笑意发问。  
  
怀里的身体不自觉地僵了僵，显然对方并没有考虑到这层上来。  
  
“……那，我果然还是……起来比较好？”  
  
察觉到陆踌躇着起身的动作，一织赶忙捉住对方的身子往自己身上拽：“您都已经这么做了，也就没必要再起来了。”  
  
“但是，你不是说……”陆仍旧有些挣扎。  
  
“好了，没关系的。”一织笑着安抚，环住陆腰肢的手臂不着痕迹地紧了紧，他抬起左手，在陆的头顶揉了揉。  
  
怀里的人便也顺势安静了下来。  
  
不得不说陆的法子确实有些作用，虽然身体上受着一位成年男性体重的压迫，但陆仿佛浑身带着一股治愈的磁场一般，在他的拥抱下一织不但不觉得累，脑内的混沌就仿佛是被阳光渗透后的浓雾，不一会儿就散了，留下一片清朗。抱着偎在自己胸前的“等身人形抱枕”，一织放松地舒了一口气。  
  
“我的脸色真的有那么差吗？”回想起叫醒自己时陆语气里潜藏的些微不安，一织轻侧过头，在陆的耳边问道。  
  
对方鸡啄米似的点了头。  
  
“看你趴在桌子上闭着眼睛，我都怕你出了什么事。”陆的声音闷闷的，从一织的颈窝处飘出来。  
  
“您又在想什么傻事呢，”一织笑骂，“我在办公室好端端的能出什么事？”  
  
“谁知道呢……”陆嘟囔着，抗议般地挣了挣，“说不定你熬夜太久，体力不支就晕过去了。”  
  
“这听上去像是您干过的事……好痛！”  
  
“砰”的一声轻响，一织的下巴被陆用头槌不重地攻击了。  
  
“我那不是体力不支，我也没有晕过去！我只是……”听出了一织话里的弦外之音，陆的脸被臊得通红，他坐直身子与一织对视，眼神因被调笑而带着些许的嗔怒，但奈何眸子太过水润晶亮，在旁人看来丝毫不具杀伤力。陆磕巴着想张嘴解释，但发现自己怎么辩解都只会越描越黑，只得愤愤地收了声，不甘地咬住下唇，挪开了视线。  
  
虽然身前人摆出了一股闹变扭的拒绝神情，但手臂却仍旧老老实实地环在一织的颈侧。恋人这番撒娇一般的别扭实在是过于可爱，一织情不自禁坐直了身体，拇指抚上陆咬住的下唇，轻柔地顺开后便倾身吻了上去。  
  
只是一个蜻蜓点水般的触碰，陆眼神中的水色却凭着一织一触及分的动作显得愈发潋滟，许是不舍对方嘴唇的柔软，又或是被对方眼神中难抑的羞赧诱惑，一织再次覆上陆的双唇，扶住陆的后颈，撬开牙关，闭眼加深了这一带有情欲色彩的吻。  
  
两人已不像刚交往时那般青涩，一织对陆接吻时的习惯和喜好也早已掌握得一清二楚：勾过对方的舌头轻柔地吮吸片刻，再用上牙齿稍稍地轻咬他敏感的舌尖，陆的气息就会瞬间窒住一小会，随即变得粗重；若此刻再乘胜追击，扫过他口腔中敏感的那片地带……  
  
“嗯……”  
  
意料之中的轻哼从陆的鼻腔中传出，混着蜜一般甜腻地滑进一织的耳道。陆的呼吸被彻底打乱，气息伴随着着洗发精的香气和若有似无的呻吟一起蒸在一织的脸上，薰得一织和他的那处都有些心猿意马。察觉到对方多少有些抬头的趋势，陆退离了一织的唇间，动作间下意识地蹭了蹭一织的灼热。  
  
“你果然在想色色的事……”  
  
“那也是因为您的缘故。”  
  
望着眼前因气息不稳而显得有些狼狈的一织，一股恶作剧般的念头瞬间涌上陆的脑海。他先是探过身子亲了亲一织的脸颊，随后从对方的身上滑落，顺势跪在了一织的胯间。  
  
“七濑先生、喂……”  
  
意识到陆接下来要做的动作，一织慌忙坐起身，想要伸手将陆捞上来，却被对方一把按住，劲虽不大，但又让人无法挣开。  
  
他看着陆将头贴向了自己两腿间的热源，手攀上了自己的皮带。纤长的睫毛扑闪着朝上扬起，清澈无暇的双眸转动，正对上一织的视线，将他那有些慌乱的神情收尽眼底。  
  
“等一下……”  
  
没有理会一织的阻拦，陆解开皮带，拉下拉链，将一织的性器从内裤中掏出。性器已是半抬头的状态，铃口处也开始吐露象征情欲的清液。陆用指腹顺着铃口轻轻滑了滑，满足地看着手中的性器随着一织的一声闷哼而又膨大了一圈。陆轻捋眼前一织已经完全挺立的性器，不自觉咽了口唾沫。他贴上前去，吻了吻一织饱胀的前端，撩开自己侧边的刘海，深吸一口气，张开嘴一点一点地将性器吞入了自己的嘴里。  
  
一阵淡淡的咸味在陆的嘴里化开，一织完全勃起的肉根连带着属于他的气味瞬间充盈了陆的口腔，强烈的膻腥味让陆感觉自己的脸烫得下一秒就能烧起来。虽说是陆自己突发奇想打算帮一织口交，但说到底也是第一次含住男人的那物，心里不免有些打鼓。他回想着曾经在床笫间一织用嘴抚慰自己的动作，小心地收起牙齿，用嘴唇和舌头轻柔地吮吸柱身。  
  
啊……有点长，不太能吞的下去。  
  
还未能含至根部，一织的性器前端就已经戳到了陆的咽喉，异物的戳碰让陆的咽部不自觉得收紧，闭上的双眼也泛出了生理性的泪花。察觉到自己的咽反应，陆只能抬起头，让一织的性器稍微退出些许，暂时抚慰他的前端。嘴里的异物让陆无法很好地吞咽自己的唾液，有些兜不住了，便趁着陆张嘴之际顺着舌头、顺着柱身，滴在陆的手上，又随着他上下捋动柱身的动作涂满了一织的性器，将整个柱身润得晶亮。  
  
一织现在哪里还管的上什么疲惫感，眼前淫靡的场景刺激着他的脑神经，他只觉得浑身的血液都像被陆吸走了一般，朝着下身奔涌而去。陆跪在一织身前，闭着眼睛，像是在舔舐世界上最美味的东西一般地吮吻着一织的欲望，唾液的咕啾声伴着些泛着媚意的呻吟，随着陆的动作浪一般冲击着他的鼓膜，轰炸着他的大脑。  
  
他的性器已经到了爆发的边缘。  
  
不想让精液弄脏自己恋人的口腔，一织手上一使劲，将陆捞了起来。性器“啵”地一声从陆的嘴里弹出来，拍打在他脸上，随着陆起身的动作拽出一条透明而淫靡的水痕。  
  
陆的双唇因口交而变得水润，被猝不及防打断的他看着一织的表情有些不解。  
  
“您是从哪里学到这些的？”  
  
“诶？你问哪里……”陆愣了愣，眼神中透着无辜，“我只是模仿一织你对我做过的事哦。”  
  
他重新跨坐在一织身上，满脸歉意地凑向一织。  
  
“让你不高兴了吗？果然是我技术太差了……吗……”  
  
“没有，很舒服，”一织抬手擦去陆脸颊上的水渍，表情有些不忍，“只是您不用做这些的。”  
  
“我自己愿意这么做的。”陆偏头猫一般蹭了蹭一织的手，“而且你都已经这么累了，今天就放松一下，把一切交给我，如何？”  
  
说着，他稍稍拉开了与一织的距离，将衣服的下摆叼在嘴里立起身子，解开了自己的皮带。  
  
一织第一次意识到陆居然有如此主动的一面。  
  
以往两人的情事都是陆乖巧地让一织压在身下，四肢纠缠，将身体全权交给他，跟随他的节奏攀上快感的高峰。而现在，眼前曾经青涩的恋人正双脚大开跪立在一织眼前，在他的注视下自己扩张后穴。陆闭着双眼，像是羞于被一织看到一般朝下偏着头，勃起的性器淌着水笔直地朝天指着，润滑液黏腻的响声与他抑制不住的甜腻喘息一起回荡在安静的办公室内。  
  
没过多久，陆停下了手里的动作，将手指从后穴里抽出。  
  
“好了……”  
  
他颤抖地喘着气，反手握住一织搏动的性器，将龟头对准了自己已经开拓好的后穴，缓缓坐了下去。  
  
陆的内里紧致又温暖，与口腔截然不同的触感激得一织差点当场缴械在陆体内。他想把持住陆的腰部借力让对方能稳住身形，却在刚接触到陆袒露在外的腰部时激出了对方一串惊喘。  
  
“……啊！一、一织……先等一下……”  
  
后穴被性器侵入让陆双腿发虚，上位的姿势借由体重，更是让一织的性器一口气彻底没入了陆的体内。陆仿佛全身的开关都被打开了一般，即便是一丝空气划过皮肤都能惹得他身体发出一阵战栗。一织的性器进入得极深，陆感觉自己像是要被捅穿了一般，然而得到充分扩张的后穴并未感觉到疼痛，多的只是自心底涌出的，被爱人填满的满足与喜悦。  
  
“一织……”他抬起头，泪盈盈地看着眼前压抑着冲动，眉头紧皱的男人。  
  
对方没有回话，只是牵起他支撑身体的左手，放在唇边郑重而温柔地亲吻他的指尖。  
  
再然后，陆开始动了。  
  
一织看着浑身潮红的陆腹肌收缩，将身子抬高让自己的性器退出少许，又再次坐下，看着他一点一点加快了在自己身上起伏的频率。陆像是误入了险滩的船一般，不断地被抛起，又落下，挺翘的臀瓣随着陆的动作不断地击打在一织的腹部，发出淫乱的“啪啪”声。声音甜美得宛如天使的红发男人早已浑身湿透，头发被汗水汇成好几绺，趴在他的脸上，而他则像是仍不满足一般，在一织身上扭动着腰肢，嘴里喘出破碎不堪的呻吟。  
  
“嗯……讨厌、弄不好……”  
  
在找寻深埋在体内的兴奋点方面，陆还只是个完全的新手，不管怎么用力让一织贯穿自己却始终找不到那处让他发狂的点，他只能在一织身上不断磨蹭着，张开他殷红的唇舌，用近乎魅惑的口吻向一织求救。  
  
“一织……我找不到……我找不到那个地方……”  
  
一织感觉自己脑内那根名为“理智”的弦瞬间被烧得一干二净。  
  
还管什么熬夜，什么疲惫，他就着性器相连的状态，用力将陆抱起，扫开桌面上的资料将他压在桌子上，架起他的腿大力肏干起来。  
  
陆的声音瞬间被一织捅得变了调。  
  
先前被一织整理好的文件资料已经散落得到处都是，但一织丝毫不在意，他现在满心只想在眼前高声呻吟的男人身上肆意驰骋。为了回应陆先前的求助，一织控制着自己的性器，每一下用力的插入都对准了陆体内那让他一碰就化的点死命的磨。陆躺在桌面上，随着一织的动作不住地颤抖，断断续续的喘息中混杂着撒娇一般的讨饶声，像是魅魔的咒语，钓出了一织心底最原始的冲动。  
  
他俯身抱住陆，封住陆不断呻吟的双唇肆意搅动，腰部仍一刻不停地对陆发起冲击，甜蜜而致命的快感包裹住陆，让陆感觉仿佛快要窒息了一般，他像是一条离了水的鱼，不住挣扎，双腿却仍然遵照着逐乐的本能死死缠住一织的腰。  
  
“舒服吗？”  
  
松开陆的双唇，一织偏头衔住陆的耳垂轻咬，在他的耳畔喘着气问。  
  
“不、不知道……”陆的声音打着颤，染上了哭腔，“现在，脑子想不清楚……”  
  
轻笑一声，一织一边舔舐着陆的耳廓，一边加快着抽插的力道。陆的整个下半身仿佛都要烧起来了一般，浑身肌肉紧绷，性器涨得发疼，仿佛随时都要爆掉一般，被一织顶得不住地弹动，铃口涌出的蜜液将腹部濡得乱七八糟，随着性器的动作拉出一根淫荡的银丝。  
  
好想射，陆哭着想。  
  
但现在的他早已无暇说出自己的愿望。  
  
一织也早已濒临极限，陆的穴肉贴合着他性器上的每一寸肌肤，仿佛有意识般地收紧、吮吸、蠕动。他用力抱住身下的人，再次贴近对方的耳畔，哑着声音呢喃道。  
  
陆。  
  
陆瞳孔骤缩。  
  
像是烟花在脑内炸开，陆的脑内瞬间闪过好几束白光，他用力抱紧伏在自己身上的一织止不住地战栗，在几声短促而失神的呻吟下，陆射了出来，精液将自己和一织的胸腹沾染得一塌糊涂。一织被陆突如其来的高潮弄得措手不及，还没来得及将性器抽出，便被陆收紧的后穴缴地全数交代在了他体内。  
  
缓过劲来的陆被一织扶起，抱在怀中享受着这暴风骤雨般浓烈性爱的余韵。他有些茫然地抬起头，视线在飘向墙上的挂钟之后瞬间清醒了不少。  
  
“一织！”陆有些雀跃地唤了一声一织的名字。  
  
“嗯？”一织转头。  
  
随后他被一双手捧住两颊，陆汗涔涔的脸在眼前猝不及防地放大。  
  
自己被对方突如其来地亲了一口。  
  
“情人节快乐。”陆的脸上还带着情事后的潮气，看向一织的眼神里溢满了幸福。  
  
一织笑了笑，阖上眼睑，再一次衔住了陆的双唇。


End file.
